The Deck of Cards The Misunderstanding
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: A love story. Coming actions. A lot more. The once all just love story, changes when Eva get's a note and a deck of cards... This changes everything... A once peaceful life. Turns into once again a battle... Love and blood... A dark force rises...
1. Master

Chapter 1-

Master...

*Disclaimer- I'm not the person in charge of the Negima company

Late at night around midnight on a Saturday. In a dark room with only one candle burning. This particular room is in a cabin near the school in a forest. This particular room is the bed room... Soft carpeting on the floor, a bed that can fit at least 10 people, a dresser, a bathroom, the sheets of the bed are blood red. The pillows soft as a feather but the color of the night, the bed is surrounded by fabric that only shows the shadows of the two people on the bed... While everybody is downstairs, these two particular people are about to do something... Well... The master is anyway...

"Ah! Mmmm-master!"

"What is it boya?"

"Master... I don't think we should be doing this-"

"Its ok boya... Your not scared of this are you...?"

"Well... Master I'm not scared! It's just that... Well..."

"I'm a vampire!" Eva said with a little yell

"Nnnn-nothing like that master! It's just that well I'm only 11 and about to turn 12 in just a week and I just don't want to lose my-"

"Shhhh..." Eva said softly in Negis ear.

"It will be all right... I won't kill you by doing this... I'm not that thirsty" Eva said with a sneer.

"Well... Master I don't think-"

"If you don't let me do this boya, I will either kill you or stop your training right here! So... What will it be?"

"I would let you do as you please... Master..." Negi said with a shiver.

"Good boya!" Eva said while she started to unclasp her bra

"Lucky for you its a full moon tonight boya! So let this be your birthday present..."

As Eva threw her bra on the floor anywhere in the room without care she exposed her two breasts and let Negi take it all in.

"Well boya? You like them"

Negi just stared at them with his mouth opened up with shocked eyes.

"Ha! Well boya! With that expression I'd say you like this... But sadly I can only adapt this this adult form every once a full moon... But oh well... Are you ready boy?"

"Y,,,Yes master..."

"Ahahahaha! Call me Eva from now on Negi. With this, this will make you stronger and make a special connection with you and me. Human and vampire."

"Oh... Really master..."

"Oh Negi. Stop being such a perv!"

"It, it's not me master! Your vampire charms seem to be affecting me tonight!"

"That's a good sign boy..."

Eva's breasts touched Negi's chest.

Negi shivered as Eva's hard nipples pressed against Negi's chest.

"Oh... Your little member seems to be waking up!"

"What do you me- OUCH!"

Negi looked down and found out that his member was stretching out of his boxers and seemed to want to rip out of them.

"That seems like a big member boy... Bigger then normal..."

"R-Really master?" Negi stuttered.

"I told you to call me Eva! And yes... Even though I'm still a virgin after all these years... I'm not even sure how other young boys members are like... But by instinct I can tell this is to huge for your age!"

"W-Well... I'm glad you like it master?" Negi stuttered again. But he felt a kind of pressure on his member as if it wanted to go into something.

"Well you should be feeling special and honored!" Eva said as she started to take off her dark panties.

"I'm a vampire and lived for over 300 years... I can't hold this pleasure inside..."

"M... Master-"

Eva pushed Negi down making him lay on the bed.

"I told you to call me Eva boya!" Eva said starting to get annoyed.

"My apologies Mast- I mean Eva!" Negi said feeling a chill starting to fill his body.

"What is this feeling... I'm shacking but at the same time this feeling in my chest is wanting to grab Eva and thrust my member into some where... But where?" Negi said in his mind.

"That's more like it Negi..." Eva threw away her panties right in front of the door and started to work down on Negis boxers.

"E...Eva..."

Negi stammered as Eva finally got to undress Negi of his boxers.

"Wow... That really seems to be big boya... And hard..." Eva said as she examined Negi's member in the dim light from the candle.

"I can feel my hole starting to get wet... You know where to put it right Negi...?"

"Uh..."

"Oh well! Might as well get you warmed up!"

As Eva said this she grabbed for Negis member and held it tight with her right hand.

"AH! Mast- I mean Eva!"

"Quiet down boy... Or else they'll hear us!"

"Oh... Sorry Eva.."

"All right! Now let's get started-"

"What are you two doing!" Asuna said crashing through the door and turning on the lights.

'You guys were gone for over 10 minu- Oh my god!"

Asuna covered her eyes while a naked Negi and Eva were about to make love and Eva holding Negis member with her hand gripped firmly on to it and her mouth about to devourer it through her mouth.

Asuna took a quick peek at Negi and saw his member by accident.

"Oh damn... That seems like a nice di-"

**Slap!**Asuna slapped herself.

"Don't think about that!" Asuna yelled in her mind.

"You guys get dressed and come downstairs! You're going to explain this whole situation to your friends! And I want you both downstairs by five minutes!" Asuna yelled with her face flushed.

"Hey! You can't yell at me like that! I'm older then you!" Eva yelled.

"Well then shut up grandma!" Asuna yelled at Eva with rage.

"Who you calling grandma you monkey!" Eva said floating up close to Asuna with an evil face with a grin.

"Who you calling monkey grandma!" Asuna said pushing her face close to Eva's

"Um... Where am I in this situation?" Negi said standing up stark naked with a cute confused look on his face.

"Ah!" Asuna yelled.

"Ah! Sorry!" Negi said as he took the sheets from the bed and rapped it around his waist.

"Your in the same position as Eva Negi!" Asuna yelled flushing and filled with rage.

"I'm sorry Asuna!" Negi yelled with protest.

"Sorry won't help Negi..." Asuna fast away from Negi.

"...Meet us downstairs in five minutes... Negi... Eva..." Asuna turned her head and face Negi for a second but to Negi everything felt like it was going in slow motion. For once he noticed Asuna's eyes. They were different colors. So beautiful, her face so cute and pretty. And her lips looked so soft. But the thing that caught his eye was her eyes... They had tears...

Asuna quickly looked away before Negi could understand what was fully going on.

"A... Asuna-" Negi tried to say something but got stuck in his throat.

"Just... Meet us downstairs..." Asuna said clutching her fists...

"Take... As long as you like..." As Asuna said

"YOU HEART BREAKER!" Asuna yelled before she dashed away down the hallway sobbing.

"... What do you mean... Asuna..." Negi whispered to himself.

"It means boya..." Eva looked at Negi. And Negi took on Eva's gaze.

"What is it... Eva..." Negi said with a hard expression.

"... It's nothing..." As Eva looked away.

"Okay... Eva..." Negi said as he went to fetch his clothes in the bathroom.

As Negi closed the door Eva thought

"His expression is just like his fathers... I got to get his seed inside me and make him become mine before that bone headed Asuna..."

Eva said while getting her clothes from the floor.

*****Sigh*****

"Looks like I need to masturbate again..."

Eva says as she takes a dildo out of her drawer

In the Bathroom-

As Negi was getting dressed Negi thought

"Why was Asuna crying... Did I do something wrong?... What did she mean by I'm a heart breaker..."

Well how'd you guys like it? :D It was my first but I got know a bit of this stuff... (Bullies .) And my life is scared :3 because of them... Yay bullies... –

So anyways hope you liked it! :D This is my sort of first fanfic. I discontinued my other one. Well hope you liked it! I'ma continue making these. :3 But I will post a review limit to my stories so I will be able to get some reviews but at the same time work on these :D So see ya later till next chappy! (P.S. I'm going to Korea to see my cousins and my grandpa :( He's sick. So I can't update anything sorry! TT I'll be back by maybe next month or a bit longer. And thx for ur patients! Remember! Read, share, fav, write a review, and until next time! Same name, same category, same word font, good night!


	2. The little fight over Negi

Chapter 2-

The little fight over Negi... Or is it a talk suited for adults?

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima

One Week after the incident...

"Well everyone! I hope you have a great summer vacation!" Negi said in a cheerful voice.

"Yes Negi-kun!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Alright! Class is over!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone seemed happy... but Asuna...

After everyone has left the classroom Negi came and confronted Asuna while everyone else left for their summer vacations.

"Hey Asuna-"

"Go away Negi... I don't want to talk about this..."

"But you got it all wrong Asuna! We were just-" But Asuna cut him off.

"Just what! About to have sex! Your only 11 and your about to have sex! How do you think I feel! You were my first kiss and I loved i-"

"Hey bo~ya!" Eva-chan said to Negi.

"Hello master-"

**BAM**

"Ouch! What was that for!" Negi said rubbing his head.

"For calling me master god damn. I thought I told you to call me Eva from now on didn't I boya?"

"O-oh that's right master-I mean Eva-chan!" Negi stuttered.

"Oh, and isn't today your birthday boya?" Eva said with a sexy tone.

"Oh that's right!" Negi said with a surprise.

"Well I got a surprise for you bo-"

"Oh sorry Eva-chan! But Negi has to "Spend" Sometime with me today on his Birthday! Remember last year you got him?"

"Huh?"

Flashback:

"Now boya! Work hard on your birthday! Do more pushups!" Eva said with an evil voice and laugh.

"B-But master! It's my birthday!" Negi said with a whimper.

"Don't talk! You better do more fucking pushups or I'll give you a fucking blow job!" Eva said

"What is that master..." Negi said with a bit of a scare.

"it means I'll kill you and Asuna too!" Eva said pointing at Asuna in a cage.

"Why am I even here..."

End of Flashback.

"Oh..." Eva said with a grown.

"Then at least let me give him a birthday present." Eva said.

"Alright fine! But I have to give him my birthday present first" Asuna said pulling Negi.

"Oh no! He's mine!" Eva said pulling him toward her by the arm.

"No! He's going to be mine first!" Asuna said pulling Negi.

"Oh... Really you monkey!" Eva said staring at Asuna with a smirk and killing eyes.

"Who you calling monkey old hag!" Asuna said staring into Eva's eyes and giving a death glare.

"H-h-hey guys! How about you all give me your birthday presents together!' Negi said trying to ease the tension.

"A three-some! No way!" both girls said at the same time.

"Um... A what now?" Negi said with a confused look.

"Of course! He's only 12 now! He doesn't know what the heck a three-some is! He will be so easy to manipulate!" Both girls strangely thought at the same time.

"W-Well I'm going home okay guys! I'll see you later Asuna!" Negi said with a nervous expression, then dashed out the door.

"Well..." Asuna said.

"Should we do a three-some...?" Eva said.

" I'd rather have Negi for myself but..." Asuna said

"But we'd kill each other if we actually keep on fighting for him..." Eva said.

"Yeah that's right..."

"But your a student Asuna..." Eva said with a snicker.

"S-So?" Asuna said with a worried expression.

"This school doesn't allow teacher student relationships you know..." Eva said with a sudden glow on her face.

"B-But even so! We just won't get caught! And your a student too aren't you" Asuna said trying to protest and defend herself.

"Oh am I? I've been living here for over ten years! And I barley attend class. You think I would qualify to be a student?" Eva said.

"Damn! She played her trump card already!" Asuna thought.

"Well now then Asuna... Who do you think will qualify to be Negi's first...?" Eva said with a triumphant look.

"Me!" Asuna shouted out loud.

Eva's expression turning from triumphant to a serious look of death.

"Why you... Your nothing but a monkey... Do you really want a 12 year old seed to go inside you...?" Eva said with a mocking voice.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm younger then you old hag!" Asuna said trying to turn the tables around of this conversation.

"Well I got the same body level as Negi. And I can just transform my body by going to the special training area in my private villa!"

"Oh it's on now! How about this, who ever gets to give Negi a blowjob first gets to be Negi's first!" Asuna said with an expression that showed a look of determination.

"Fine! It's on Asuna!" Eva said.

"But I bet I'll win because of my charms! He so fell for me when I rubbed my boobs against him!"

"Why you-!"

Asuna let out a scream and tossed herself toward Eva. The result was Eva falling down with Asuna in an awkward position.

"Oh here it is! I forgot my bag..." Ayaka stopped dead in her tracks when she saw both Asuna and Eva on the floor.

"Oh Asuna! You little monkey! I didn't know you were a yuri kind of person!" Ayaka said with a mocking voice.

"N-No! You got it all wrong!" Both girls said.

"Oh I better tell Negi!" Ayaka teased as she trotted out the room.

"No!"

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry their isn't much action here. Next chapter will have a lot more action or the chapter after that. But I'm going away for a month and won't be able to update anything so sorry if I am disappointing the readers. Next chapter will be in Negi's dorm room and there's going to be a party! So stay tuned! What will happen next? (Note: If you think you already know whats coming then this isn't the end. I'm thinking of making this story a lot longer then you guys think.. Hopefully I don't discontinue this!) Fav, comment, read, share and laterz ppl!


	3. Negi's surprise present

Chapter 3-

Negi's surprise present

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima!

In the large living room of Evangeline's living room late at 1:22a.m

"Ahh! That was so nice Negi!" Eva-Chan said.

"I know right Eva? That was amazing!" Asuna said with excitement

"Ah... It was really nice sensei... Your private was actually pretty big!" Says Nodoka with pleasure.

"I still want to go for another round boya! Come on! Give me another shot!" Evangeline said with a seducing voice.

"No I want another shot of it!" Asuna said aggressively.

"No! I want it! Come on Negi sensei! I'll let you do me in my womb-"

But Nodoka was cut off by Asuna screaming-

"Hell no! I want my turn now! It's been over 10 minutes since I got to go again!"

"Well wait your turning monkey! He didn't go in me for over half and hour! Do you know how wet I am right now!" Evangeline said with madness.

"Don't forget about me guys! Come on! He didn't go in me for 45 minutes! I had to use Eva's vibrator for for peat sakes!" Nodaka said whining.

"Come on Negi! Who do you want to go inside first!" Asuna yelled.

"Ugh... No more... I can't eat anymore One-Chan..." Negi mumbled.

"Oh... He's asleep..." Asuna said in a whisper.

"Yeah we can see that now Asuna" Nodoka said also in a whisper.

"Let's leave him here to sleep... But damn I'm still so wet..." Evangeline said in also a whisper.

"Same here..." Asuna moaned.

"Me too..." Nodoka groaned.

" Then why don't you guys come to my room? I got LOTS of toys there"

"Oh really? Mmmmm... Sounds interesting!" Nodoka said with lust.

"Oh? Is innocent sweet Nodoka now a bit naughty?" Asuna teased.

"Oh yeah I am!" Nodoka said. And to prove that she was now a bit naughty, she took Negi's private (Still hard) And started to suck on it for a second then took it out of her mouth and released the remaining seeds from Negi from earlier.

"See? I'm a bit naughty now and besides" Nodoka said licking her fingers and massaging her small breasts.

"I'm just as wet as you people"

"Well then let's go to my room. I got tons of stuff there"

"Let me just undo the code for my secret shelf and... There we go!" Eva said with delight.

As she opened the secret drawer Asuna and Nodoka gasped.

"That's a lot of toys..." Asuna said still dazed.

"Yep! Enjoy yourselves guys!" Eva said.

"Wait! Guys! How about we do a contest on who can masturbate the longest without coming!" Nodoka said with joy.

"Sounds like a plan! Lets do it!" Said both Asuna and Evangeline.

5 minutes later

"Ready... Get set... Go!"

With that the contest has begun

(I don't know how to explain how the toys look like and I'm not even sure of myself but I heard word from my school of these things so please bare with me)

"So... When did you start your relationship with Negi?" Nodoka said flushed.

"Oh. We just did it with him for his birthday present. We just wanted to give him a little taste of adult things but turned over to become a whole fest of pleasure." Asuna said remembering the what happened just 4 hours ago.

"Yeah. Then you came along by accident and joined just because we forced you too... But we already knew that you wanted to do it with Negi anyways." Evangeline said teasing Nodoka.

"Well Mhm! I guess I really did like it th- AHHH!" Nodoka screamed while she had an orgasm

"Oh man! I'm out." Nodoka said in disappointment.

"Oh! How about we place a bet on who ever has an orgasm LAST has to do a show for all Negi and the people that didn't have an orgasm last!' Said Asuna.

"But no fair! Nodoka came first!" Evangeline said.

"Well to bad! Who agrees to this!"

Both Asuna and Nodoka raised their hands.

"Fine fine..."

"So what happened before I came into your party?" Nodoka said wondering. Oh! You came just in time before Eve and I were about to start." Asuna says.

"It all started like this"

Flashback:

"Why do we need to do this party at your house..." Asuna said grumbling.

"Cause this is the last place that they would expect to come! Besides, nobody knows that Negi's here! It's just 7'o click you know." Evangeline said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh... right..." Asuna said feeling stupid.

***Ding Dong***

"Oh! That must be Negi!" Asuna said.

Before Asuna opened the door she just noticed something.

"Hey Eve. Where's Chachamaru." Asuna demanded.

"Oh. I let her get a vacation. Right now she's in another dimension filled with horny robots." said Evangeline

"Seriously!" Gasped Asuna.

"Nope" Evangeline said while laughing at Asunas prized expression.

As Asuna groaned she opened the door and came face to face with a nice clean Negi.

"Oh! What a surprise! You took a bath!"

"Well it IS my birthday after all. So yeah." Said Negi with a smiling expression.

"Well come on in. Evangeline is waiting for ya... With cake!"

"Oh boy!"

(After the delicious chocolate strawberry cake)

"Wooh! That cake was good Evangeline!" Negi said patting his stomach.

"Yeah it was Eve! And I never imagined that you can cook so well!" Asuna said scrapping her plate.

"Well glad you like it! Oh and now Negi... Come with me I have to give you a bit of "Training" now." Evangeline said with a seductive voice.

"On my birthday master?" Negi said with a childish groan.

"Well consider it as fun... Now come along my pet... We're going to have a lot of 'fun'"

"Hold it right there!" Asuna yelled slamming her fork.

"I want to come too! I want to have some fun! And I want to see this training also!"

Know what Asuna wanted and that whatever Evangeline does won't stop Asuna's passion for Negi Evangeline just replied

"Alright fine"

Now this caught Asuna off guard.

"What...?" Asuna said with a dazzed expression.

"I said fine. You can have fun with me and Negi here."

"What... No fighting? Or arguing? Just..."

"Yep..."

"Um... What?" Negi said with a confused expression.

"Might as well have this training/fun here..." Evangeline said with passionate eyes.

"Yeah... Let's have some fun now shall we..." Asuna also said it the same way Evangeline did.

"Um... Guys..." Negi said getting a but worried.

5 minutes later...

"You like this Negi?" Asuna said rubbing her breasts on Negi's chest

"Ah... Asuna..."

"How about this Negi" Evangeline said while she put her forbidden spot on top of Negi's mouth.

"Ahh! What are you doing Eva-"

"Like it Negi... You'll like it..."

"But-"

"Lick it now Negi!"

"Yes Evangeline!"

As Negi was licking Evangeline's forbidden spot Asuna reached toward Negi's private and started to stroke it.

"How does it taste like Negi?" Evangeline said with pleasure.

"It tastes like... Honey?"

(Authors note: I don't know how it tastes like)

"Mhm! I want to have a taste of this!" Asuna said about to put Negi's cock into her mouth until suddenly...

"N-N-Negi!" Said that innocent voice.

"Ah! Nodoka! Help me!" Negi said yelling.

"Ah! Umm-" But Nodoka didn't have enough time to do anything because-

"Your not going to do anything Nodoka!" Evangeline said with a smirk and used magic to close and locked the door.

"Now... Weapons stripping!" yelled Evangeline.

"Ah!" Nodoka screamed in surprise as her clothes were torn away.

"Now Nodoka... Would you like to join us... Or would you want me to kill you..." Says Evangeline with a deadly voice.

"Ah... Ah..." Nodoka was at the verge of tears.

"But I know how much you want too... I mean look at Negi's private! Don't you just want it...?" As Evangeline said this Nodoka took notice of Negi's member.

"Oh... That looks... But I just came to look for Negi but... Looks like..." Nodoka studdered.

"You hit the jack pot?" Asuna said still gabbing at Negi's member.

"Ah! Stop Asuna! What is this rush! Oh my god! AHH!"

Negi screamed as he came all over Asuna's hand.

"Oh my... Negi... Asuna... Can I-"

"Sure! And Negi?" Asuna said.

"Y... yeah...?" Negi said still breathing heavily.

"You like this don't you...?" Asuna said smiling.

"Oh yeah... I don't know why but... I'm only 12 but I'm losing my virginity and.. But this... Feels to good..." Negi said.

"Happy birthday..." Said Asuna.

"Yeah... Thanks" Said Negi as Asuna gave Negi a deep kiss while Nodoka startign giving Negi and blow job and Evangeline making Negi finger her tight cunt.

(Authors note: Note that this is my first mature adult story. I forgot the details such as breast size and such. And also to the people who don't know I know these things because of bullies from my childhood (And my 13th b-day is coming soon... No!) And anyways, thx for reading again! Comment, fav, share, and see ya in the next chapter)

(Authors note 2: Sorry if this was a bit boring but this is my 1 ½ first fanfic, other one was discontinued)


	4. Authors note

Authors note-

To all the people who have liked this story thank you! I got 461 hits and 217 visitors in just 10 days! Currently I'm with my cousins and such cause it's summer break and I'm using my aunts computer to type this message and the next chapter right now. So here is how it's going to work.

I got word from a reviewer who wanted more (it's a good thing)

This is what he/she wrote-

Negixasuna fan

the story line needs work and you might what to make the chapters longer with more details.

As so… I was writing like a chapter everyday before I went away. And now it's going to change.

The reader wanted the chapter to be longer and to have more detail. I'm currently working on that and while I was away I was thinking of ideas and there will be a bit of a new mix.

Negixasuna fan is helping me out with the plot. Telling me the characters mostly and what to put in. And I give big credit to her!

This is just an authors note and just to tell you the next chapter might come out in about 2~3 days time. I'm trying to make the chapters really long now well not "to" long cause then you guys will get BORED (I know I do sometimes) So now it will be about 2 or 3 chaps a week or by 2 weeks. Everything is going smoothly for now but I hope you enjoy this next chapter that might come out today or tomorrow. So I hope you guys really do stay tuned and remember.

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!


	5. A Dream?

Chapter 4-

A… Dream…?

*Disclaimer- I don't own Negima!*

Asuna's POV

"Mhmm… Oh god Negi… That's it! Right in… Ah!" I yelled with a slight scream.

What that said I felt something press between my breasts and a muffled sentence that said-

"Mhm… Onee-Chan…"

As you all might know who it is… It's-

"Ah! What! Negi what the hell are you doing!" I said with a yell.

"Uh… Um… What…?"

I noticed that Negi must still be hazy from his sleep by just looking at his eyes… Which were beautifully changing from light brown to dark brown. I never noticed how wonderful his eyes could have been..

"Oh a-a-a-a-Asuna I'm so sorry! I-I-I-It's my h-h-habit again! I'm very sorry Asuna!"

With that he bows down to me in a very respectful manner… He really is an English gentlemen isn't he… Wait… What!

"It's ok… You're just a brat anyway…"

With that I rolled over.

"Um… Asuna…" I heard Negi say stammering a bit.

"What is it Negi-Bouze" I demanded

"Mind um… Putting your clothes on…?"

As I rolled back to look at his face I could see a trail of something red from his nose to the sheets. And that told me everything…

"Then get out of here you perv! Asuna punch!"

In a flash I raised my fist and punched him so hard that he flew across the room and-

*CRASH*

"… Oh shit…"

As I looked across the room… There was a big crater on the wall… And a broken Negi.

"W-What's going on Asuna-Chan!" I heard Konoka yell in a sweet childish voice

"Oh fuck…"

"Oh… Asuna I think you cracked my ribs!"

"Oh! Negi are you ok! Let me heal you with my card! Adeat!"

With that Konoka has healed Negi within the three minutes on the attack.

"Thanks Konoka…" Negi said rubbing his head.

"No prob Negi! And Asuna you really should put your clothes on…"

As I looked down I remembered why I punched Negi so hard…

"Oh god… Negi stop staring!"

It was our dorm. Two sofas and a carpet facing the T.V, a small kitchen that you can walk right into when you enter the dorm room and a desk that faces the window with a wonderful view of the campus. True that it was still night but the moon light was still shining in the room that had a nice gloom setting. But I'm really surprised that the whole entire campus didn't wake up from the crash that they must have heard. To be it was like an explosion why a Tank missile!

As I looked at the clock it was only 2:30A.M.

I quickly pick up my pajamas and slipped them on. But the most surprising that was that I found my underwear on the sofa… ON the sofa!

"Oh Asuna~! What have you done on the bed with Negi-kun~?" Konoka said in a mocking tone.

"Just shut it Konoka! It was nothing! That idiot Negi climbed into my bed again! If he didn't do that then this wouldn't have happened!" I yelled out.

"Ah Asuna-Chan I'm really sorry." I heard Negi say.

As I turned to face him I saw a sweat drop form and fall on the floor.

"W-Well just don't do that again ok! Sheesh!"

"Alright guys! Lets go back to sleep. We got to get to school on time today for the new school year or else we'll get a yellow card!" Konoka remarked. (Which kind of ticked me off)

"Konoka's right! Well good night Asuna, Konoka!"

With that Negi climbed up to his sleeping area with his small desk, a laptop, a box, his wall filled with magical items, a potion making kit, and a sleeping mat (Asian style).

I sighed with grief.

"Say Asuna-Chan, what DID you dream about that made you strip on the bed with Negi with you~?" Konoka kept teasing.

"I-It's nothing Konoka!" I said now a bit worried.

"Oh fine Asuna-Chan. But I wonder... You like Negi-Kun don't you~!"

"Oh god Konoka just please drop it and lets get some sleep" I said

"I mean… Just look at him! Look at his sleeping form!"

I climbed up the ladder to Negi's small sleeping area and saw him sound a sleep.

"I mean… He's sleeping in a sweet, cute, charming manner and his face so soft and his lips look so…"

At the last second I slapped myself before I could say anything more and I jumped off the ladder.

"See! A total brat and pig!" I yelled softly.

"Oh~ But Asuna-Chan is blushing beat red~!"

"Stop teasing me Konoka!"

"It's L.O.V.E-"

"Konoka lets just drop this and sleep" I said with an annoyed voice.

"Ok fine… But Asuna still love-"

"Shut it Konoka…" I finally said with a bit of rage.

"O.K~!"

With that Konoka slept sound asleep in an instant she hit the hay.

"God…"

As I climbed that ladder I thought…

"What did I just say about Negi…"

As I tucked into bed I thought…

"What did I think about Negi's eyes when I stared at them"

As I pulled my sheets to my neck and tucked my hands I thought-

"What was that dream anyway… With Nodoka, Eva, and me doing that with Negi…"

As I closed my eyes I thought

"What does it all mean…"

With that my vision turned black and I had a dreamless sleep…

The next morning…

"Oh god Negi-kun! We're late!" I yelled while running.

"Wait, did you say WE'RE late Negi-kun Asuna-San!" Negi yelled over the noise of footsteps that were running toward the school.

"Um what! I can't hear you!" I yelled out pretending not to understand what he said.

"I think he said 'Wait, did you say WE'RE late Negi-kun Asuna-San-'"

"LALALALALALALALA! Don't you just love this song!" I screamed out cutting of Konoka.

"Wait! What song-"

"Oh no! We're going to be late! Let's race who's going to be get to class faster!" I yelled out again cutting off Konoka.

"O.K~!"

With that me and Konoka raced to class.

Negi's POV-

Asuna is acting so weird. First she hit me last night when I saw her naked. But she's ok with that cause I remember the time when we were both naked and she kept washing me…

*Shivers*

And then she stares at me when I sleep and mumbled something.

Then she cuts me off while I was running and she said we're late Negi-kun…

WE'RE late NEGI-KUN!... KUN! What's going on… Did I do something wrong…?

*5 minutes later*

"Alright… It's now class 4-A… I hope the classmates are still the same…"

As I took in a deep breath I walked in the classroom and-

"Good morning every-"

I slipped and fell down on the floor. When I looked up I saw a sight that is as always normal in 3-A but now 4-A.

"Oh! Umm… Negi-Sensei!" And it was Nodoka.

"Ah! I'm sorry Nodoka-"

When I opened my eyes by rubbing my head I saw…

"EH! Nodoka! What are you doing to Negi-Sensei!" I heard Ayaka say in an astounding manner.

"I-It's not what it looks like Ayak-"

"Oops! Oh Negi-Sensei! I fell! Oh how clumsy of me!"

"Ah Ayaka its alrig-"

But I was cut right off cause of what I saw.

"Oops! Oh Negi-Kun~! Looks like you saw my panties again!"

But what really caught my eye about her panties… It wasn't an ordinary panty… It was a thong… A thong! It was very thin and light brown with my picture on it!

"Hey! No fair class rep uhhh…" says Fuka and her sister.

"Oops! Oh Negi-Kun! How silly of me to trip… Oh Negi! You saw my panties!"

"Ah uhhh, um!"

I started feeling something warm trickling down my nostril and the feeling started to become thicker and thicker by the second.

"Hey! No fair!" Everyone said besides Asuna, Yue, Eva, Chachamaru, Setsuna, Konoka, and Sayo.

And all together they fall down and…

"Oh Negi! I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me!"

Everyone's panties from red to blue to purple to brown!

I was starting to suffocate; they all piled on to me with their panties all around me. I knew that behind those panties was a wet spot to making babies. I learned something's from Chamo by the way.

Every inch on my body was covered with butts and panties.

"Why must the girl school uniforms be skirts!" I thought.

"Hey! Everyone get out of the way!"

That voice lifted my spirits! It was the voice of Eva-chan! Then I saw light! The panties and asses were moving out of the way and I saw light and it was closer and closer and closer until-

"Oh boya! You can't go on like that!"

What I saw shocked me…

"What are you looking at boy?"

Evangeline said with a smirk on her face… A really sexy one too… Wait what!

"Uh…"

"I said what are you looking at"

Evangeline was wearing a super mini-skirt that was black as always. But not to short so that her panties showed. She was also wearing dark stockings with the suspenders that attach to the thigh. She was wearing a tight but a bit loose white shirt and was wearing dark heels.

"Uh…"

"What is it boya? You like what you see?" Evangeline teased.

"That's enough Evangeline McDowell!" I heard Asuna yell and slapping her hands clutched so tight that at this distance from here to her seat all the way across the side of the room on the front desk near the window.

The room had 3 by 2 desks. 3 going from left to right and 2 rows of desks. There was a bookshelf next to the window in the back and another bookshelf on the back. In the front of the room there was a desk fro the teacher and a big chalk board nice and clean ready for the day's lesson.

"What did you just call me….!" Evangeline turned to Asuna.

"I said that's enough Evangeline McDowell…!" Asuna yelled with rage in her voice.

"Don't you dare call me by my last name!"

"I can do what ever I want! Evangeline McDowell! What are you even doing to Negi-Kun!"

"Me? I'm his master! I can do what ever I want!"

"Wait… Master?" Everyone in the room said but Asuna, Yue, Chachamaru, Setsuna, and Konoka.

"Time freeze!" Eva casted the spell with a simple wave of her hand.

(Authors note: I don't really know what the spells are so I'm just going to make the spells names kind of simple)

"Yeah that's right. I'm his master so I can do what ever I want!" Eva said.

"You can't just do that! He has rights you know!" Asuna said with more rage.

"You know that I'm his master and masters can do what they want to their servants!"

"No! That's not how it works!"

"But there's one thing that does make a big difference Asuna…" Eva said with a evil voice.

"What is it…" Asuna said with her face still red with fury.

"I love him…" Eva said it straight and passionate.

"W…What!"

"You heard me! I love this boy!"

And as quick as a flash Eva turned around and pushed me against a wall.

"See! Now watch this Asuna!"

With my eyes still closed from the impact of my head to the wall I felt something press against my lips… It was soft and light and… Just so… Sexy?

But that's when I opened my eyes.

I started getting frantic but I held my place. I wanted to get out of here and run but at the same time I didn't want to… It must be that vampire attraction.

But that's when I made a movement that I regret… I kissed her back… In front of Asuna…

After what seemed like forever Eva broke the kiss. I was a bit disappointed but I knew that me and my master would do it sometime again…

"So… How was that boya? You liked it?" Eva said with a persuasive tone.

"It was… Amazing…" I stammered.

But that's when I heard a sob… I turn around and I see Asuna crying… Sobbing…

"A-Asuna! What's wrong!" I said as I ran to her.

"A…Asuna…"

I tried to place a hand on her but…

"Get your hand off me Negi!" Asuna said in a straight sentence with a gloomy sad voice.

With that the time freezing spell wore off...

"You… You Baka!"

I saw Asuna run out the classroom door with haste with tears running down her face and tears falling heavily on the ground leaving small trails.

*Ding Dong Ding Dong… Ding Dong Ding Dong*

"Oh! Boya the bell has rung! Please start the class Ne~gi~Kun~! What a wonderful day to start the new school year!" Eva said.

And with that everyone returned to their seats with a smile on their faces and some with confused looks.

"But… Asuna-"

"Oh forget her! She'll get over our new thing Negi-Kun." Eva said with a cute face.

"Huh? Kun?" Nodoka said.

"AH! Let's start class! Ahahahaha!"

In the outside I might be nerves and happy. But in the inside I was dead… I felt dirty, sad, and ungentle men like…

"Asuna…" I thought...

"What have I done…"

With that I blacked out.

(Authors note-

How you guys like it? Better? Like it being longer? Or do you want it to be shorter again or keep on making the chaps the same length or longer as this chapter? You reviewers decide! Wow! It's already 9:03! I've been working on this baby for 5 hours revising and editing everything. So hope you guys liked it! Please review :3 and remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)

(P.S- I give credit to negixasuna fan for making me think of this kind of plot. There will be KonokaxSetsuna couple in the future and a few others. I will credit negixasuna fan in the future chapters if I use her ideas to place in my plot! Thank you for your patients guys! Next chap is going to come in 1 to 2 days time!)


	6. What did you say?

Chapter 5-

What did you just say!

Negi's POV-

As I finally gasped and opened my eyes I sat bolt straight up and looked at my surroundings. And I knew at once where I was.

The room had a desk right facing a mirror and three hospital beds and I was on the bed next to the window. The other half of the room was covered with a blue curtain that blocked the view of the rest of the room. But I knew that the school nurse was behind it doing some paper work as she always does.

It was still sunny outside but it seemed that the sun must be setting because the room was lit by the nice gloom of the setting sun. The window was open and there was a slight breeze that some how helped the setting of the room and the imitating nice glow of the setting sun. The setting was so nice though. I knew that I needed to get up and look at the class but I just wanted to stay here and just rest.

Then I looked at the time… It's-

"Holy frick! It's 5:30!" I yelled out with surprise.

I quickly got up and put on my brown dress shoes and looked around for my bag.

I found it under the bed and picked it up with haste then dashed for the door.

But as I opened the curtains that showed the rest of the room I crashed into some body.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I said with defense to show how sorry I was.

"Oh! It's ok Negi-Sensei! I was just coming in to check on how you were doing!"

Then I remembered that voice and it was Konoka's.

"I'm really sorry Konoka! I really didn't mean too-"

But I was cut of when I heard another voice.

"Well look at who woke up!" And it was the nurses.

"Well finally you wake up! The whole class was worried why you were passed out and I found out why… But I didn't tell the rest of the class cause they'll just freak out." I heard the nurse say with a bit of a grim voice.

"Oh… What happened?"

But this time it was Konoka's turn to talk

"Ahh…Well Sensei, you see… You seem to have been bitten by a vampire… And we think we know who it was…" Konoka said with a worried expression.

"… Evangeline…" I said with a glum expression… I never knew that my master would trick me and drink my blood… But how… That was the question.

But as the nurse had read my mind she said

"Well… It seems that she drank your blood through your mouth and the bite mark was on your tongue… But the question is how she got access to your mouth and when. But we just don't know how." The nurse ended her sentence with a firm thinking expression that told me that she was really deep in thought.

I wanted to tell her how but as I opened my mouth to say what happened I snapped my mouth shut. Knowing that my master would get in trouble and then that would be the end of my training. So I just kept the information to myself. But the nurse had a sharp eye and caught my mouth being snapped shut right away.

"Is something the matter Negi?" The nurse asked politely.

"No… It's really nothing…" I said with a glum expression.

Then there was an awkward silence for a while.

"So um…" Konoka said trying to break the silence that surrounded the area.

"Could you excuse us Mrs. Nurse? I need to talk to Negi in private." Konoka finally finished.

"Oh sure. I'll leave you two together in here. I got to get some coffee anyway."

With that the nurse took her coffee mug that said "Mahora Academy" across and left the room.

After a few seconds Konoka opened her mouth and started to speak with a serious expression.

Konoka's POV-

After a few seconds when I thought the nurse was away from ear shot I hardened my face and turned to Negi and started to speak.

"Negi, when you collapsed everyone was struck worried about you. Then you were quickly evacuated to the nurse's office. But what everybody else didn't notice was the Evangeline disappeared. We found her in her house in the forest. We questioned her and she told us what you just heard from the nurse. It is true that your blood was drained from your tongue. But what she doesn't know is that you also gained this 'special ability' that Evangeline injected in you while you were well… Kissing her I guess." I finally said.

"Wait… How did you know…"

As Negi's head rose up he had a shocked expression.

"Well… Asuna told us everything and we examined your blood. But the new ability is-"

"Where's Asuna!"

Negi yelled out of no where and I was surprised. This wasn't the calm and confident Negi that we all know.

"Oh… She's at the world tree. She seemed to be really upset about something that happened today-"

"Yeah thanks! I'll talk to you later ok Konoka!"

Then for all I knew Negi just dashed out the door leaving a trail of dust.

I ran out the door and yelled to Negi yelling

"Wait! Negi! Your special ability is-"

But then I was cut off again!

"I'll talk to you later Konoka!" I heard Negi yell back

"Attraction…" I finished the sentence saying it to nobody specifically.

"Oh! Konoka is something the matter?"

I turned around and faced the nurse.

"Oh! It's nothing Mrs. Nurse!" I said with a smiling face.

"Oh. Well ok then! I think you should hurry on home! It's going to be night soon."

As she turned around to go into her nurse office again I said out loud-

"Is it normal for a girl to fall in love with another girl and want to make out with her!" But I covered my mouth a bit too late.

"What did you say? Something about lesbians?" I heard the nurse say.

"No it's not normal. But it's in your DNA so meh. I guess it's normal for you."

And with that the nurse went in her office and closed the door.

"Ojou-Sama! I'm here to escort you ho-"

I turned around and I kissed Setsuna square on the lips… Hard…

Her lips were so soft! They felt like wet soft feathers that was smooth to the touch and her lips tasted like… I don't know… Chocolate? But I didn't care. All I cared about was that we weren't freaks and that it wasn't our faults. All I wanted to do with Setsuna was to make out with her and to just go to some place alone.

After what was like forever I parted the kiss breathing heavily.

"O… Ojou-Sama… What was-"

"No… Don't talk Setsuna-San… Let's go to my dorm room… Alone… I got a surprise for you…" And with that I grabbed Setsuna's hand and started running through the hallway.

Negi's POV-

I started running harder and harder pumping my legs up and down trying to reach the world tree as fast as I can. I didn't even stop for a breather. All I wanted was to explain everything to Asuna-San.

After about 3 minutes I finally reached the world tree. At first I didn't see Asuna but as I walked around the huge base of the tree I found her near the edge of the bricks that allowed you to walk around the tree.

"Asuna-San!"

"Go away Negi…" I heard Asuna say with a gloomy voice.

"Asuna…" I said stopping myself.

I saw Asuna get up and looked at her for the first time. She looked terrible…

She had tear trails on her face and her two different colored eyes were sparkling with water and sadness. Her expression wasn't much better. It looked really gloomy with a slight dark expression. Her shirt was soaked with tears that it looked like a sponge and her skirt was covered with dirt and her shoes looked all dusty.

"Look… Negi…" Asuna said as she came toward me.

"I… I don't know… Why you did that… In front of my face…"

"Asuna… Let me explain… Please-"  
>"Look… You were my first pactio kiss… And I know that it was my first and you're first too…"<p>

"Uh… Yeah… Asuna and…?"

"When I said that it didn't count… I… I don't think I was right… Look Negi… You are my first and I will always keep it as that… Negi…"

"A… Asuna…"

I was shocked. Asuna never liked me from the start and the kiss that gave her special abilities seemed to change her a lot. That's how we became friends… Right?

"Asuna… We're just friends… Aren't we?" I stammered a bit.

"Negi…" Asuna said that and she came closer to me.

"Look… Negi-Kun…" Asuna came further and I stepped back.

"I… I don't know but… I don't want to lose you… I want you to become mine… Won't you?" Asuna said suddenly.

"W… What are you talking about…" I suddenly felt nervous.

"Negi… I don't want to lose you…" As Asuna said that she again took a step forward and I bumped to the base of the tree.

"I want you to be my first… The first to go inside me…" Asuna said suddenly and I didn't even understand what she was talking about.

My heart started to thump against my chest. My private started to get bigger but I didn't know why. Why all of a sudden! It never was like this when I saw her naked before!

"W-w-w-w-w-what do you m-m-m-mean Asuna-San" I said with a soft voice.

But before I heard a reply she kissed me…

This kiss felt different from Evangeline's kiss. This one felt for real. This one was filled with true lust and passion and I liked it…

*Lemon Alert*

(Author's note- My true first full lemon scene so please bare with me if I suck at it)

It was dark and the head lights were turned on but didn't go to the direction of the world tree. Instead, there was enough moonlight that we could just see each other.

We've been kissing for I don't know… About an hour or two I think? But I didn't care. I don't know when I started to have this feeling for Asuna but all I knew was that this passion felt great.

But finally to my disappointment Asuna broke this kiss.

"Aww… Asuna… Why did you break the kiss?"

"Cause… I wanted to try something new with you… From a dream I had." Asuna said in a sexy voice.

"Ah… Um… What do you mean…?" I started to ask.

"Ever heard of… Sex Negi-Kun?" Asuna said in a cute innocent voice.

"Um… What's that?" As I said that I felt stupid! A smart guy like me doesn't even know what THAT is!

"Ah… Of course! Your only 10 years old… But still…"

Asuna reached down and unzipped my pants.

"A-A-Asuna! What are you doing!" I said in a whisper.

"Just follow my lead Negi… You'll know what sex is in a moment…"

As she said that she pulled down my pants and my boxers all at once.

"Ah… Asuna…" I suddenly felt nervous.

"Negi… This will be my first time too… But I want you to be mine… Nobody else's…"

"Asuna-"

"Negi… Please…"

I looked into her pleading eyes. They looked so beautiful in the moon light. All her sadness seemed to go away and seemed to be replaced with desire. This was a new thing and I don't even know what this feeling in my chest is. But I knew that soon I'll find out what's making Asuna tick.

As I watched Asuna, she took off her skirt and her panties… But then I saw the wet spot the Chamo was talking about.

"Hey Negi…" Asuna said bending down and placing it right in front of my face.

"You know what this is…?" Asuna said in a now sexy tone.

"Um… Yeah I think… Chamo taught me it… It's called um… It's ah… A p… P…P…"

"A pussy Negi?"

"Uh yeah! That's it!"

"Well… You know what to do with it… Right?"

"I'm not so sure-"

"Lick it…"

"Um… What?"

"I said lick it…"

"But-"

"Oh fine… come here"

She placed her forehead onto mine and said

"Here's the memory of which I learned how to do this…"

"And that's how I learned what a hand job was"

As the memory came to a close.

"Oh… So that's what I need to do…"

"Yep… Now… Lick it now won't you?" Asuna said in a it of annoyed voice.

"Ok…" As I took a lick it tasted as if it was candy. Kind of like… Honey?

"Mhmmmm… Oh Negi… That's it right there… Oh! Oh yes!" I heard Asuna squeal with delight.

"That's right… Keep on doing that… Oh god… Negi…"

As I looked at her ass, it was tight and shaped nice and so was her cunt. It was nice, warm, looked cute, and looked tight too.

"Negi! I'm about too… Ah!"

Asuna screamed as she let go and her juices filled my mouth and after she was done, I swallowed it.

"So..."

Asuna said while wheezing

"How was it?"

"Mhmm… Asuna-Chan… It tastes like honey… And it's so warm too!"

"Glad you like it… Now it's my turn to have some fun"

As Asuna said those two sentences she unbuttoned her shirt and bra and sat there bare with only her shoes and socks.

"So…" Asuna said pressing her breasts to my face

"How you like it…"

"It's… It's so… Hot…" I stammered like an idiot and I gave myself a mental punch.

"Glad you like it…Now…" She grabbed my private which was erected and I just remembered the screaming of my private to be touched.

"Wow… That's actually big for your age… I say about… 5 inches?"

"Is that big… Enough…?" I said in a bit nervous manner.

"That's actually pretty big… But since you're my first…"

Before she could finish her sentence she stuck my private right into her mouth.

"Oh… Asuna…" I said in pleasure.

She just kept going back and forth, her tongue swirling around my private in her tight but soft mouth.

"Asuna… If you keep on doing that I think something will come into your mouth-"

"Oh shut up Negi-Kun" Asuna said when she took her mouth off of my private.

"I WANT it inside my mouth ok?"

And with that said she stuck it back into her mouth.

"Ok Asuna…" I said

She kept going back and forth and her breasts bouncing off her chest with her hard nipples pressing onto my legs.

"A-Asuna! I think I'm going to-"

With that I felt a rush of passion running and jetting out of my private.

"Cum…" I said as I felt the last drop of semen be swallowed down my Asuna.

"Wow… That tasted so good… Hmmm?"

"What is it Asuna?"

"Your dick… It's still hard~ Looks like it can go for another round…" Asuna said in again a sexy voice.

"Oh… Asuna… Ok"

But this time she did something unexpected. She went on top of me.

"Asuna… I don't think I'm ready for this part…" I said in an innocent voice.

"Look… I'll tell you were to let you seed go ok?"

"Alright, you're in charge." I finally said in defeat.

"Alright then…" Asuna said bending down.

"Here it goes…"

A rush filled my body when I entered Asuna and penetrated here… But the negative side was that Asuna's face was twisted with pain.

"A-Asuna! Are you ok! Maybe we should stop if it-"

"No Negi! It just hurts the first time… But it'll pass…"

With that she continued to drag on the fun. She kept going up and down with her breasts bouncing and beating against her chest and her orange like hair pulled back with her bells off… She looked like a princess… Because she is… A beautiful one too… And Asuna was right. Later on her cries turned to moans of pleasure which turned me on more.

"Ahh! Negi! Please! Harder! Pump it with me! Right… THERE YES THERE! OH YES!" Asuna screamed with delight.

"Asuna… You're so wet… Ugh! It… This feeling… Oh yeah… Feels so good!"

"This is what it is Negi! Oh! I… I think I'm going to orgasm again!"

"I think I'm about to climax again!"

"Negi! Please don't come inside my cunt!"

"B-But Asuna-"

"You want to become a 10 year old father!" Asuna yelled in remark.

"Hell no-"

"Then release your seed inside my asshole! It's better then nothing right!"

And Asuna was right. It was better then nothing.

"Ok then Asuna!"

With that I took my hard cock out and penetrated quickly into her ass. And Asuna started fingering herself.

"Ahh yes Negi! There! I'm about to…"

"Cum!" As I finished the sentence for Asuna I released my juices out inside Asuna's tight asshole. But Asuna's juices dripped down her cunt.

Finally, after what seemed liked hours we fell down on each other with Asuna's breasts dangling above my sweaty face.

"Well…"

Asuna said trying to catch her breath.

"Next time *Huff* You do the work ok?"

"Hahaha! Alright Asuna… But I think we should go… Before anyone sees us. It's already late at night and we made a lot of noise too." I said trying to catch my breath too.

"Ok… Let's go!" Asuna stood up and put her clothes on. While she did that I pulled up my pants and boxers and zipped up my pants.

"Ugh. I feel so sticky and sweaty" Asuna complained.

"Well my suit and pants and boxers and my BALLS are soaked too." I complained.

"Fine then… Want to take a shower together?" Asuna started teasing.

"Gladly!" I said in a happy tone.

"Only if the class isn't in the washrooms ok?" Asuna said sternly.

"Ok~"

"Let's hurry up home and take a shower. It's already 9. We really should hurry and by the way"

"What is it Asuna?" I started to ask

"I love you Negi SpringField"

"What did you say!" I was shocked.

"I love you, you idiot! Then why do you think I just had sex with you!" Asuna said playing angry.

"Oh! Ahahaha. Sorry Asuna. I love you too!"

A smile grew on my face and I saw Asuna's lips form a big grin.

"Then let's do it again tomorrow" Asuna said in a sudden sexy voice that turned me on a bit.

"Ahaha. You bet!"

With that we held hands and walked to our dorm room.

Then we set of to our dorm room.

*At the dorm room*

Setsuna's POV-

"Ojou-Sama! Did it hurt!" I said in a frantic voice.

"No it's ok Setsuna! Really! I really had fun!" Konoka said in a sweet voice.

"Really…?"

"Yes really!"

"But…" I stated

"Ok Setsuna! Let's take a bath together before Negi and Asuna come back!"

"Yes Ojou-Sama!"

Konoka's POV-

"But what are Negi and Asuna doing for so long that they aren't coming home early."

I thought to myself.

*Back to Negi and Asuna…*

While Negi and Asuna walked together back to the dorm rooms… Someone was watching what they did on top house roof that is visible to the world tree… And she's not quite happy about it…

Evangeline's POV-

"How dare she take my Negi… Making him climax into her asshole… That fucking dog!" I said out in rage.

"I'm just glad that I have very good vision… But damn… Now I'm so wet… Hmm… Boya… The nights not over yet… You're going to have to please your master as well tonight… But this time… In the cunt...!"

With that I flew back to my house concealed by the trees and went to my bedroom to start making plans to get Negi to climax into my cunt.

"Hehehe… The nights not over boya… I'll get my revenge on that girl as well… And that special ability isn't attraction those fool's… It's an attraction that will make Negi go crazy for me!"

With that I laughed and evil laugh

"Boya… Once again… The night is still young! I will have you and make you mine! Asuna… This is a battle for Negi!"

(Authors note- How'd you like it? It was a day early right? So what do you think? I made my first lemon scene long. How did you like it? Please help me out :T I'ma need advise for the future. And you guys vote if you want the KonokaxSetsuna lemon scene! But that's going to have to wait when I come back to America! (Estimated date- 8/22) And I'll make one more lemon scene but you guys are going to wait till August 22nd for more lemon scenes. I'ma just make one more. Why? Because this is my aunts computer and I feel a bit dirty cause I'm typing this. So yeah! So comment and review please! And tell me what to improve on the lemon scenes! :D This time estimated update time will be 1~3 days! So remember to check in! And remember!

R.R.F.A.P!

R-Read

R-Review

F-Fav

A-Alert

P-Peace!

Oh and by the way I don't own Negima. And stay tuned!)

(P.S. Also please share this story with other people)


	7. This is for training Right?

Chapter 6-

This is for training… Right?

Asuna's POV-

As me and Negi were walking through the hall way to the bath house, I just can't help smiling. I now know that Negi will be mine forever. But there are still people who love Negi… And he's only 10… But… Oh well, looks like this will be a rough road. But after I graduate, he and I can go on dates and all. He'll be 15 and I'll be 20! But… He's still adorable… His brown eyes, his nose, his lips are so soft! But best of all… His private is 5 inches already! Can't wait till he actually grows up!

Negi must have noticed me staring at him because he started to stare at me too.

"Asuna-Chan" Negi started to speak while smiling.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

I blushed and said

"There's nothing on your face… But there seems to be something on your lips… Let me get it for you."

When I said that I went for Negi and tried to kiss him but he resisted.

"Asuna, not here! This place isn't private! And besides there's someone coming this way!"

To my surprise, Negi was right. This wasn't the right place to do this. And someone was coming. But gladly today the lights were a bit more dimmed then usual so we weren't spotted right away.

As the foot steps drew closer we straightened ourselves up and waited for the person to come to full view. But to my relief, it was just Konoka.

"Hey Asuna, Negi, why are you guys come home so late? It's already 9:10! And you missed dinner! I some tasty beef soup today you know!" Konoka whined.

"Oh, sorry Konoka! We were studying by the world tree today. Right Negi?"

As I said the last sentence I nudged Negi's side and he got the message.

"Ah! That's right Asuna! We were working near the world tree! Cause umm…"

I gave myself a mental face palm in my mind and thought "Good job Negi! Now what do I say!"

"Because… There's… There's supposed to be a surprise quiz tomorrow and Asuna forced it out of me and wanted my help!" I heard Negi say.

"Oh really!" Konoka looked a bit shocked.

"Y-y-yeah! But it's actually pretty simple stuff and well… You know how Asuna is at in English class"

At the end Negi gave off a nerves laugh.

"Oh… And what's that smell…" Konoka asked us.

"W-w-what smell…?" I replied a bit nervously.

Konoka started sniffing Negi then sniffed me. She wrinkled her nose when she smelled both of us.

"You guys smell… Weird…"

"Oh! Um… We ran here as fast as we can because we thought you would get worried!"

I answered now kind of showing my nervousness.

"Oh… I wasn't worried! And besides, you have your pactio neo card and Negi is super strong! Remember the time when he versed Fade? Damn… He looked so hot- I mean he looked so sexy I mean… Uh… I got to go the bathhouse! Setsuna is waiting for me! Hey, are you guys going to the bathhouse?" Konoka started to say

"Um… Yeah. We are sweaty and we do smell kind of… bad, so yeah." I was relieved. Konoka had us in the palm of her hands and she messed up. I thank the magical force of nature.

"Then come on! We'll go together! Negi-Sensei too!"

And with that Konoka skipped to the bath house. But while she was skipping, I saw something liquid like on her butt…

"Oh… So even Konoka has a dirty side…" I said evilly

"What do you mean Asuna-Chan?" Negi asked me as we walked toward the bath house with Konoka a bit a head.

"Oh nothing Negi-Kun… Nothing."

And with that, that was my little secret I closed inside my box of secrets in my head. This secret could be pretty useful.

"Oh! And by the way Negi-Kun, Anya's here!" Konoka said out of nowhere.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what!" I started to stammer

"Yeah! Anya is in the bath house and arrived tonight! She's going to stay here in Mahora Academy from now on."

"WHY! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A BRAT! WHY IS SHE EVEN GOING TO STAY HERE!" I yelled out loud.

"A-Asuna! Please calm down! It's nothing like Anya is going to do anything to me! We're just friends." Negi said casual but at the same time in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah but Negi-Bozu… She's your childhood friend! Come on-"

"Asuna the reason why Anya is here is because she said that she's going to learn fortune telling here from now on." Konoka cut in.

"Why not England thought…" I started feeling fire boiling in my stomach a little bit. And I knew why… Anya could take Negi away from me and she look like she will become pretty beautiful when she grows up.

"Oh! Because her old teacher died from a car!" Konoka said in a happy voice.

"Oh…"

With that we were silent till we finally reached the bath house.

"Well, let's go in Negi!" I started to drag Negi because he was resisting

"But Asuna-Chan! I hate baths!" Negi started to whine

"GET-IN-HERE!" With a final tug I pulled to hard and Negi went fly toward the water and he landed with a loud SPLASH!

I'm just glad that I took his clothes off before he got in the water.

Negi's POV-

As Asuna threw me with such force I crashed into the water and I was desperate to get out.

"A-Asuna-Chan! What was that fo-"

But I stopped in mid-sentence when I felt something brush against my leg.

"Negi, what's wrong?" I heard Asuna say with a bit of a worried look.

"I… I think some things in the wat-"

But before I could finish something jumped out of the water and gave me a death hug and a small figure screaming "NEGI-KUN!"

"Oh! Anya, how, are, ugh, you humh, doeeeeng!" I tried to say but all the air in me was pushed out by Anya's hug.

"I missed you so much you brat!"

I felt something heavy about to burst from my nose because Anya was naked. And while I was gone, I noticed that Anya has grown a little… And I sensed an evil aura behind me. But finally I couldn't hold it in for much longer and I felt a warm trickle fall down from my nose to my chin.

"A-Anya" I tried to say

"Can you ugh… Let, go, of, me?"

"Oh sorry Negi!"

As she let me go I gasped for air

Anya's POV-

As I let go of Negi and saw Negi has grown a lot to and I blushed while staring at his private spot that I accidently let it rub on my stomach while I hugged him.

"Um… Negi…" I started to say

"Y-y-yeah…?" I heard Negi reply.

"Um… Your nose is bleeding…"

"I... I can… I can feel it…" I heard Negi state.

"And what are you doing here…"

In an instant I knew that voice.

"A… Asuna…" I said with a grimaced voice.

"Anya… What are you doing with Negi…" I heard Asuna say with an evil dark voice.

"I- I did nothing! All I did was hug him! I mean come on! He's a brat! Just look at him! His kind of muscle like figure, his smooth like skin, his orange hair, his beautiful eyes, his soft looking lips and…"

I looked down and stared at his cock for a bit…

"And his private looks like it will be so bi-"

But I stopped myself by slapping Negi in the face… Hard…

"Ouch! What was that for!" I heard Negi complain a bit.

"See! You're so ungentle men like!" I said while turning around. And I felt something heavy start to form in my nose.

"What did I do wrong!"

I turned around and looked at him.

"That… Your showing 'that' to a lady in a bath house right in front of her face!"

Then I turned around and started to walk as fast as I can to the other side of the tub because blood started to trickle down my nose.

Negi's POV-

"I can't help it! It's just there ok! Jeez…" I yelled at her.

Then I gave a stressful sigh and slumped with my bottom on the tub floor and I looked at the water.

"Huh… Is that… Blood…?"

And as I saw the blood, it trailed to the way Anya went…

"Oh… Anya…"

"Finally that brat left… Negi are you ok?" I heard Asuna ask with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm ok… I just lost a bit of blood that's all" I said and got up.

"Well glad you're not hurt…"

"Yeah me too-"

"So… How you like this?"

I opened my eyes and saw Asuna undo her towel and watched it as it fall down on the floor.

"A… Asuna!" I remarked.

"What? This IS a bath house isn't it? Jeez. Why would I do that with you in a public place like this? Now come here so I can wash your hair!"

"NO! ASUNA WAIT!"

Evangeline's POV-

As I was staring through the bit fog covered large window I saw Negi be washed by Asuna. How much I hated it… But since I had good vision I got to see how Negi's private looked like… And god… That might be a bit too big… Jeez come on cunt… Stay put! We can't masturbate yet… We need Negi!... Oh god… I have to put this plan into action quick!

Negi's POV-

"Ouch my balls… You cleaned them to much…" I said while placing both hands on my private part massaging it a bit.

"Well they DID stink. And you cleaned my sensitive spot to much too… Ouch it hurts too you know!" Asuna said in defense.

"Oh well. At least tomorrow is a break day right? Can't believe school started at the day before Sunday!" I said while stretching my arms.

"Yep" Asuna said stretching her arms too. But her breasts popped out a bit and her towel was undone.

"Oh! Oops!"

I can't help but watch as it fell down to the floor and I was in awe.

"Well you've seen them before. What difference does it make-"

But she was cut off by a certain vampire name Evangeline.

"Hey boya. We need to train… NOW" I heard Evangeline say in a stern voice.

"Oh… Hello master! How are you doing here late at night in the dorms?"

"To come and pick you up boy! We need to train TONIGHT or else the training is cut off alright! Even if the battle to save the magical world is over doesn't mean that there aren't any more dangers! Now come on!" Evangeline said and grabbed my hand and tried to drag me along and I resisted.

"But master! I'm still wearing just a towel!" I tried to use the excuse.

"I got fresh clothes for you ok! We have to go now!"

And with that she started to drift through the air and I was held hopelessly.

"WAIT! WHY DOES HE NEED TO TRAIN SO SUDDENLY-"

"Because he is weak! By tonight, this training exercise will make him ten times stronger!"

My ears were ringing because of Evangeline's loud voice and it hurt.

Evangeline's POV-

I finally got him! True that this will make him stronger and this will be fun… A lot of fun… As we drifted through the night sky with Negi dangling through the air with just a towel on, he looked up at me with a surprising smile. His features, his skin, his beautiful chocolate like eyes, his orange brown like hair and his lips… Oh I just want to suck his blood out of it but I just wanted to kiss his lips hard and make our tongues clash together-

"Oh!" I moaned out loud by just thinking of it!

Negi's POV-

As we were drifting through the endless sky I looked at Evangeline and for some strange reason my heart started to pound against my chest. But why? I don't even know. This can't be love can it? I'm in love with Asuna! But why is my heart pounding. As I looked up to see Evangeline my heart just can't stop beating hard. What really surprised me was that I smiled and looked at her. I noticed my surroundings. We were heading toward Evangeline's house and on the ground were an endless amount of trees and in the sky there was just a moon but no stars. Damn light pollution! If there weren't so many house lights on then there would be stars and me and my master could have just landed and just… Wait what! Now I'm having some strange desires with my master… What's going on!

Evangeline's POV-

As I looked at my disciple again I noticed that he had a look of concern on his face. He must be worried of why I'm doing this so suddenly. So I said to him,

"It's alright Negu-Kun… I will make you stronger ok? That's all…"

I must have created a soft spot for Negi because even if I did want to do something hardcore with him, I wanted to be nice to him… Maybe the ability I've given him must be affecting me in some ways too.

Finally we landed in my bedroom through the large window.

"So…" I heard Negi start to say.

"… What's the training my love- I mean master?"

I turned to Negi and I saw him blush. Suddenly I felt sad… I knew that the boya might not really love me and that this might just be an ability… But I've got to find out if he really does love me for real… That means I need to find some way to get him away from Asuna then I need to turn him also into a vampire… To make him mine forever! But I'll do that later… It's time for the "training" to begin.

"Ok boy! I need you to put these clothes on"

I tossed him some right faded jeans and a pair of white socks but I left the black polo shirt out.

"Um… Master… Why aren't you giving me the shirt?"

"Are you questioning my option?" I said and gave him a glare and that quickly shut him up.

"Now…" I said while propping myself on the bed and crossing my legs over that gave Negi a little view of my dark thong.

"I want you to do 500 pushups right here."

"But master… I can see your-"

"Are you questioning me again?"

"No master… I'm sorry… I shall begin."

"498… 499… 500!" after about 5 minutes Negi finished. With that body of his, of course he could finish 500 pushups in just 5 minutes.

"Alright then Negi-Kun, trainings over." I said.

"But master… Is that all I can do? I can do more if you want-"

"It's ok. But wow you're so sweaty… Why don't you take a shower before you leave?" I cut him off.

"Oh… Alright master…"

And with that I saw him go to the bathroom with a large bathtub big enough for three people and heard the click of the bathroom door as it closed. When he turned on the water I said out loud.

"Glad that door doesn't have a lock… Now…"

And with that I stripped myself and walked toward the bathroom.

Negi's POV-

As I turned on the shower with hot water I started thinking.

"Why is master being so different to me today?" I thought out loud.

As I was thinking, I didn't hear the bathroom door open and close, I also didn't hear the bathtubs glass doors open and close.

Then a little while later I felt something wrap its arms around me.

"Negi-Kun… It must be lonely for you to take a shower alone… Don't it?" Evangeline said in a sexy voice.

"Oh… Master-"

"Please call me Evangeline from now on Negi-Kun…"

"Ok… Then… Evangeline… What are you doing in the shower-"

But before I could finish Evangeline pushed me down gently on the tub floor and went on top of me.

For the first time I noticed her true features. Her wavy blonde hair and her soft pale skin… But what mostly caught my eye was her beautiful emerald like eyes…

Then I felt a warm hand grab hold of the base of my already erected private.

"M-m-master… What are you-"

But was cut off.

"It's ok boya… This will make you stronger… Now… Let's start the real training here hmmm?"

(Author's note- Ahahahaha! Hang over! So how you guys like it? Ok, I need your guy's votes. What lemon scene do you want next after this lemon scene? Another NegiXAsuna lemon, NegiXEva lemon, or a KonokaXSetsuna yuri? Well you guys decide! The lemon or yuri scene will be up at around maybe 8/25~8/28! So message me people! (Note: I will take only 10 votes. If it's tied then I will make two scenes of lemons or yuri) So hope you guys liked this one! Remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!

Next chap shall be up in 1~3 day's time!)

(P.S. If you guys want any requests for the story, then you guys need to private message me and I might put it on the story line ok? So now see you in 1~3 days!)


	8. This is so NOT for training!

Chapter 7-

This is so NOT for training!

(Authors note- It is to hot… Who agrees with me? Oh yeah! Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NEGIMA! (Is the disclaimer thing necessary?))

Evangeline's POV-

As I grabbed my disciple's private I already felt myself get wet. I don't really remember when I started to like the boy… Maybe because of his father? His strength? His bravery? I will never know. But all in all I fell for him. Love is what I really want! I want the boy to love me and be with me forever. But in order to do that I need him to…

"M-m-m-master!"

I heard a faint whisper through the steam and I started to focus again.

"I'm... I'm about too- AH!"

I didn't realize that I was giving Negi a blow job. But I felt his hot semen cover my right hand and a bit of it gush at my nose and my stomach.

"Cum…" I thought.

"He needs to cum inside me… I need him…"

And with that I got the answer. I knew what I needed to do and what to do in order for the boy to become mine.

"Ugh… Evangeline…"

I looked at Negi's face and I saw that his eyes looked hypnotized. His beautiful chocolate eyes turned in to hard brown eyes inside of that shining color.

"What is it boy-"

But before I could finish he got up and made me get on my knees and my mouth was just high enough for me to feel comfortable to suck his 5 or 6 inch meat stick.

(Authors note- Lol)

"Negi! What in the world are you-"

But again he interrupted me and grabbed my hair hard.

"Evangeline…" Negi said in a seductive voice.

Right away I felt a fire burn down my stomach. It must just be the heat from the shower that we were in… Or was it? This feeling was too much! All I wanted to do was push Negi to a wall and then just rape him but I wanted him to do it… But how? That was the problem.

"Negi-Kun…" I replied in a soft whisper.

Then without warning… He pulled my hair forward bringing my head forward as well

"Neh-geh!"

I tried to say but my throat was clogged from the blow job that Negi was making me do and I started to gag and choke!

"Oh! Damn! This is too much! Oh wait… Why is his cock expand-"

Before I can even finish my thought sentence Negi's semen just jetted into my mouth and made me even gag even more. But I couldn't do anything about because Negi won't take his cock out of my fucking mouth… So I did the last thing I wanted to do.

I swallowed his semen in one go.

And with that he finally pulled his huge stick out and I started to choke and spit out some of his semen.

"Damn Negi!" I started to say

"That was a huge fucking load you fucking know that!" I said in a bit of sarcastic anger.

When I looked up at Negi again after I coughed out the rest of the load that I couldn't swallow I looked up at him.

His private was still hard but through the steam I could see that he looked shocked at what he had done.

"M-m-m-master! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what going on with me! I really am sorry!" And with that Negi bowed down to me as I stood up.

"Well you should be boy! You almost killed me!" I said with sarcastic fury. But to Negi, he must have taken it as if it were real anger.

"I'm sorry master! I really am! Is there anything I can do to repay you for the trouble I gave you!"

And with that sentence said, my face brightened.

Negi's POV-

With that sentence said, my face darkened into a nervous face. When Evangeline smiled, she always had something dirty in mind.

I embraced myself for what my master's punishment was going to be. Surly it would be to do 10,000 push ups in ten minutes or to carry a huge boulder on my shoulders and run ten with it ten times around the huge private villa that master has 50 times or something like that.

But what master said next really surprised me. She said-

"Then you have to cum where I want you too alright boy? Or else I will torture you or worse… End your training…!" And when I looked up to see her face she wasn't kidding…

I was just glad that the water was washing away the sweat drops that were forming quickly on my face and the steam was covering some of master's private areas… But not completely.

"Phew! Boya, is it hot in this shower or what?"

As I watched my master bend down to turn off some of the hot water and turn on more cold water, I can't stop but look at cute butt… I'm glad that the evil voice in my head was gone and now I was free to look at my own will and not go and fuck my master but… I wanted to just… Thrust myself into her… But… Why am I having such affection to my master! I could just left instead of taking that dumb shower which I am in now and now this! But… At least… No! What am I thinking!

Evangeline's POV-

As I bent down real low to give Negi a good view as I turned on the cold water, I can't help but smile. The plan is going perfectly… Well… Almost perfectly. When I glanced back I saw that Negi was in his deep thoughts again. So I wanted to give Negi my attention so I leaned backwards after I turned on the water and…

"Oops! Oh sorry Negi! It was my bad… Oh… Your naughty aren't you… Already near my ass as I would say…"

And Negi was blushing tomato red as I made him lean his back against a wall and I started to move up and down from behind making Negi moan a bit in pleasure.

"Now were moving fast forward…"

Asuna's POV-

"Why the hell would Evangeline want to take Negi right away without notice… I could sense something bad is going on… But I don't know what!"

I said franticly while pacing around the my dorm room with Konoka and Setsuna in the living room watching a pokemon cartoon

(Authors note- I fucking hate pokemon. But pokemon fanfic's are an ok.)

"Maybe Evangeline sensed a danger in the near future?" Konoka suggested.

"Then… How about… She needs him to get more muscle?" Setsuna suggested this time.

"Do you guys think that those kind of excuses are for real!" I yelled out without meaning too and I caught myself at the last second.

"Oh… I'm sorry guys I-I-I… I'm just worried about Negi-Kun and I looked out the window that had a 3/4th moon.

"It's ok Asuna- … Wait… Did you just say Negi-Kun!" Konoka said suddenly.

"Wait! I didn't mean-"

"Hey guys!" Konoka yelled out the door.

"Asuna called Negi Negi-Kun!" She yelled out loud.

"What the fuck Konoka-" But I couldn't finish my sentence when suddenly there were a whole thunder of doors opening quickly and rumbling of the students in 4-A running through the hall way.

"Eh! Asuna-Chan called Negi-Kun Negi-Kun!" And as always, the first ones to the door were Nodoka and Ayaka and surprisingly Anya.

"Ah! Guys it's really nothing like tha-"

But then a sudden large amount of Dark aura filled the room…

"So… You like Negi-Kun now huh…" Ayaka said cracking her knuckles.

"What are you going to do with Negi-Kun now huh…" Anya said darkly and I noticed some dark flames lightly surrounding her fists.

"Asuna-Chan…" Nodoka said with a dark red aura around her…

"Umm… Guys…." I started to say.

"Get that monkey!" Ayaka yelled.

And my night was ruined by a flood of Negi loving people (And not the green onion!)

Evangeline's POV-

"Ah… Ah… Evangeline…" Negi said in a whisper. And I can finally see him clearly for the first time since I got in the shower.

"Hmm… Negi… How'd you like that…?" I teased Negi.

"Master… Please stop teasing… I can't hold in the lust…"

"Alright boy… I also can't hold it in…" So I turned around and faced Negi.

"Well… Are you ready boy?" I said seductively.

But Negi was silent as he watched me lower myself and then the pain suddenly came out of nowhere. But I held it in and let my face twist.

"Master! Are you ok?" Negi said in a worried voice.

"Ah… It's alright boya… It always hurts the first time…"

But the pain stayed and I just kept going up and down and rubbing my flat chest and nipples against Negi's bare chest.

But gradually, the pain slowly went away and all I felt was pure bliss and pleasure and I heard someone moaning… And I found out it was me!

"Oh Negi! This feels so good! Oh god! This feels so so good… Deeper Negi!"

With that I let him take over the whole thing for a bit and as he pumped faster and faster I moaned loader and loader. The coolness of the water taking away out sweat and heat as we continued our session in the shower together. But finally I couldn't hold it in any longer and I screamed.

"Negi! I'm- I'm- I'm about to cum!"

And in just right timing I came all over Negi's balls.

"Ah… Master, are you ok?"

"Stop worrying about me boy, just continue on this will ya?"

I got down on my knees and bent down into a doggy position.

"Why not tame this dog will ya?"

"Yes master, as you wish…"

I was actually quite enjoying myself. Just doing this with Negi makes me want to do this more and more and I knew that Negi was close to climaxing because his cock suddenly began to expand.

"Master! I'm about to cum real soon!" Negi said quickly and franticly.

"Cum deep inside my pussy boya! And that's an order!" I demanded.

"But… This won't that make you-"

"You want to get tortured? Or worse…" I said with an evil grin.

"Y-yes master! ARGH!"

But with a lot of bad luck and to my dismay someone burst through the bathroom door and blasted the glass sliding doors of the bathtub to pieces and Negi took his cock out in surprise and instead squirted all over my back.

And I knew who it was… "Chach-!"

Negi's POV-

"maru!" I yelled out!

In some miracle Chachmaru some how found out what was going on and saved me.

"Master! What are you doing to Negi-Kun!" Chachmaru screamed

"What did you just say to your master…? How dare you say that to me you robot!" My master yelled back.

"Then why are you doing 'THAT' with a ten year old boy! That's just so… So… Your like a slut!"

"Well you're a fucking robot! Now get the blow drier so I can get dry!" My master screamed.

"And guess what! This is my first time doing this alright! Unlike you who has a robot asshole filled with magical power!"

But that sentence went over the roof. Chachmaru now has a soul because she's one of my pactio cards. But this made Chachmaru a set back.

"Oh… Master…"

And with that said, the beautiful lady robot shot a hot blast of fire directly at Evangeline. But she ducked and Chachamaru missed by an inch.

"How dare you attack me you robot slave! I'll rip your robot limb from limb and tear you to shreds! Then put your scrap into fire! Or you know what? I'll just freeze you! Lic Lak Lic Lak Lak! Oh spirit of ice! Lend me your pow-"

But before she could finish I gave my master a deep kiss and struck her with my tongue to stop the spell. And it worked… But this took Chachamaru a back.

"Well, well Negi… I guess we can do this another time… And oh please Negi-Kun! Stay a night at this wonderful house!" Then she glared at Chachamaru and I acceoted the invite.

"Well…" I thought.

"The nights not yet over… And I have to explain everything to Chachamaru or she will hate me forever…"

After when time passed by and I don't know how long, my master and I were in the same bed discussing about magical powers and some pro advice and tips with each other. It was like the incident just a while ago was just a faded memory.

"So..." My master suddenly stated. While rubbing the sole of her neck smiling.

"How did you like it? Had a lot of fun my love?" Evangeline started to say.

But I was surprised by the sudden change of the subject. This wasn't like my master and did she just say my love? This was a different setting that I can't just grasp in my hands.

I laid there on the bed inches away from my master and was rubbing the silky blood red sheets of her bed. But to my surprise, she had some dolls around her bed which kind of made her… Cute? But all in all I was kind of nervous and uneasy. Suddenly all the days events hit me. Asuna and I doing it near the world tree, the bath house, Evangeline seducing me, us doing this in the shower, Chachamaru getting mad at my master…

Chachamaru…

"Oh um… Master. I got to go to the kitchen for some water. You want anything?" I asked quickly.

But my master flinched. Why all of a sudden? The face of my master told me.

"Ahh, well I'm kind of thirsty." I said even quicker.

"Well… fine… Get me a blood A blood pack now would you my love?" My master said sweetly. But when she said it I fell in a bit of a trance… I just stood their looking at my master and she looked different. Instead of a flat chest she had puffed up hug breasts but not too big and a much slender body.

I closed my eyes again and opened them and there laid my master hugging a stuffed red bunny.

"What's wrong boy?" Was my master's sentence that woke me up from the trance.

"Oh… Um nothing! I'll be right back master!" And with that I scurried across the soft black carpeting and scurried out to find Chachamaru.

Chachamaru's POV-

Dman my master! How can she do that to my love! Seducing that innocent voice and trying to get him to get her pregnant JUST so that Negi would be with her forever! Ha! Like that would ever happen! This is just too much… I mean… Everything…

I sighed and just shrugged my shoulders and thought about what my master said.

"You're nothing but a fucking robot!"

"You're just a servant!"

"You have no soul!"

I knew that wasn't true… But my heart was in pain… True that I may be a robot but I'm a special kind of robot… But what really hit me was the actions of myself toward my master when I saw everything. I had a hidden video camera in the bathroom just in case for emergencies when an enemy would try and attack my master when she was in the shower… But then I find this! Oh god… What is this would coming too!

I was in the kitchen all alone with just a single candle light and was sitting in a chair near the window… I saw the moon… It was 3/4ths of a moon…

"Tomorrow my master will have power… Oh that reminds me…"

I just remembered that I needed to be charged today but…

"Master must hate me… But I'll be deactivated…" I thought out loud.

I sat down on the chair and sobbed, little magical energy tears ran down my face and dropped on the polished wooden table.

"I really am nothing but a hunk of ju-"

But before I could finish I heard the door creak open and more light seeped through.

"Chachamaru-San?"

It was Negi… Why is he here late at night!

"N-N-Negi-Sensei!" I whispered in surprise

But suddenly I couldn't move. I froze and just stood there. My metallic soft eye lids drooped and the next thing I knew I was on the kitchen tile floor just laying there.

The last thing I saw was Negi-Sensei running toward me saying something but I couldn't hear what he said.

The last thing I felt was another magical energy tear drop fall down my soft cheek.

But that was all… Then I blacked out…

(Authors note- Sorry guys that this chap wasn't up as early as it was! I lost this file and needed to find it and I searched the whole computer! And yeah… Found it in the recycle bin 1 hour later because of my cousin -.

Anywaysssss, thanks for the reviews guys and the hits wow! Over 1,000! I also had to re upload some of the chapters cause I made some very small changes. So the hits went down about 200. BUT! None the less I still have the hits saved in my Story stats. So thanks guys! This is the last lemon chap till around 8/22. Just giving you a heads up. But there will be some lemon themes but no actual scene. So… Keep reading guys! Oh yeah, also I got some of the votes in! Right now here it is!

Votes for the next lemon couples or yuri-

NegiXAsuna- 1

NegiXEva- 1

SetsunaXKonoka- 1

It's a tie so far! 7 more votes on what to pick! Remember, PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! Not review it please. But I counted the review votes anyway :T so keep reading for the next update in 1~3 days! And remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)


	9. Torture, Robot Love and a New Power?

Chapter 8-

Torture, robot love and a new power?

(Authors note- Sorry this chap wasn't posted yesterday! (Eastern time) I kind of fell asleep? I guess and when I woke up I had about I don't know… 500 pages of g's? And so, I've been working on this chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Negima!)

Chachamaru's POV-

As I opened my eye lids slowly my vision slowly came to focus, but all I saw was darkness. Was I really dead? Dismantled? Is this heaven or hell...?

But I soon got an answer that it was heaven because I felt a sudden jolt of energy surging inside my entire body and I lifted my head really fast… But the result was bumping the sole of my head onto some living thing… And that living thing was my teacher.

"Ouch! Chachamaru-Chan!" Negi said in pain

"Oh! I'm so sorry Negi-Sensei!" I tried to apologies and turn to face my teacher but he held me on my knees and held me down.

"Stop moving or else you'll shut down!"

"Oh… What are you-" But I instantly knew what he was doing when a sudden wave of pleasure and pure magical energy filled my entire body again.

"You like this huh Chachamaru-Chan?" Negi-Sensei said

But I knew that it was just a question said plainly, but to me… It sounded so… So… Sexy? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! What am I thinking! He's a teacher and I'm a student… Right…?

"What's the matter Chachamaru-Chan?" Negi-Sensei asked me.

I noticed that he must have found out that I was deep in my own thoughts because he started to crank harder and faster.

"A-A-Ah! N-N-Negi-Sensei! Please go e-e-easy on that! If you do it any harder, then I feel like- I feel like- I'm going too- Argh!"

With that I felt warm liquid leak out of my human like cunt and I dreaded of what Negi-Sensei will think.

"Oh! I'm really sorry Chachamaru-Chan!" Negi tried to apologize and grabbed hold of my head and turned me to face him.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? And what's this warm liquid… Oh… Did I make you do that!" My sensei said in surprise.

"I-I-It's nothing… Sensei…"

"Now he must think that I'm a slut! Damn! But he cranks that so well! What's this feeling… This desire that's gearing up on me?" I thought inside my head.

Then I noticed that my springs and gears were rotating and pumping really fast inside my chest… Oh no… Not this feeling again! I can't be in love with Sensei!

"Let me clean this mess up-"

But I grabbed him and held my sensei down.

"Negi-Sensei… Remember when you kissed me very long and deeply just to get a pactio card and get me a soul…?" I said nervously and I felt my face get hot.

"Oh um… Yeah… But Chachamaru-Chan-"

"Negi-Sensei. I may be only 3 years old but I know a lot of things Sensei… Because of you… You gave me a soul and that's something that I can't ever repay back… How can I repay you Sensei…? Is there really anything I can do? Anything… At all?"

When I saw my Sensei's expression, I thought of how retarded I must be. I mean… Why the frick did I even say that! I mean, oh god… It seemed to be like a sexual sentence because it was! Oh god oh god! What have I done! Negi-Sensei's going to hate me and he'll never forgive-

"Actually… Chachamaru-Chan… There is something that you can do…"

That took me by surprise, because the next thing that happened was that my pistons were pumping very fast and quickly near my chest. I must have gone mad… Does he really want me to do it with him?

Negi-Sensei took a deep breath and said,

"Please forgive me Chachamaru-Chan!" Negi-Sensei said as he lowered his head.

I was stunned. What does he mean by-

"Chachamaru… Please… I'm really sorry for kissing my master in front of you like that… See-"

But now my passion and desires turned to anger. I got up and over powered my Sensei's grip and I tried to stalk out the door, but as I was walking to the door I glanced at the window and I saw the moon, it was just 1/4th of the way down before it would be covered by the trees… How long was I out? Oh well… At least I will be able to sit down in my room and I sob out my magical tears.

I was almost out of the door when I felt something grab my arm and I turned around and faced Negi-Sensei.

"You don't need to explain Sensei! I know that you're in love with master and you don't love me! Why would a human love a robot I know! But why did you have to hurt me so much! I love you Negi-Sensei! But why must you not notice my love for you and just break it and burn in to pieces in front of my face-"

"Please here me out Chachamaru... Please… Let's take a seat and talk together… I'll explain everything ok?"

Then Negi crouched and reached for the just one lit candle and found the table then sat down waiting for me.

I was making a choice and it was kind of hard. I wanted to find out the truth but I'm afraid that it will hurt me more. But I wanted to go out to just cry out my already pained gears but I also wanted to find out the truth.

Finally after about a few seconds I decided to sit down with Negi-Sensei.

"Well… It's really simple really… You remember when master was going to freeze you and kill you?"

I nodded my head in remembrance.

"Well… I cut off the spell by kissing her deeply knowing that she really wanted it and to make her forget all about you so-"

But before I could let him finish I jumped across the polished wooden table and crashed into Negi filled with joy and hugged him really tightly glad about the news and I knew that I still had a chance.

"Agh! Please Chachamaru- can you let go? You're crushing- agh!- me!"

Finally I let go of my teacher and stared at him, watching him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Chachamaru-Chan… Do you forgive me…?" My love said staring into my eyes.

"I forgive you Sensei… But… There's something that you can do for me…" I sudden blurted out without meaning too.

"Oh… Anything Chachamaru-Chan! I would do anything for you just to repay yo-"

"Kiss me please Negi-Kun… A deep kiss…" I don't know why I'm saying all these things without meaning too but I couldn't stop myself and I don't know why.

"Oh... Ah… Chachamaru-"

But I started to lean closer and closer to my love's soft lips. In the outside I was pure blissful, but in the inside I was screaming out load to make myself stop but nothing was working.

I kept leaning forward and forward until I felt the warmth of his breath…

"Chachamaru-Cha-"

But I kissed him right away and struck my tongue with his trying to make him kiss me back and for some strange reason, he did while both of us holding each other's heads and our tongues fighting for domination. I felt myself get hotter and hotter by the second and knew what it was. Now was my chance to give my love what I go to offer!

I kept on building this warmth up until I felt a sudden build in my forbidden area. Also, thanks to the darkness, I struck two fingers inside my cunt and started to finger myself and rub my hard nub. And I moaned out loud in pleasure and imagined myself and Negi doing THAT together. Oh I really wish we could!

I kept fingering myself until I finally could hold the water inside me any longer and on purposely I leaned forward and made Negi-Sensei fall flat on the ground and made it look like an 'Accident'. I started to kiss Negi more feverishly then finally, I let go of the kiss and quickly swiped my forbidden area into Negi's mouth (but sadly it was covered with women underwear but it was really wet) and let go of my juices all over Negi's face and mouth.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Sensei-"

"I-It's alright Chachamaru" My teacher said and I could see his face with the now low and dim candle light as he whipped his face with a nearby towel.

"I'm just glad that my guilt is gone and that I got a chance to try you out- I mean to talk to you…"

Finally he was done and he threw the towel by the kitchen sink.

"I got to Chachamaru-Chan. Maybe we could clear things out a bit more… Alright? Oh! I got to get water and a blood pack with A blood. Can you give me some?"

I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and a blood pack marked with a large 'A' on it and passed it to Negi-Sensei.

"Thanks a lot Chachamaru… And um… Good night!"

For a second he shifted his feet, than he did something that actually surprised me… He gave me a real hug… A nice, warm, reassuring one… And I felt really glad…

"Night Chachamaru… See you tomorrow!" And with that he left me in the kitchen alone wit the faint moonlight…

"Well… That was… Great…"

I smiled to myself as I placed the memory into my favorites list inside my computer brain. Then, I finally headed out the door…

Negi's POV-

Oh damn! I'm fucked! It's already been 45 minutes since I got downstairs! Oh damn… What do I do! What should the excuse be-

"Well boya, it seems like your now 46 minutes late…"

Suddenly in the shadows my master suddenly appeared.

"What took you so long boy?" My master said was she took a sip from her blood pack.

"Oh! I was uh… I kind of… Feel asleep on the way and uh… Yeah!" I said nervously.

"Really boy? Well then I guess you're not sleepy so we can do that again? You know what we did in the shower?" She said with a sudden sinister grin.

I drank my water feverishly suddenly feeling not and nervous. I finally finished my water and replied,

"Well, you see master-"

"I told you to call me Evangeline from now on remember?"

"Oh yes um Evangeline! You see, I'm still kind of sleepy so-"

"Just follow me to my room boy. I already know what you did. Now it's time for punishment." Finally, Evangeline stalked out back into the darkness.

I gulped real hard trying to push down the lump in my throat. Finally, I followed her into the dark.

Asuna's POV-

I woke up chained up to a wall and just hanging there. But that's not what caught my eye first. What caught my eye first were the red eyes of about 30 people just looking at me.

"Well… Look at who woke up…" Was a sudden raspy but sweet voice.

"We have all been waiting for you…" Said all the other voices.

"Now… You called Negi Negi-Kun did you not… Well… Now it's punishment time!"

The head of the voices reached for a torch and some how took a knife out of its pocket.

"Finally… Let's cut open your bra first…"

I finally noticed that I was wearing only my bra and panties… This is not good…

I felt the cold tip of the knife as it but open my bra as if it were cutting soft butter.

"Now let's open up your panties…"

Instead of a knife, the 'it' took out a whip and with a crack my panties were cut lose, but the side affect was that my legs were in full pain.

"Let's just give her the ultimate payment master!" Said the 'it' next to the head 'it'.

"Yes… I would like to see what would happen…"

The 'it' shined the torch light near it's pocket and took out a dildo with a plastic bottle on the bottom of it.

"This… Is a modified dildo… See, this has the sperm of Negi-Sensei… But in an evil way… It has dark and evil sperm cells that will turn you pregnant… But in the process you will also turn evil and your pussy juice will turn to blood and your asshole will be shut tight my puss for the next 9 months!" Said the evil voice.

"No! Please don't!" I pleaded trying to break free from the chains.

"To bad!"

I watched in agony as the monster placed the dildo into my pussy, then jammed it inside and twisted it.

"The sperm will be released when you have another orgasm… But until then… Enjoy! We are watching!

"No damn!"

But the punishment already started. And the dildo started to thrust inside me and twist. Strangely, it turned me on a lot and I was already to orgasm in the next 5 minutes!

I felt the pleasure and agony as I dreaded. I knew I couldn't hold my juices much longer and my boobs were feeling tight and so were my nipples.

"Oh god! Oh god! No, no! I'm going too- I'm going too fucking- No!"

I screamed in pleasure and in defeat as I unloaded my juices all over the live like dildo and the sperm entered my pussy while the left over's were dripping on the floor. But the new thing was I was milked! My boobs just can't stop releasing my breast milk all over the place. I watched in pain as my boobs went out of control and sprayed milk all over the walls, floors, and it also put out some of the near by torches.

"Very good Asuna… Now you will become a good mother in about 9 months… Until then… Enjoy the pain…" With that the monster left me alone and laughed as it drifted away into darkness.

"W-w-wait! Please! Let me out of these chai-"

But I stopped my sentence as I felt my left and right arm bend in an awkward angle, and so were my entire body.

I felt my asshole tighten painfully and my boobs start to grow black and become larger and my nipples were as sharp as swords.

I felt my womb rubble as I felt a sudden pain inside my stomach and I let out a sudden scream.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed and woke up from my slumber.

"W-w-wha…" I woke up in my bed just dazed about my dream and found my sheets all wet and sticky.

"A-a-asuna-Chan…" I heard Konoka's voice from underneath my bunk.

"Why are you screaming-"

"Nothing nothing! Go back to sleep!" I said nervously.

"Oh… Ok… Well night…"

Then I heard nothing… Silence…

I laid down on my bed just looking at the now wet roof.

"Damn…" I thought

"I'm that horny huh… I wish Negi was here…"

With that I tried to fall asleep… But I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong… Something is really going to go all wrong when I woke up again…

I felt tired and finally… I feel into a dreamless sleep…

Evangeline's POV-

Hmm… So I see the boy was with my robot servant huh? Well… Two can play at that game.

I opened the door to my room again but instead of the main light turned on, there were only candles surrounding the bed.

"So… I know that you were playing with my servant…"

"M-m-master, I can explain! Please let me I beg of you!"

I saw sweat pouring out of his face and his eyes unfocused… This isn't like him even if he were facing me for punishment.

"Mhm… You're becoming a player you know that Negi-Kun?" I said pacing around the room with my back turning against Negi.

"Y-yes master… I… I am…"

I took a glace back and saw more sweat beading down on his face. But what really caught my eye was his private… It was… Getting a boner at a time like this?

"Ahh… Well you know what it is that you must do… Your punishment… Right?" I said deviously.

"Yes master…"

Suddenly I felt Negi transform into his dark aura form and grabbed my arm.

"N-Negi-Kun! What in the world are you-"

"I know what you want master… And I will give it to you…"

Suddenly his clothes seemed to melt and disappear under his skin… What was left was his now muscular body. He was taller, his hair grew longer but he turned all black and his eyes narrow that were just completely red. Also… What was supposed to be a 5 inch dick was now… More like a… 15 inch… I will be ripped apart!

"N-N-Negi-Kun! I command you to let me go this instant! What in the world are you doing!" I yelled out with a astonishment.

But he seemed to be very distant, as if he wasn't in control of his body anymore. He started to continue and ripped apart my night gown.

"N-Negi! What the hell are you fucking doing!"

I was now becoming frantic, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt my love but he left me with no choice.

"Y-you asked for it boya! Lic, Lac, Lic, Lac, of spirit of i-"

Negi's dark now claw like hands covered my mouth and stopped me from reciting the spell.

I turned to eyes and saw Negi… His new form… This kind of… No. It didn't kind of… It really, extremely turned me on! I wanted to grab me and thrust him self inside me then release his seed inside. Oh this was the perfect chance!

But for some strange reason he let go on me instead. And as quick as the form came to be, the form disappeared and I saw an unconscious Negi on the floor naked…

"Well…" I said rubbing my arms.

"I guess that will have to be in another time… But first…"

I went to the bookshelf near the left side of the large bedroom and placed my fingers reading the books titles, searching for the right book.

"Ah! Here it is!"

I reached out and grabbed the book that's title said "Dark transformations"

I looked at the index and searched for the right page. Finally, I found it.

"It says that Negi's transformation was a dark aura battle form… But different. It says this form is extremely rare, also, this form is a sexual form too. This form can only be gained from a kiss and the victims blood is drank from the mouth by a strong vampire. The ability the victim gains is attraction to the vampire the victim was bit by. The form can be used for battle. If the user of the form can master it, then he can control himself and the form together and change some of his/hers features. Such as clothing, face, arms, body shape, etc."

I closed the book and placed it back.

"So… I see… Now it looks like I need to train Negi again…"

There was a thud behind be and I jumped in a bit of surprise. I turned around quickly to see what the noise was and found nothing in front of me. But when I looked down I saw the book that I placed was on the floor.

"Oh… I must have misplaced it."

As I was about to pick the book up the page it was on caught my eye. It was the same page I was reading. But that's not what surprised me. It was the paragraph my eyes laied eyes on…

"Once the form is placed the user has only 7 days to master it or he shall die… He must also find a partner. If the user dies his body shall be left unmoving but the mind shall be still there like a prison… The only was for him to be moving again is for him to release his seed inside some one… But in an uninhabited area… The results of the rebirth are unknown but there are sightings of craters or claw marks. Even toppled mountains in some areas… After the rebirth they must go into the magical world to recover from the rebirth. The user can change his/her personality, also mentally and physically. The change and turn permanent. The chances of staying the same are extremely close to zero…"

The next thing I thought was…

"Oh fuck…"

(Authors note- I know that most of the chapters now were just about Negi and Eva but I'm planning something in the real close future to have more Negi and Asuna to be spending more time together. This is just the basic set up and I already have the plans ready. So please don't be disappointed.

The votes for the next lemon or yuri is still the same!

NegixAsuna- 1

NegixEva- 1

KonokaxSetsuna- 1

Remember to message me if you want a vote! The chap shall be up either today or tomorrow (Eastern time) So be ready! Remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)

(P.S. I want more reviews please )


	10. Authors note 2

Author's note-

Ok… So… Here's the thing… Sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm going away for the weekend to visit my grandpa and grandma. My grandpas sick and I'll be with them for about 2 or 3 days I think. But I'm not sure when I will be back. But when I do I will be sure to update as quick as I can! I have the plot in my head for the next chappy but I'm not sure where to place Negi at this point for the beginning of the next chap. But I'm thinking! So please wait and share and review and comment and fav and alert!

Remember guys!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!


	11. Authors note 3 I'm really sorry!

Author's note-

Sorry guys that the story wasn't posted today. As you know I'm at grans and grams house and I'm going to stay here until Saturday (Eastern time) and I won't be updating any further. My grans and grams laptop is really slow and this is taking forever to write. Anyways, I'll update on Saturday or on Sunday and sorry if I disappointed you guys. But next chapter will finally be the climax and since you guys wanted another lemon scene, I'm going to give it to you on Saturday or Sunday! Thanks for your patients! Remember,

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!

(P.S. Sorry if I'm annoying you guys with author's note's.)


	12. The Truth, The Lie, The Misunderstanding

Chapter 9- The Truth, The Lie, The Grief, The Misunderstanding

(Author's note- Good news! I found another spare hard drive in the storage room and I added this hard drive in and now it's faster! The bad news, my grandma's brother had a heart attack… That's all! And also in the authors note, a reader asked me what I meant by the climax. What I meant was that now the story will start getting a lot better. I'm planning to make this story actually long. I'm planning further ahead. So hope you guys like this chapter!)

Disclaimer- I don't own Negima! Is this disclaimer thing necessary!

Negi's POV-

I woke up on a comfortable bed… I don't really know what happened to me last night… Well I remember that I did "that" with my master… And I had a talk with Chachamaru, and after that my master punished me and was about to tell me what then nothing… I don't remember anything after that… But some how I got in the bed.

I felt the soft silk sheets with the palm of my hand. It felt so soft and liquid like to my hands. Even if my body complained to me to not get up, but I got up anyway and stared out the window.

I sighed with out warning and I was surprised myself. Parts of the room were still dark, but the large window was starting to shine brightly very slowly.

"Well Negi-Bouze… Looks like you have woken up late."

The sudden steel voice came from behind and I turned around with a jolt to find my master standing face to face with me, with our noses almost touching.

"Oh… Hello master, good morn-"

*Bam!*

"Ouch!" I said still rubbing my head with pain.

"Master, what was that fo-"

*Bam!*

"Ouch! What is it!" I said as I felt a rather large lump form on my head.

"Didn't I tell you boy? I told you to call me Evangeline from now on didn't I? Jeez!" Evangeline said and she huffed and puffed to the bed then turned around to face my direction.

"Well… There's also a matter at hand Negi…" My master started to say it in a weird kind of tone. And I knew that something was different from my master. She's happy but… She's never this happy.

"Oh… What is it mas- I mean Evangeline-San?"

"Well… Last night you did something that actually surprised me…" And she still had the strange voice in her that I noticed was a seductive voice.

"Oh… W…. What was it?" I started to get nerves.

"Well… You actually tried to rape me..."

I must have had a surprised face because my master had an evil sneer on her lips.

"B-B-B-B-B-But that's not possible! I can't be THAT dirty! And I'm never that dirty!"

I caught myself stammering but I was a bit to late to actually stop myself.

"Ho-Ho-Ho, boya. There's a lot more to it. You actually transformed into something and that form is really rare…"

I didn't notice that I was being pulled toward my master while she was pointing her finger at me. I felt so hopeless like a… A… A puppet.

"Well… Do you want to know the rest of the info Negi-Bozu?"

"Oh! Umm-"

"Then you got to do something for me…."

I was now right in front of her and she was still in her night gown but some how she looked sexy with it. But that's not what got my attention. What got my attention was WHAT she was doing.

"I think you know what I want…"

She was lying down and showing me her panties with her ass pointing to the ceiling.

"Actually umm, I'll just stick-"

"You don't need to release yourself inside my cunt boy… Just my ass…."

She stuck her ass upright to my face and I was tempted to lick her cunt… I actually wanted to just stick myself inside her and just do her so bad. Wait… What! Well it is really soft and warm and wet in there… Of course… What is going on with me…

I fought with myself inside my head to calm myself down, but I didn't notice that I was pulling down her panties and letting them drop on the floor. I also didn't notice myself removing my boxers and having myself getting a boner.

"Oh… Looks like my Negi is a bit dirty… Why don't you calm yourself down by sticking yourself inside me huh?"

With a finally urge I couldn't resist. I stuck myself inside my master but not in the ass but in the cunt. And I knew I took her by surprise because she looked at me with a shocked face. But that shocked look disappeared as quickly as it came so a sneer took its place.

"Then I guess the info will be told if you cum inside me then."

She shifted herself so my cock twisted around her really wet cunt and I felt burning sensation in my chest.

"You have to do this to get the information boy…"

I couldn't help myself but just thrust myself inside my master and I kept pounding her hard until I actually made her whimper like a dog for once.

"O-oh Negi!" My master said while moaning in pleasure.

This just thrusted my cum gage from 60 percent to 90 percent very quickly and I felt it rising very slowly until finally I felt like I couldn't hold it inside any longer.

"Oh Negi! Mhmm! Oh yes! Right there! Go deeper!" Was my masters cry.

I felt myself about to cum but I didn't tell my master.

"What's wrong Negi… I feel like your holding something inside-… Hold on…"

Some how I don't know how but she knew that I was about to do something terrible…

"W-What the hell are you doing! Not yet you idiot! Why didn't you tell me! Pull it out right now!"

But I didn't… I just kept thrusting and I was about to release my seed until I just remembered something…

Asuna… I wanted her to be the first to feel my seed…

I quickly stuck my cock out of her ass and stuck myself inside her ass and finally released myself inside her.

By just looking at Evangeline's face I knew that she was relieved… And so was I.

"Oh… Evangeline-"

"Let's just go downstairs and have some breakfast now shall we Negi-Kun?" She said while she was pushing out the last of the cum and licking her fingers that are covered by it.

*A little while later*

"Wow! Chachamaru this looks delicious!" I said while looking at the still hot sizzling breakfast. But for some reason I don't know, Chachamaru split the breakfast portions into two separate sections. One section for me and one section for my master. And she looked pretty pissed to me.

"W-well… I hope you enjoy Negi-Sensei!" And she dashed out of the door.

Both of my and masters sides of the breakfast looked the same. So I dug in myself.

First I tried the pancakes.

"Wow! Oh God! This tastes so great!" I said with tears falling down my eyes.

"Well… Let me try…" I saw my master take a bit of her pancake….

"Hmm… This thing has no tas-" A second after she had a depressed face.

"What's wrong master?" I said in curiosity.

"It's… It's… Horrible…."

And I saw my master pitifully sink under the table and was knocked out.

"Oh…."

But I wasn't surprised. I knew that my master could handle this so I just continued to eat my breakfast and cry in delight.

*About 30 minutes later*

"Ugh! I feel like I'm about to explode!" I said patting my stomach.

"Ugh… I feel like I'm about too-"

But Evangeline couldn't stop herself and she threw up all on the table.

Mas- I mean Evangeline! Are you ok!" I said coming to my master's side.

"Y-yeah… I'm going to kill Chachamaru later! But for now, I must tell you the information. Let's go to the library.

*Walking to the library*

As we walked we stopped by to actually dress in our clothes, I was grateful to wear my casual clothes again instead of the blue robe.

Finally we got to the library.

"Negi… Take a seat…."

I took a seat that faced Evangeline and she had a sudden serious face.

The library had rows and rows and shelves and shelves of books just like a library. The rest of the library wasn't lit so it was pretty dark and gloomy except for the light glowing from the window that was from my left. It was pretty big, also sun light was pouring inside the room so it was alright. But that's when my master started to speak again after a while.

"Well Negi… You remember the transformation I told you about that you had?"

"Umm… Yeah…"

"Well… I got some good news and bad news… And you are going to have to read this…" She pulled out a book and handed it to me. It said-

"Dark Transformations… What-"

Let me explain… Turn to page 203… You'll be surprised…"

I turned to the page that my master said with out haste but when I read it I was shocked…

"A dark aura battle form… Master-"

"Keep reading!"

"Once the form is placed the user has only 7 days to master it or he shall die… He must also find a partner. If the user dies his body shall be left unmoving but the mind shall be still there like a prison… The only was for him to be moving again is for him to release his seed inside some one… But in an uninhabited area… The results of the rebirth are unknown but there are sightings of craters or claw marks. Even toppled mountains in some areas… After the rebirth they must go into the magical world to recover from the rebirth. The user can change his/her personality, also mentally and physically. The change and turn permanent. The chances of staying the same are extremely close to zero…"

For a long while I and Evangeline were silent. There was nothing to be said. I was just surprised and shocked. There were just no words to explain how much I felt and how sudden my emotions can't endure. It means that if I don't master this form, them I'm going to have kids then rest in the magical world and I'm only damn 10…

Suddenly my anger turned to rage and I pointed my finger toward Evangeline.

"It's… It's all your fault Evangeline!" I felt my rage over powering me.

"Wow! Calm down boy! Didn't I say I will make you stronger? Well this will make you stronger if you live or die. Oh, and also this book is a bit out of date. So actually you need to release your seed inside the cause, which is me of course."

I couldn't help myself. I wanted to hit Evangeline in the face but I knew I'd be dead in a flash if I even tried.

"… Evangeline… Why… I didn't… I didn't want to gain power like this…."

"I'm sorry boy… There was no other method to make you stronger. You're already strong. But if you master this form you will surpass me, your father, and even your mother who was a basterd and a-"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!"

Finally I lost all resistance and I flung myself at Evangeline and she didn't even resist when I had her by the throat. I didn't even notice the dark flames licking around me.

"See boy? This is the kind of thing that will get you killed if you don't damn listen to me!"

I noticed the dark flames and looked down at my arms. They looked just like my dark aura form which boosts my attack and defense but in a much darker and sinister glow. And I pulled back quickly.

"I-I'm sorry Evangeline!"

"Well you should be. Now come on boy. We don't have enough time-"

'Wait… Evangeline… Master… Please let me collect myself for a while today… I… This is just a bit to much…" I quivered.

"… Negi… You know… You know that I'm worried about you… And that… And that you'll die… Look, even if you will have a rebirth, you can change! I don't want that Negi…" My master surprised be with her really concerned voice.

"But… Master… Please…" I begged and I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

I just needed to tell someone. I needed to tell someone like… Asuna… Oh shit… But… Damn…This… This…

"Please master!" I started to cry. I had a brave face on but that didn't cover the fact that I was scared. My eyes showed everything.

"Boy…" My master started to say.

I couldn't look at her in the eye. I was too scared out of my mind…. I don't even know why… I was just scared… I'll become back to life but… I'm just scared of death…

Finally my master sighed and said,

"Alright boy… But you must come back before midnight… Alright boy?"

I looked up to my master and let the tears fall and replied,

"Yes master! I'll be back! I promise!"

I really wanted to tell someone especially Asuna. I needed to tell her even if it means that she kills me. I need to tell her!

I opened the window to my left and jumped out hopping from tree to tree to reach the campus.

Evangeline's POV-

"Damn that boy…"

I said while getting up from my seat and turning around.

"He's so difficult just like his father…"

As I walked toward the exit I couldn't help but stare at the ceiling and sigh.

"Well… At least I'll be with you Nagi… Nagi- Springfeild…"

And I finally closed the door… But what I didn't know was that the book that Negi dropped was starting to shake and vibrate…

The Hidden Shadow's POV-

The boy… The boy… The boy… The boy… Set me free… Set me free… Set me free from this prison… A lie is a lie. A love is a love. Set me free and I'll give what you desire… Touch me again. Touch the book. Touch the book. Set me free. Set me free. I'll set your grief free… Free me Negi- Springfeild… Free me!

Negi's POV-

My head started to pound and I fell down the that I was on with a loud THUD.

"Aw! Damn! What the hell!" I said shaking my head.

"Set me free…" The voice says…

"Touch me…" The voice says.

"I'll free your grief…" The voice says.

"Ugh!" I crawled up into a ball and held my head.

"Free me!" The voice in my head showed me his/her eyes which were red… Dark red.. Like blood…

"Get-Out-Of-My-Head!" I yelled out

I started to squirm all around the forest floor and just yell out in pain until what seemed like forever-

"Hey Negi! Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and saw the face that I dreaded to face.

"A-A-Asuna!" I stammered.

"Finally I found you!"

Suddenly without warning Asuna kissed my lips really hard and gave me a bear hug just like Anya did.

"You god damn brat! Do you know how worried I was!" Asuna yelled out with sarcastic rage.

"Ah sorry! I was so focused on the training that Evangeline gave me that I totally spaced out here! Say, what time is it?"

Asuna was taken a back, I bet she didn't really expect me to say something like that.

"Oh! It's um hold on, got it! It's already 5'o clock-"

"Five!" I yelled out.

'Yep… It's five… What's wrong-"

"Asuna…"

I sat down on the nice green grass with a glum face and because of the sun set it fitted the setting.

Asuna's POV-

I noticed Negi's sudden change of Aura and I was a bit shocked…. This isn't… Negi-

"Asuna…" He says.

"I have… Something really important to tell you…"

"Oh… What is it…" Suddenly I was really nervous. I just had this feeling that told me 'this if not good'

"Asuna…."

I saw Negi take a deep breath.

"I'm going to die unless I get Evangeline pregnant…"

As I heard those words I just sat there looking at my love and thinking… What the fuck…

"…. Ahahahahaha! That's so funny Negi! You almost got me there! Ahahahahaha-"

"No Asuna…"

I stopped my nervous chuckle and straightened myself preparing for what really was to be said.

"Well I mean… If I die I need to get Evangeline pregnant or else I won't be able to live that is…. Well… It's a long story…."

*6 minutes and 13.78 seconds later….*

"And… That's why…." Negi said in a very nervous and upset tone.

"I need to master it or else… Or else…"

But before I could let Negi finish I got up and ran toward the way to campus and I heard a different foot step following me from behind.

"Asuna, wait! This is just a misunderstanding-"

"Go away Negi you heart breaker!"

And I speed up and left Negi left in the dust…

Anya's POV-

I was actually going to ask Evangeline an apprenticeship from Evangeline just like Negi did so I could be as strong as him but…

_*My Imagination*_

"I'll kill you if you don't give me 500 fucking pushups right now!" The room is covered in flames and I'm just slumped.

"B-But Evangeline! I'm so tired-"

"Do you think Negi gave up like this!"

"N-N-No-"

"Then shut the fuck up and give me now 1000 fucking pushups!"

And with that I get whipped.

_*End of My Imagination Scene*_

"Fuck…" I said out loud.

Then I heard voices coming from the bushes and I hid there and saw-

"Negi and that monkey!"

I was stunned… What was THAT monkey doing here with Negi…. But what Negi said shocked me….

"I got to get Evangeline pregnant or else I'll die!"

The conversation with Asuna carried on for about I don't know… Five minutes I estimate?

But before Negi could say something else I saw Asuna run like her life depended on it back to campus.

"Asuna, wait!" I heard Negi yell.

"This is just a misunderstanding-"

"Go away Negi you heart breaker!"

And with that I saw Asuna leave Negi in the dust but Negi still kept following her.

I just sat there… Stunned… My Negi… My love… What the hell…

I suddenly felt sad all over….

"Negi is… Going to…"

I just sat there… Sobbing…

(Authors note- Ahh… Sorry you guys that this chapter might not be as good as you guys hoped… But at least I updated an actually chapter right! Well anyways, the votes are in! And these are the votes! Drum roll please!

*Drum roll*

Tada!

NegixAsuna-3

NegixEva-6

KonokaxSetsuna-1

Lol. Epic vote for Negi and Eva! Well that's going to be an epic lemon alright. And I shall start planning! Please wait till August 22nd through August 25th. I shall get that lemon on! But I'm kind of surprised that not many people voted for Konoka and Setstuna. (I'm not a yuri fan mind you. I just heard that a lot of people enjoy Konoka and Setsuna yuri) So those are the votes! Also since you people (the readers) Are asking me so much for Anya to be included in the story I will! Don't worry guys! Damn I got like 20 pm's from you guys asking me for them jeez (I love mail! Keep sending them guys and please no spam) And I will guys! And please review! I love reviews! That's all for now! Plan for the next chapter to be out on 1 to 4 days from now! (Eastern time) Alright guys! And remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)

(P.S. Heads up and reminder. The reason why I'm making the lemon delayed to August 22nd or 25th is because that's when I'm coming back to America. I don't live in Korea, just to visit. So mind all the people calling me an Asian lol thanks.)


	13. No Love, One heart, All Alone but One

Chapter 10- No Love, One heart, All Alone but One

(Authors note- Ok. I shall make a twist. And for all the people that keep asking me if there will be NegixAsuna lemons there will be a ton more I promise you. This is just the beginning)

Disclaimer- I don't own Negima

Anya's POV-

I just sat on my bed with the CD player spinning and playing Yiruma's CD. It seemed to be the only thing that seemed to calm me down. But the only problem is… My heart is broken. Even if my sobs were long gone, my pillow and sheets were wet with salty tears and all that was left was a dry and deserted face with a upside down smile. I just kept on thinking sorrowful thoughts. I didn't stop… I remembered the time when we were little…

*_Flashback*_

"_Anya!" My mother called out with a cheerful voice as always._

"_Anya! I'd like you to meet a new friend!" _

_I walked toward the door and I saw a small figure with beautiful orange red hair hiding behind my mother._

"_Hey mom… Who is this twerp?" _

_That seemed to set him off because that little twerp got out behind my mother and said in a loud voice._

"_I am the son of the thousands master! You shall treat me with respect!"_

_But now THAT ticked me off._

"_I don't care if you the son of the thousand milk cartons! Anyways, my names Anya…"_

_I stuck out my hand and turned my face the other way looking at the fire place._

"_Oh… Well my name's Negi. Negi-Springfield!" _

_As he took my hand and shook it I blushed. But I'm just glad the fire hid my blush. But that wasn't enough._

"_Um… Why are you blushing-"_

"_What are you talking about! I'm not blushing at all!"_

_To hide the fact I rammed Negi and made him fall on the snow pile just outside our house._

"_Ouch! What was that fo-"_

_But he stopped and looked me huffing and puffing trying to control myself. But what surprised me was that he was blushing and looking the other way toward my mom. I looked toward her direction and she tried to hide her smile with her right hand and looked the other way as well._

"_What are you guys-"_

_Then I noticed… I was just a few centimeters away from his lips and that's the guy I just met!_

"_Um… Anya-"_

_But before I could let Negi say something I shoved a snowball up his arse. _

"_Oh god! Anya that's cold cold cold!"_

"_Try to catch if you can Negi!" _

_I stuck out my tongue and me and Negi just chased each other up and down the streets. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"What do I have… I have no love… No heart… I'm all alone but one… But now he's going to..."

But before I could finish a sob chocked my throat and tears were flowing out my eyes and trailing them down my tear stained cheeks.

"Oh god… Negi… Negi you fucking idiot!" I screamed and I just sobbed even more and more.

I don't even know how much time has passed but when I looked at the time it was 7p.m.

Suddenly the door opened up to the dorm room and it was just Nodoka and Yue walking through holding baskets of something inside.

"Hey Anya- Oh Anya! What happened to you!" Nodoka dropped the baskets lightly on the floor and walked toward me with Yue just behind her.

"Ah… N… Nodoka…" I looked up and she had a worried expression on her face while Yue just had a blank expression but her eyes said that she was worried while she was sipping a juice box with the flavor name 'bacon and cream'

"Oh Anya… You look horrible. What happened?"

"W… Well…" I said trying to block out the chocking sobs and whipped my eyes with my already drenched sleeves.

"It's a long story…"

*_After about five minutes of explanations*_

"Oh… Oh no… Oh no! Negi!" Nodoka yelled ouch and now she started sobbing.

"Well… That's a big surprise… Sensei needs too…" But even Yue had a bit of a hard time trying to say words and I saw a bit of a shinning look in her eyes. I could tell that she was ready to cry.

Suddenly the song 'A Sad Memory' by Yiruma started to play and it fit the scene perfectly. And we moved to the living room and just sat in the sofa. Everything was quiet except the sound of the CD player playing 'A Sad Memory'

Finally the song ended, now there was just silence… It was just too quiet…

_*30 minutes of sulking later…*_

"So…" Yue attempted to break the silence.

"Negi-Sensei is going to die in seven days or unless he masters that form…?"

"Actually no… I heard that Negi got the bite yesterday… So he has until next Saturday to live… Or else he'll… You know…" I said

Nobody said anything for a while. But I some how found the strength inside me to build a thin wall around the fact about what's going to happen to Negi.

"So what are we doing here sulking around! We should be spending more time with Negi instead of just… Just sitting here! I mean come on! Let's get up and give our Negi the best week of his life!" I said now standing on top of the coffee table.

"B… But how are we going to do that… He's going to die and we're just students… Even if we can use magic we can't heal him-" Yue said. But suddenly she stopped her self and slammed the coffee table.

"That's it! We can ask Konoka to heal Negi-Sensei!" Yue said excitedly.

"Yue… You're a fucking genies! And I thought you were just a book lover and a dumbass!"

Yue looked stunned… Either because she found out that I thought she was stupid, or that I thought all she cared about were books.

"W… Well don't get the wrong idea Yue! You're smart I know that much…. Anyways… Let's go to Konoka and ask her if it's possible to cure him!"

Not waiting for an answer I dashed out the door looking for Konoka.

Asuna's POV-

Damn, damn, damn! Stupid Negi! He's just a fucking 10 year old but why am I so sad! This is bull shit! I'm in love with a damn 10 year old! What the hell! Am I that mental! If there was only a way that I can reverse this god damn thing! The chances of Negi actually completing his training is very small! Dam it!

I was running around the school grounds for a reason I don't even fucking know why. I knew I should be crying in my dorm but that idiot Negi won't stop following me.

"Asuna! Please wait! It's just a misunderstanding!"

Finally I stopped and turned around to face Negi. He looked shocked when he saw my face. I don't know but I must look horrible.

"Negi…"

I said now clutching my fists.

"Adeat!" I yelled out.

A jackass huge sword fell from the sky and I grabbed it, spinning it around like a ninja and finally, stabbing my sword hard on the ground. I'm just glad that all the other students turned in. It's already 7:35p.m and curfew was at 9. So Negi and I have plenty of time to get this on.

I drew my sword into a fighting stance and looked at Negi.

"Asuna… Asuna! Please hear me out!" Negi said pleading.

"I don't fucking care! Why don't you listen to MY heart! Activate the contract for 180 seconds!"

My body seemed to be absorbing the darkness and the moon light. I looked around myself checking out this new strength. I was surrounded by a dark force but with little shinning dots surrounding me…

This is the power of the twilight princess I see…

Before I could even let Negi cast out his light and darkness combination form I used instant movement. It felt like I was teleporting.

I drew back my sword to my right and slashed upwards with extreme speed. But sadly Negi took a step back. But what surprised me was that the sword cut through the air. So that means…

*Bam!*

A piercing gush of wind hit Negi on the chest before he could even shield himself. I saw Negi spin in the air once and fall head first to the ground with his dark shit cut open. And even though there were just a few lap posts near by, I could see a bit of liquid falling down my lover's chest.

"Yes… Kill him! Set me free! Set me free and all your anger will vanish!"

I stopped instantly, frozen in my pose before I could even strike Negi again.

"That's it… Let me enter your mind Asuna! Let me enter and control you! After I kill the boy, you and I will be able to do something much better then this…"

I noticed that voice so I answered back in my head.

"You're that monster from my dream! The one that got me pregnant with that fucking dildo!" I screamed at the monster in my head.

"Oh yes… It was me twilight princess. But let's put that aside for now. How would you feel if I killed your love right on the spot… Or if I let you kill him…?" The monster said with a devilish dark grin.

All I could see from him is his dark blood red eyes and his sharp flaming teeth.

"I… I would feel said but-"

"That's all I need to know!"

Finally I unfroze and took a deep breath. I took a glance at Negi but I was horrified…. Not at the cut I have given him on his chest, nor the blood. But his face… He has completely changed…

"Ahh… Asuna…" The voice said.

"That hurt… Looks like it will be a fight after all! Let me kill you… We shall see who will win now hahahahaha! Fuuu… Activate the pactio neo contract for 200 seconds!"

Suddenly he was covered with light and darkness like a bit of the ying yang sign.

"I… The son of Faith, and the son of the mother of destruction… I shall… Kill you…"

The last two words sent shivers through my spine and I was locked into Negi's… No… It's not Negi any more… I looked into the monsters eyes and locked in on them.

Now this is where the fight begins…

(Author's note- Ok, I know that this chapter is much shorter but the laptop for this thing is starting to bug up so this is as far as I'm going to go for today. It's much shorter then I planned but it's not my fault. I want to keep my readers entertained and daily updated. But it's a bit hard so sorry guys. Anyways, if you a bit confused then don't worry. Next chap coming either today or tomorrow (Eastern time) depending on when this laptop will start to cool down. So sorry if this chapter is really short guys. But I will update real soon! Today or tomorrow eastern time! And remember

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)

(P.S. If you have any ideas for the plot, put it on the reviews please from now on. Or if you want, you can send it to my inbox. And please share this story with other people and please review! Thanks!)


	14. All Comes Through

Chapter 11- All Comes Through.

(Authors note- Laptop cooled down enough so I'm updating again. Also for the manga of Negi, if Evangeline is Negi's sister by chance, you want me to make the story line based on part of the manga or a bit differently. You're choice guys! Put it in the reviews please)

(Disclaimer- I don't own Negima)

Negi's POV-

When I glanced at Asuna I knew she wasn't herself. She must be possessed by something. Because I knew I was. What I saw was a dark face with dark red blood like eyes and sharp flaming teeth that gave me an evil grin. And in return I got goose bumps and shivers down my spine.

"Negi- Springfeild… Why don't you free me…? Why don't you…" The monster like figure on Asuna's face says.

"Because I know that you are a monster. If I do free you, you'll kill everyone will you not?" I said while going on a defensive position.

"No… I came merely to help…"

The dark face turned into a smile. I knew that I was going mad. What I needed was to focus and concentrate.

Focus…

Focus…

Focus…

"Fragara Lantia Floris, Meis Amicus Vicolum Via Ritatem Auram Salte Rem refectio…"

(Authors note- Spell from Negima the manga on chapter 11 page 7)

Suddenly a sweet fragrance swept my mind and I was free! But the I knew that Asuna wasn't alright. She just cut me with the wind from the speed of her sword. She's gone mad! And all I wanted to do was talk to her dam it!

"Negi… Your father is Faith… A descendent from the puppet master… How dare you lie to me… To us!" Asuna said with rage.

To me she looked back to normal but with rage and anguish in her eyes.

"No! Asuna wake up damn! Asuna wake you-"

"Shut the fuck up and let me kill you, you damn monster!"

Asuna used instant movement and suddenly came behind me. If it wasn't for my dawn aura form I wouldn't have even saw that she was coming. I turned around just as she was about to kick me. I raised my arms in a defense pose and blocked the kick. But the kick was so strong that it sent me flying in the air.

"You fucking monster… Let me kill you already!"

Suddenly she was in the night air with me. She raised her sword, but her sword changed form and from her normal sword, turned into a spear with a sword like handle but had a silver star in the middle and a light purple 4 pointed star on the middle of the silver star. The rest of the sword was black that it camouflaged itself in the night. But thanks to the light's of the street lamps I could see how the spear/blade looked like. It must have been about 5 feet without the sword like handle.

I watched as the spear with the dark gem like tip about to pierce through my arms and I dreaded every moment. I knew that if I didn't do something soon then I would die. But at the same time I needed to wake Asuna up quickly.

I made my choice…

Still in mid air as Asuna with blank eyes same streaming toward me and as she just thrusted her spear, I made a risky move.

I placed about of my feet on top of the dark gem like tip, I twisted it around so that Asuna can spin. As she was spinning slightly with the spear I placed my hand on the pole of the spear but I was hurt with pain when I touched it.

"The spears pole must also be really sharp. Damn, what is this strength!" I thought out loud.

Feeling as if my strength was being sapped away, I quickly took the spear out of Asuna's hand's, held it like a javelin and finally, threw it at the world tree.. I don't know why but I just thought that if I did it, it would cure Asuna. And to my surprise… It did.

As the spear hit the tree, the tree radiated a warm white glow and the spear simmered darkly and slowly was dissolved away.

I finally used instant movement to get a hold of Asuna and bring her down to the ground using instant movement in mid air.

I kept staring into Asuna's eyes as my contract started to fade and so was hers. The expression was still blank, but sometime later, her beautiful eyes gave back it's shinning, shimmering color and focused them on me.

"N… Negi-Bozu…"

I let Asuna stand and she just stared at me.

"N… N… Negi… Negi!"

Asuna yelled and she collided onto me crying on my torn black shirt.

"N-N-Negi! I'm so sorry! I really am! Oh god, you're bleeding! Oh Negi I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too-"

But before I could let her finish I kissed her lips and struck my tongue into hers.

"It's alright princess… I'm here…"

That seemed to make her quiver more. But she held back and whipped the tears off with her sleeve.

"B… B… But you're going to die in a week…. Negi… What are we going to do…" Was what Asuna said with a glum and ashamed like face.

An idea struck into my mind. But I knew that if I asked I would even be mad if I asked. But it has to be done for me and Asuna. But she's a student… We can't be caught like this…

"Ho, ho , ho! Fu, fu, fu. I didn't expect the twilight princess to fall in love with a ten year old boy that's the son of Nagi- Springfield."

I turned around in shock and faced the person that I now feared.

"Head master! W-W-What are you doing here!" I said stammering afraid of what he might do to me.

"Well this IS my school isn't it? Well… Why don't you both come to my office." He said gesturing his hand towards his window.

"Come along. I have cookies and herb tea waiting for us! Don't want the tea to get cold no don't we?

With that we followed the head master toward his office and walked in complete silence.

*After the meeting in the office*

Asuna and I walked back to our dorm rooms in silence. What the head master told us was just proposers does he actually think that's a good idea…

"Hey… Negi..." Asuna said looking down at me.

"How about it? You want to do what the head master told us?" Asuna said in a nervous tone. And that made me a bit nervous.

"I guess… But I'm just glad that he didn't lay me off. And I'm really surprised that you're only here for protection so that means that you're not really a student.

"Yeah hahahahaha! I guess your right Negi-Bouze…"

After that we walked in silence for a while until I spoke up.

"So… Asuna… When do you want it to take place?"

"Oh… When ever you want Negi." Asuna replied back with a thin smile.

"Alright Asuna…"

After that we just walked in silence until we reached our dorm room.

Asuna's POV-

Until we opened the door to the dorm room we were silent. I was afraid of what Negi might think of me after we do what the head master recommends. But I'm not so sure it will work. True that it will be a benefit for the both of us but… Seriously… The head master wants us to-

But Negi opened the door before I could finish what I was thinking and we saw four familiar people sitting on the sofas and couches including Konoka. I'm just glad the head master healed Negi's wounds before we got back.

"Hey Asuna, Negi! Where have you guys been again! Setsuna and I were going to set off to look for you guys before these guys came in!" Konoka said pointed toward Nodoka, Yue, Anya, and surprisingly, Kotaro…

"Wow! Kotaro, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what's going to happen to you in a week… Or should I say in only about five more days…. Unless you complete your training or release your-"

Kotaro shivered for a few seconds before he stopped and regained himself.

"Seed inside that vampire…"

"H… How did you-"

But Negi was cut off by his childhood friend.

"You idiot Negi. I heard everything! Do you know how much I care about you, you idiot! I heard everything! That you need to go to the magical world to recover and all that fucking shit! Why do you think I'm crying like Nodoka and Yue!"

And to my surprise Negi looked shocked. For a minute there was silence except Nodoka, Yue, and Anya's soft sniffs and Kotaro's cracking of his knuckles.

"I guess…" Negi started to say

"I guess… I was caught up on thinking of myself that I didn't even notice guys… I'm so sorry…."

I saw Negi look down with a shameful and gloomy face. Even my face changed expression from sorrowful to very depressed. I knew that Negi was going to change… The chances of staying the same are so low… But I must do what the head master said that might save him from releasing his seed inside Evangeline.

For another long time nobody said anything. But the strangest thing was that Konoka was using her artifact healing Negi even though he was completely fine. But after a while Konoka look toward Nodoka, Yue, Anya, and Kotaro and shook her head.

Nodoka gained a brand new set of tears and sobs, causing her to press her face against Setsuna's chest and Yue just sitting there trying to hold back her tears while gripping her knees. Anya just sat there with her bangs covering her eyes but her teeth were clenched and water droplets were falling down of the dark shadows of her bangs that covered her eyes. And finally I looked at Kotaro… He looked really upset… His teeth clinched just like Anya's but his eyes gave away that he too was holding back tears. I even took a glance at Setsuna. She wasn't crying but she was patting Nodoka's head reassuring her with a hard face but with a sad smile. Even Konoka, the sweet always cheerful girl looked like the now the saddest girl in the whole school. I can't even explain the way she looked. But finally lastly I took a glimpse of Negi… I saw a stream of tears falling down his face. We were all sad that Negi was going to die… But I knew that it wasn't just because he was going to die. True that he was going to have a rebirth but they… No… We are scared that Negi will change himself… Even if there was a chance that Negi will survive, it was still every small. I even doubt that training in the villa will only speed up the process. But what we dreaded most was that he might become the father and the husband of a legendary female vampire. But finally I took a check up on myself… I was the only one not crying… No… I was sobbing… I didn't even notice that I was clenching my fists so tightly that my knuckles were white and my legs so stiff I could have been a rusted Chachamaru.

After a long while of silence I looked at the clock. It was already 10. We had classes tomorrow and even if it was just the beginning of term… Negi might have to go away for a long time… But for how long? A day… A week… A month… A year… How long!

But the silence was broken when Kotaro slammed his fists on the table that almost crushed the long polished coffee table.

"This… This… This is why love is stupid! You cry and you cry! Why are you crying! He'll be ok! He'll be fine! Even if my friend does become the husband of that… That… Monster! He'll still be here right! So… So why are we crying!"

(Authors note- I totally agree with Kotaro. Love is stupid to me, but only in real life. But anime, manga, and love in stories are ok with me.)

What Kotaro said shocked everyone at the table. It was completely true… What mattered was that we still had Negi with us… Even if he does disappear, he'll still be with us.

"Kotaro's right…" To my astonishment, it was Anya who spoke up.

"We should all at least confess our feelings toward Negi…"

Anya got up from her seat and walked toward Negi with trembling legs.

"N… N… Negi…"

Negi juset froze on the spot with tear stains on his face.

"Negi… I loved you from the start…."

Suddenly Anya did the unthinkable…

Negi's POV-

Suddenly Anya did something that blew my mind away….

She kissed me…

Even though it wasn't my first, it was Anya's first though. But her lips were so soft and moist. Suddenly she stuck her tongue inside my mouth and battled it with my own tongue.

"Pactio!"

Someone said behind me. And I knew who it was…

This went on for a while until she finally let go, gasping for breath.

"I really love you Negi… You brat…"

I watched Anya walk back to her seat with a flushed face but with a new load of tears.

"Hey bro…"

I turned to the creature that was on my right shoulder.

"I heard it too… I'm sorry that I can't do much but get you partner's but-"

"Chamo…. It's ok… You were a very good friend..."

With that said, I patted Chamo's head. And to my surprise, he started crying…

"My turn next…." Said Yue.

As Yue walked toward me, she started to cry too. Her eyes showed the emotions. But those beautiful eyes told the whole story.

Quick as a flash, Yue also kissed me with her tongue.

"P… P… Pactio Neo…" I heard Chamo say in a half hearted voice.

After a while of light shinning around me and Yue, Yue broke the kiss.

"P… Please forgive me Sensei…"

And with that she sat down.

"My turn…" I saw Nodoka say. But she didn't say it with hesitance or nervousness.

As I saw Nodoka walk toward me, she seemed to be happy… But why...?

"Negi- Sensei…"

Nodoka covered her eyes but I saw traces of tears.

Suddenly she looked up and said the unthinkable.

"Negi- Sensei… I hope you have a good life with Evangeline… Because… This might be the last kiss I will ever have with you Sensei…"

Suddenly Nodoka kissed me really hard. When I mean really hard I mean lip crushing hard. She struck her tongue to my mouth and fought me for domination.

Finally after what seemed like forever Nodoka broke the kiss.

"Wow…" I heard Chamo say.

"20 minutes… That's a new record Nodoka…"

But the joke didn't even make us laugh.

"Negi- Sensei…" Said Nodoka.

"Negi… I love you Negi-kun…"

And with that she ran out the door.

"N-N-Nodoka! Wait up!"

I saw Yue and Anya chasing after Nodoka.

"Well… That was pleasant…"

I turned to face Asuna but what I saw was a very red faced Asuna.

"A… Asuna…"

But suddenly her frown turned upside down.

"Negi… You idiot… Why kiss those girls in front of me?"

Asuna said with a smile

"Well-"

"Ah! It's really late. It's already 11:30! I guess we have to turn in-"

"Oh damn! I forgot! I have training to do with Evangeline!"

I just remembered.

I thought that this news would shock her but it didn't. She just smiled at me.

"Well then… Be careful alright?" Again Asuna smiled…

"Alright… Then I'll see you la-"

Asuna kissed me on the lips gently for a few seconds before she let go.

"Alright Negi-Bozu! Now go off and come back quickly!"

Just seeing Asuna's face, I seemed happy again…

"Alright! I'll come back as soon as I can!"

And I quickly grabbed a random shirt and ran off.

Asuna's POV-

"Oh… Damn… I love that guy…"

"Oh… You do huh?"

I turned around to see Konoka trying to hid her sweet chuckle while Setsuna was just smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Ah! I didn't mean to say it out loud-"

"Asuna-Chan likes Negi-Kun… Right?" Konoka said straight out. But it felt like I was hit by a torpedo.

"Ah…" I knew that I was caught. There was nothing else I can do.

I sighed and said.

"Yep…"

Suddenly the room exploded with hidden party fire crackers.

"I win!" Konoka yelled.

I sighed in my head. I knew that the night wasn't over… Not until Negi comes back. And I'll wait till he does… This plan has to work…

(Author's note- So how you guys like it! Longer right! Anyways, I forgot to say this 3 days ago but… I REACHED OVER 2000 HIT'S IN LETSS THEN A MONTH! Thanks for all your support! And the reviews and pm messages too! I love you guys and thanks!

Remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!

And get ready for the next chapter! Also there shall be another vote! Who wishes for me to put the training segment in? There will be 5 chapters of training. Each chapter will count as one day! Or… You can vote to skip the training segment and I can go right away to the next climax of the story. You choose guys! I will only count 5 votes!

Yes- Put the 5 chapters of training segment in

No- Don't put the 5 chapters of training segment in.

You must write a complete sentence and I'd like to know why if you say yes or no. Just curious. I will also not continue until I get at least 5 votes saying yes or no. Also please pm message me the vote. Alright, that's it for now! See ya guys!


	15. Fun for Eva, No Fun for Negi? Day 1

Chapter 12- Fun for Eva, No Fun for Negi? Day 1

(Author's note- Ahahahahaha. Honestly I wanted to take a day break from typing again but oh well. The votes are in and as I promised, I'll post this chapter up!. I didn't get five votes but it's already 3 yes and 1 no. Either way, yes wins so… There will be 5 chaps of training! Let's get this show on the rode!)

(Disclaimer- *Takes out a shotgun* I don't own Negi! *Shoot's the disclaimer*)

Negi's POV-

"Uh… Evangeline-Chan…" I moaned.

"Stop moaning boy! I'm not really a big fan of hand jobs you know!"

I looked at my master's face. It seemed that she was trying to hide her excitement of doing this. But she wasn't really doing a good job at it.

"Evangeline! I'm about to- Agh!"

I released my seed all over my master's hand, but some of my seed's went on my masters white doll like two piece dress. But the skirt was so short that it showed masters white panties!

"Oh boya… That's still a lot of seed coming out of ya." My master said with a small grin while licking her fingers.

"But mast- I mean Evangeline, why are you doing this to me again?"

"Don't you get it boy? It's to calm you down. The ability I gave you needs to calm down or it will take forever to control you again. And there isn't anyone around the villa now is there?"

We were in master's villa, training. Or what she called training. She told me that every body part I calm down, she'll strip for me. So far I only got her to strip her right hand glove and her left foot heels. But it seemed to get harder and harder to control myself.

"I was actually hoping that you could control yourself for the next 5 days. But it seems that you're having some trouble Ne-gi-Kun…." Evangeline told me in a seductive way.

"Yeah Evangeline, I'm having a bit of trouble because… Well… My body- Well, my form wants more…"

"You should know boy. That just because my body is beautiful doesn't mean you'll be able to do what you want. Now why don't you calm down your large staff huh? Your body wants that much!"

My master had a hint of surprise in her voice and I looked down. I didn't even notice that my staff was still rock hard and screaming for Evangeline…. Damn hormones!

"Well little staff."

Evangeline said as I saw her go to her knees and look at my still hard staff.

"Let me calm you down again… Just this once alright?"

As she said that she pocked my staff lightly and started to suck on it.

"Oh crap! Why must I have this! This just feels weird but feels so good at the sametime! Holy shit! Am I already about to climax already!" I thought.

Suddenly, without warning I released my seed my accident.

"Oh crap…" I forgot to warn Evangeline…

As I dreaded what my master would do or say, I went back to the bed and hid under the sheets with only my head poking out a bit.

"Well, well, well! Looks like my little Negi is actually a bit dirty now?"

I looked up to see my master floating on top of me, sucking her finger.

"But oh well…."

She said with a grin. But she suddenly fell on top of me and grinned.

"It's punishment time…"

_*50 minutes later*_

"Oh shit… I don't feel so good…" I thought in my mind as I wadded to the beach's shore.

"Damn… She just had to make me drink her piss now did she? Then she started to drain my blood slowly… Fuck… Fun for her but not for me I guess…"

I sighed at rested my ankles on the soft soothing waves of the beach and stared into the sun set.

"So… What the head master says… Before I change…" I thought in my head…

_*Flash Back*_

"_What! You mean I need to get… With Negi already!"_

_To my astonishment, Asuna actually was surprised an astounded._

"_Yes. It will not save his life but it will at least continue his generation to you." _

_The head master just sat there stroking his beard and looking at us with his white beady eyes._

"_But… But… I'm only fifteen-"_

"_No Asuna. You may be fifteen in the human world… But actually you're a few generations years old!" _

"_What! That means I'm an old hag!" Asuna said getting angrier by the second._

"_Now, now. Let me explain…"_

_*End of Flash Back*_

"Damn… That means I'm old too… But really… That old man wants me to do THAT with Asuna in there and release the spell in there! This is just… Just-"

But before I could finish my mental fight, a warm smooth hand touched my bare right shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

"Asuna-"

But to my disappointment, it was Chachamaru…

"Sensei… Master wants to see you in the… In the… Study! That's right! She wants to see you in the study!" I saw Chachamaru say with a stuttering tone.

This wasn't like Chachamaru… And the master gave me a break for about half an hour. She told me that punishment also tames the beast inside me, as it is also a living soul that's part of hers.

"But Chachamaru, master gave me a thirty minute break and insisted that I spend time al-"

"But master says that it's urgent!"

I wasn't normally cut off by Chachamaru and I didn't even know what the reason for cutting my break off and meeting her in the study but… It's master. So I guess I have no choice.

"Alright Chachamaru, lead the way!"

I saw Chachamaru sigh with relief as she walked toward the stairs and up.

Just as I was about to follow her I felt someone was watching me with cold hard eyes…

I looked at the villa tower. And as I thought, a dark figure was there. But as quick as I saw it and when I blinked, it was gone…

"That's strange… I thought-"

"Negi- Sensei! Are you coming? Master's waiting you know."

When I studied Chachamaru's face, it seemed that she must have been impatient and her light blue eyes told me to hurry.

"Oh... Alright Chachamaru! I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I took one last look at the villa tower and I shrugged.

"Guess no one's really there…"

And with that I used instant movement to catch up with the beautiful robot.

Evangeline's POV-

"What the fuck is that fucking robot up to now! Does she really want me to kill her this time! Fine. Then I really will be waiting in the study. But in the shadows…"

I thought out loud in the villa large bedroom.

Suddenly… I grinned…

"Well… Let's see what moves you got you robot…."

I said with a evil sneer.

As I walked toward the study (Which was not really for from here) I thought to myself and I made a mental note.

"If she gets my Negi to stick his staff up her cunt…"

I cracked my knuckles and took out a sheet of paper.

"I'll kill her with this ultimate spell…"

I tucked the sheet of paper back into my pocket in my skirt and hid in the shadow's of the study. Propping myself on a wooden chair and waiting.

Chachamaru's POV-

Finally I can have Negi to myself! For once and I can finally give him what I can before he is changed! I just can't wait!

I quickly rushed to the study room to quickly show Negi what I can give him if he were mine. And after about two or three minutes, I came to an abrupt stop in front of the huge study door.

"Well… This is the place master insisted to meet…" I tried to hide my excitement but I knew that I couldn't hide it well with my face so I turned away.

"Shall… Shall… Shall we go in Negi- Kun?" I said in a bit of a nervous voice.

But I clasped my mouth with my hand. What the hell did I just say! Did I just call him Negi- Kun! But he's my sensei!

"Yeah! Let's go Chachamaru- Chan!"

He opened the door to the study and it was pitch black dark but a candle… I don't remember I lit that candle before… I was going to light it up when me and Negi- Kun were alone in this room… Did I light it before I left?

I silently closed the door behind me and watched as my love called out my master's name

"Evangeline! Evangeline- Chan, where are you?"

"S… S… Sensei… I don't think she arrived yet…"

I started to get more and more nervous. My pistons in my chest started to go off. I was going mad… No… I was about to break down! I needed to do this very fast!

I jumped at my Sensei and with out warned I took off my one piece maid dress and I just had my dark panties and a dark bra that went with it. Also, what I saw, I smiled. My Sensei was blushing! He was blushing and… And he had a nose bleed….!

"Ah… Um… Chachamaru- Chan! I don't think we should be doing this! I mean-"

But I shushed him with my lips and when I broke the kiss I said,

"It's alright my love… I'll calm your beast…"

As I unzipped his pants, I started to get more and more nervous. But finally, what seemed like an eternity I finally got those pants off and saw his boxers. Finally, I quickly worked on his shirt that reveled a bit of a muscular bare chest. And even if I am a robot, I knew this feeling in my heart. It was lust…

"Wait! Chachamaru!" I heard my Sensei cry out.

"What if master… Evangeline comes in and see's this! She'll definitely kill you!"

He said in a very nervous but lustful tone.

"Sensei… For all this is worth I do not care… Nor do I care if I die…"

I unclasped my bra and showed him what I got. Even if I were a robot, my chest were just as big as Asuna's.

I brushed up against his bare chest then started to move up and down.

I heard my love moan in delight as he took affection to my breasts. I can't help but smile. Finally, I took off my last piece of clothing, which covered my sensitive magical spot and dropped it on the floor next to us. Even though there was just one candle light, there was enough light to see our faces and our bodies.

I dragged down my slender body toward Negi's big staff and to my very big surprise… Even if he is only 10 years old… His staff is big… Very big…

I touched the base of his staff and Negi shivered in delight. I started to lick the tip of it. But I couldn't help myself and just stuck it inside my whole mouth.

"Oh! Chachamaru! It's to much all of a sudden! It feels so good but please! Take it slo-"

I didn't let him finish as I was in a hurry to show him how much I love him as I went up a little to place his staff in between my breasts.

I quickly went up and down to give my Negi the full pleasure I wanted him to have. What also turned me on more was the way he moaned and how he cried out my name. I started to twist my nipples as I gave Negi a boob job. I also started to finger my little wet artificial cunt.

"Agh! Chachamaru! Please stop this! I can't hold it in for to long! Please!" I heard Negi beg. But I didn't want to stop. I kept fingering myself and kept on giving Negi the pleasure I wanted to give him until I felt something hot, wet, and sticky spray on my chest and face. When I looked down at Negi, he was panting.

Then I knew he was ready…

I went on top of him and lowered myself onto his staff.

"W-w-wait Chachamaru! Do you really want me to-"

"Yes Sensei… Please…"

I was just about to lower myself. I was so close! I wanted to know how it felt like but then-

"You bitch of a robot! Lic Lac lic lac! Oh spirit of ice rain down on my enemy!"

To my astonishment a volley of ice shards suddenly came from the north. And not wanting to hurt sensei I blocked blasted a hole on the wall to my left and escaped just in time.

Evangeline's POV-

That little fucking bitch! I should have stopped her when she first freaken came in!

I kept chasing her from left to right in mid air at super high speeds that even Negi can't match yet. But thanks to Chachamaru's artificial instant movement, she can even go at my speed.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing you robot bitch!"

I yelled out as I sent in another volley of sharp ice shards out of my hands.

"I was just simply showing Negi- Kun my feelings master! Please understand!" What I saw astonished me. She was… crying…!

"Damn, damn, damn! Just die you fucking robot bitch! Take this jack-ass empty shell! The Enchanting Tranquility, The Eternal Prison Of White Roses Blooming In Profusion!-"

As I looked at my loyal servant's face… The one that betrayed me… She had a look… A look of fear…

"Im… Imprison The Soulless Puppets With Frozen Lightning!"

I watched as I saw my servants eyes close and as we stopped and drifted together at the same speed toward ground level.

"End… Endless... Endless Nine White Heavens!"

I shot the attack toward the sea as I watched the tornado of ice freezing the whole ocean before my eyes in a snap.

I just fell down to my knees. What the hell was I doing! This isn't like me. This was just like when I killed that man who betrayed me!

"Chachamaru- Chan!"

I heard from the distance and I knew that voice.

"Negi- Kun!"

I saw as Chachamaru run toward Negi naked. But he was also naked so I didn't say anything/.

"Are you ok Chachamaru! You're not hurt are you!"

As I saw Negi's concerned face I knew that he was just like his father… The one that I loved… Damn… What the hell was I doing!

Negi's POV-

I watched as Chachamaru fell down to her knees and started to sob… This wasn't like master or the Chachamaru that I knew…

"Master… Why-"

But I was cut off with a shadow covered Evangeline.

"Trainings over today… Get some sleep and you have classes tomorrow don't you…?"

Evangeline's voice was so dark that I even scared me.

"Now go to bed… You'll set out the first thing in the morning… Good night Negi- Bozu…"

I watched pitifully as she drifted toward the sky and disappeared through the large towers…

(Author's note- Well, hope you like the chapter. The yes wins! Oh yeah and also thanks for the following people who sent in the votes! The first person to vote to the last person.

Natgle Stermagi

Light or darkness

Negima A.K

WhiteWingsDarkSoul

Thank you guys for sending in the votes as quickly as possible! And remember guys to review and fav this!

What will happen next! Will Evangeline change her mind? What will happen to Chachamaru! But what DID the head master say! Tune in for the next chapter in this epic love story! And remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)

(P.S again- Who ever sends me a pm message and tells me correctly what the head master says then you can send me your idea for the story and I might add your plot in for a chapter! So send me a pm message or put it in the reviews if you like! I'll also give you credit so don't worry!)


	16. Fun for Eva, No Fun for Negi? Day 2

Chapter 13- Fun for Eva, No Fun for Negi? Day 2

(Author's note- I'm going to take a break for tomorrow (Eastern time). I want to write but my mom is saying that I spend so much time on the laptop typing (about 5 hours for one chapter to revise, edit, change some things, write the next draft, etc.) So I'm going to take a break tomorrow guys… Maybe… Because I'm going back to my aunt's house tomorrow instead and on the car… Hehehehe… I might be able to type… Anyways, enjoy the chapter!)

(Disclaimer- How many times do I have to damn say this… I don't own Negima! _*takes out a Gatling- gun and shoots the disclaimer* _

Negi's POV-

"Mhm… No… I can't drink any more of your milk Eva… Please stop mhmm… Tastes so good-"

"Wake up!"

I woke up suddenly as ice cold water froze my face before I can even fully open my eyes. But at least my eyes were only half frozen shut.

"Ehva- han! Hat has hat hor!" I tried to say

_*Translation- Eva- Chan! What was that for!_

"You got to wake up boy! You got to teach a class to don't you!"

I slapped my frozen face with my left hand. I totally forgot.

"Well, get up from my bed boya. It's already 6a.m. You should get ready or you'll be late!"

I took a quick look around my surroundings and found that I was back in my masters bedroom outside of the training center (the villa)

I ruffled my hair and looked for my small glasses. Finally I found them right near the lamp post to my left and put them on. But my vision was strange… They seemed-

"Anything wrong boy? Your eyes seem dazed by wearing those glasses…"

I looked up to Eva as she seemed to read my mind and I took off my glasses and placed them on the night stand near the lamp. I was also kind of confused… Also… Do I feel-

"Taller? You also look taller and oh!"

I watched as Eva leaned against my bare chest and I shivered.

"Oh my, my… You seem to have changed too… Your face and your body shape too…"

I removed from my master's touch and I touched myself. I was surprised; I also guess that my master noticed my expression because she had an actual smile on her face.

"You're starting to look like your father boy… You also seemed to have grown an inch or two… Seems that the book was wrong… The transformation takes place DURING the process…"

Dam it! This is bad, I mean… What if I change myself mentally too! I mean… This body shape is an ok but my expressions, my thoughts… What if I change my thought's about Asuna... I hustled myself toward the bathroom to wash up and change my clothes or well… The only piece of clothing which were my boxers. I also thought about what will happen to me if I changed mentally. What will others really think? Suddenly all thought's came to a halt as I saw the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life. In front of me was and Evangeline with a slut like night dress that gave little cover for her cunt which was dripping wet because it was stuck in it. Even if her chest were bare, I knew that the real body of Evangeline would have large breasts. And suddenly I DID see her with large breasts…. What the-

"It's dangerous to not pleasure and calm down your demon this morning"

I showed a look of horrification while my master showed a sly smile.

"Look's like were going to have fun this morning… Aye Negi?"

_*In class*_

As I waited for the students to file in and take their seats, I thought of what my master did this morning. True that before I was going to climax inside my master's cunt again that Chachamaru came in and started to fight with my master again, it felt as if… The session was the best session ever… Bit I also knew that this affection for Eva was temporary… If I'm lucky…

_*Flashback*_

"_This affection for that Vampire Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell is only temporary only for the week. Either you die or not. But the good news is that you'll still have your affections for other girls. Which is good for you and the princess."_

_We were both still in deep blushes as the head master said this. But we were even more stunned when he finally said._

"_Ahh… But true that Negi will die no matter what unless he completes this training, you can continue your branch with the princess if you want. But you first must-"_

_*Flashback interrupted* _

"Wow! Are you really Negi Negi- Sensei!"

I turned to that sweet dreamy voice that I remember so well.

"Um… Yeah! Hey Ayak-"

But Ayaka suddenly opened the classroom door and yelled in the hall way-

"Hey guys! Look at Negi- Sensei! He looks so hot!"

I felt a rumble beneath my feet as the whole school seemed to shake with an earthquake as a sudden bunch of students tried to squeeze themselves through the classroom entrance that the entrance broke the concrete wall around the door… What stood before me were fainted students… All except well… Chachamaru of course. She walked casually through the door, took one look at me, her face turned red, her ears seemed to blow our steam, then she twitched in a cute way and finally fell down on the pile of 29 students. Adding her made it 30.

"Wow…" I thought out loud.

"I look that hot?"

"Of course you do."

The voice sent a shiver down my spine, but the demon inside me roared in my head and I turned to face that voice.

"See? This isn't that bad isn't it? Not only do you attract normal girls, but you also attract a certain vampire… Do you have anyone in mind…?"

My heart skipped a beat as I saw the clothes my master was wearing for today. She was wearing dark stockings with a one piece dress that's dark as always. But she that's not what caught my eye. It was her breasts… Did they seem… Large…!

My master Evangeline took quick note of this and took a step closer to me and placed her hand on my face.

"You guessed it… That's me…"

My master started to tip toe a bit as she tried to reach my lips. I was resisting, but that gay fucking demon nigga was in my fucking head and I was losing! I was so close to my master's lips that I felt heat radiating from them and that urged the demon even more. But I was saved by what happened next. I noticed a strong sent of blood lust coming from behind my master. She must have noticed it too as she turned around to face what was coming.

First I saw Anya (Who had a nose bleed with fire balls in her hands)

Second I saw Nodoka with her artifact… It was glowing strongly with a dark aura.

Third I saw Yue with her artifact raised above her head seeming ready to strike.

Forurthly, I saw Chachamaru slowly charging her cannon pointing directly in front of Evangeline's face.

And lastly, I saw the beautiful Asuna take out her big ass sword out, stabbing the chalk board and kept it moving by making it stay in place and moving toward us… Which created a huge line from the pile of students that fainted to the spot next to Chachamaru..

"Um…"

_*3 minutes later*_

"Ugh…. Huh? What happened to the classroom!"

I pushed the destroyed desks out of the way from my hiding spot and turned to face a horrified Ayaka with her mouth so wide that I thought it was going to break!

"Ah um…. Ayaka! How are you doing ah-"

"Were not fucking done with you yet Evangeline!" Anya said with fireballs as big as a computer monitor.

"I'm going to fucking read all your god damn secrets…" This time it was Nodoka with her magic book still raging with an evil dark aura.

"Let me fucking hit you with this book bitch…." Said Yue. As she said this she was drinking a juice box labeled 'blood mixed and blood lust'

"Master… Forgive me…" Was all Chachamaru said as she started to take aim.

"What the fuck were you going to do with my Negi…" Said Asuna.

But to my astonishment, Asuna didn't have a sword… But had the dark spear from last night…

"Oh ho ho! So you little kitty's really want to play hard! Well I'll kill you all with th-"

"What the hell is going on here!"

Everyone froze as the head master walked in through the door. And knowing that most of the class 4-A were knocked out by the pile they were in, he turned to face the place where there was the sense of blood lust. And he soon turned to face me with his eyes wide open… I'd rather face Evangeline and climax inside her cunt…

"Uh um… I can explain…"

_*Outside of the school building*_

"What the hell did you guys do that for..." I said as Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, Anya, and I were walking toward the forest to Evangeline's home.

"Were sorry Sensei… We were just really jealous… " Nodoka said quivering.

"Yeah we were… Evangeline doing that and all and taking advantage of you angered us deeply Sensei..." Yue spoke with shame in her voice.

"Yeah Negi… That vampire monster taking advantage… damn that… I should have made you get me pregnant when we were alone at Whal-"

But as I turned around to see why she stopped, I knew right away why… Cause there were three people staring at Anya with blood lust. Also Anya got the message.

I turned around and started to walk beside Asuna and just sighed.

"Were sorry Negi… To be honest I have to be the one that has to be sorry because as you know… I destroyed most of the classroom…"

"Yeah. That's why all the student's from 4-A were either knocked out and are now in the nurses office recovering from massive nose bleeds, or us, Ayaka, Evangeline, and Chachamaru were let off from all our classes today so they could repair our classroom. Also was that you blowing up a huge hole in the wall on the book shelves that gave the homeroom teacher of class 3-A a heart attack?"

All Asuna did was just nod her head.

For the rest of the way toward Evangeline's layer, we were just silent want heard the birds chirp. It was only 9 in the morning so we had plenty of time to train.

"So… You guys are going to start training again with me?"

"Um… Yeah… We'd love to see how much our Sensei has controlled his form."

"What are you talking about? Today's training for my boya is over!"

Everyone froze and turned around to face the vampire Evangeline.

"What do you mean that it's already over? And where the hell did you come from!" I saw Asuna say.

"When you want to talk to us make some noise why don't yo-"

But before Anya could say anything, I saw my master point her hands toward the ground in front of Anya and gave some space between them then-

*BAM!*

And just like that my master blew a crater right in front of Anya.

She looked horrified, so she scrambled behind me.

"Better?"

No answer from Anya.

"Anyways-"

I saw my master jump over the crater and land behind us to gain some firm ground.

"He completed his training this morning and let me explain." Evangeline said before Asuna can even open her mouth.

"This boy completed his training this morning by controlling his urge to kiss me."

This I suddenly remembered. My master was right! I didn't kiss her but resisted! (Even though I was close to failure)

"Now that you mention it…" Yue started to say

"She's right…" Nodoka finished Yue's sentence.

Quick as a blink, the four girls following Negi expressions brightened.

"Better? Jeez. Next time please let a vampire explain. And I also heard that you wanted to train with Negi. So I guess you guys can follow me. I'll warm you guys up and refresh your minds on your close combat skills."

As we walked further and closer to Evangeline's house, I saw Evangeline take hold of Anya.

"And you're the one that said I was a vampire monster aye…?" Was what I heard.

"N-n-n-no! What I meant was a vampire um… A vampire-"

"That's alright. You're also a monster that can shoot fire balls out of her hands"

I laughed at that when my master said fire balls…. Why am I laughing…?

"Hey!" Was Anya's only response as I continued laughing.

(Author's note- I know, I know that this chapter may be short but please bare with me. It's raining so much here in Korea and making me gloomy. But the only thing that kept me going was an ice tea, some chocolate chip cookies, most importantly my readers, and second importantly is listening to Yiruma CD's that I ordered… Or is it the other way around? Yiruma first of the fans… Oh what ever. But seriously, this writing thing is fun but my mind is going boom. I might update tomorrow if I quietly type in the car or if I even do type. So hope you guys liked this chapter! I might update tomorrow or the day after that (Eastern time) And note, I don't live in Korea, I live in America. I got about ten messages asking if I live in Korea.)

(Also, I shall hold up another vote! But this shall not me public. I shall send a pm to the former voters to ask them what they want in the story (secret). Following people are-

WhiteWingsDarkSoul

Natgle Stermagi

Negima A.K

Light or darkness

(Also note, this is for the last vote if I should add in the training sessions or not. And I will not tell them everything. That is all and remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!))


	17. Fun for Eva, No Fun for Negi? Day 4

Chapter 14- Fun for Eva, No Fun for Negi? Day 4

(Author's note- So the votes are in all of the voters voted yes. Thanks for the pm messages tat you guys replied while voting! Anyways, here is the chapter (I did this in secret in the car but I suddenly fell asleep after finishing this so sorry that I didn't post this up earlier) Also note that I made the title day 4. A quite few people wanted the training over wit so I'm going to skip one day. If you guys want me to add the day 3 later in the future, the please pm message me or post it in the reviews. Alright, enjoy the story!)

(Disclaimer- That's it damn! I don't own Negima! (Takes out a hornet missile launcher and shoots the disclaimer thingy)

At night on a certain Tuesday…

Negi's POV-

"Mhm… Oh Asuna…"

I moaned softly in her voice as se kept pounding herself onto my member.

"Mhm… Negi… Do you really think that this will work? I mean-" She said nervously, but I cut her off by saying

"It's alright Asuna… Even if this doesn't work, you'll still be my true first to feel my semen inside…" I said as I kept pounding into her.

I wanted to hold I my climax so we can have more pleasure, but just by looking at my love, it was difficult. I mean… Her curves and her tits jiggling back and forth oh dam…

"Uh! Negi, I'm about to-!"

_*The Next Day* _

Negi's POV-

It's already day 4… I have only 2 more days to live before I die and go through the rebirth or if I complete the training… It isn't going to well. I only got to complete my focus on both my legs and my arms, but I'm having trouble with my upper body and head.

I moaned in frustration.

I was in the villa with Evangeline, Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, and Anya. While the three girls were training on their combat skills except my master, Evangeline was with me trying to make me focus and concentrate on taking in my dark form. But I seem to have trouble because just by looking at my master… Oh ho ho ho~ I just want to stick in my tongue and climax in her damn cunt- Wow wow wow, calm down little guy! I said trying to push down my member before my master notices. But to my disappointment, my master turned around from the view of the beach and looked at me. But I turned the other way just in time and pretended to look like that I was concentrating.

"So boy."

I heard my master say as she stood next to me.

"How's it going for ya?"

I took a quick glance at my master Evangeline and saw that she had a devilish smile. But in the outside was the demon but in the inside, I was still a bit angry with her. I was really upset. But at the same time, when the demon looks at her, the demon's styles of love are looking as if it is affecting me because-

"That's enough boy. That will be enough training for today. Chachamaru has prepared dinner for the five of us. So let's forget about that damn demon form for now and let's go eat. Also can you call the rest? Thanks Ne~Gi~Kun~ ~ ~!"

As she turned around and left, I just shook my head and went down toward the beach to tell the others that dinner was ready for us.

I was just near the stairs when I suddenly felt a draft… A very cold draft indeed…

I was about to turn around to see what the hell the draft was but before I can do anything someone turned ME around first!

Blinded by the setting sun light of the villa I couldn't see who it was. So instead I struggled in the hostiles arms. I was going to use the spell Serius Lucis to attack the hostile, but only problem was, I could think or say the spell. All could think in my head was just saying "Serius- Serius- Serius…"

Why couldn't I finish that damn spell!

"_Don't struggle against your love… Or else she might hate me too Negi- Springfeild…"_ The sudden voice gave me a sudden jolt… Who was that voice…

"_It's me… The demon inside you Negi- Springfeild…"_

I concentrated on my mind and some how made an image of myself standing in an empty room.

"_You shouldn't struggle with the master that gave you this power and the chance to tame me…"_

I was about to reply to the demon inside my mind but was interrupted by a sudden warm/cold kiss on my lips and the sudden stick of a tongue striking my tongue. The sudden wave of pleasure that shook body was like a cue to the demon inside me to kiss back.

My vision started to become dark… Was I being swallowed by darkness…? By the demon…? Finally after what seemed like for a long time, I blacked out…

_*After a while*_

Negi's POV-

"Hey Negi… Wake up… Wake up…"

I felt a soothing voice fill my ears as I was starting to stir from my sleep.

"Wake up Negi… Wake up… WAKE UP GOD DAM IT! DINNER WAS READY THIRTY MINUTES AGO!"

The sudden soothing voice came from sweet to EXPLOADING in my ears!

I jolted awake from my sleep and when I opened my eyes to see what the first ting was when I opened my eyes was-

"N-N-Negi! What the hell are you d-d-doing so n-n-near my face!"

The first thing I saw was a very red faced Anya with a slight nose bleed.

"Ah! Anya! What the hell are you doing! Were you the one that was trying to wake me up!"

"Y-Y-Yeah I was! But I didn't notice that you were-"

"What the- why isn't Asuna waking me up!" I said looking left and right in the room.

"Ah! It's because she is at the dinning room waiting for you! She didn't want to wake you up because she guessed that you were still tired so I came in here but-"

"Then let's go! And what is so warm and moist that's on my di-"

I turned over the blanket as I said this and I knew what was so warm that caught my attention…

"Um… Anya…?" I said nervously.

"Y… Yeah…" She said in a nervous voice too.

"Now I know why so… Can you please get off me-"

But I felt Anya holding onto me tightly and didn't let my member go out of her tight soft, wet cunt.

"A-Anya… What are you doi-"

"I was actually doing this to you while you were asleep…"

I saw Anya say as she took off her tank top to reveal two small now leading to women hood breasts.

"I know that this isn't much to see as Asuna's but…"

She leaned down and pressing herself on my bare chest and that made my member perk up and become hard with out me wanting to or myself even meaning too… This thing is so damn hard to control. But Anya didn't seem to be surprised. Nor did she seem appy about it. But she moaned and called out my name lightly.

"Anya… N… Not now Anya… Maybe when I come back from-"

"No Negi… I want this now… I'll continue your family branch through me…"

She said when she cut me off. I started to feel nervous because I already did something about that with Asuna…

_*What happened yesterday night…*_

"_Asuna… Are you sure…?" I said in a serious tone._

"_But this is what the head master said… Right?" That what she said to me as she started to strip for me in the living room of our dorm room. Luckily when we came back from the training the Evangeline gave us Konoka and Setsuna were out… As usual… Those two crazy love birds._

"_But Asuna… You don't have too! Evangeline will carry out it for me but…" I was choosing my words carefully. If I said something wrong I knew that Asuna would be upset again and she will hate me just like when I told her that she wasn't involved in this magic business after the training Evangeline gave us when after we tried to fight the dragon in library island. _

"_You… Know… What… What will the consequences be if we do this and-"_

_But my sentence was cut off when suddenly Asuna kissed me square on the lips. And that was the end of my worries. Because I knew that she already accepted the things that will happen in the future…_

_*End of flashback* _

"But Anya! I already-"

But she silenced me by squeezing my balls and placing her index finger on my lips.

"That's enough… Let's continue Negi…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat…

(Author's note- if you guys want me to add the lemon wit Anya and Negi, then put it in the reviews. Because I'm taking out any lemons until the 22nd… Or well… I'll try too…)

_*After the lemon*_

"Oh jeez Anya… Now my balls smell like cum you know!" I said was we walked down the hall way to the dinning room.

"At least we finished before the hour. It's been only 10 minutes when we did it! But to bad… You came in my asshole dam it!" She remarked.

"Look. I'm sorry but I just can't do that inside you!" I said in self-defense.

She gave off a grieving sigh and we just walked on.

Finally we got to the dinning room to see a super hungry Asuna on the rampage eating everything in sight, a disgusted Evangeline, a scared Konoka, a shocked Nodoka, and a Yue with sweat drops dropping down her head as she was drinking a juice box labeled 'Fear and Hunger Juice'

"Well boya and fire ball monster, at last you come back and…"

She sniffed the air.

"Do I smell virgin blood-"

"What the fuck are you talking about you vampire!" I saw Anya yell out as she stomped to confront Evangeline.

"I should say that if I were you fire ball monster…! That spell is coming from you all right!" I saw Evangeline face her with a mad grin on her face.

"Ah… Ah… No! You're wrong! Why would I do something like that with Negi!"

"Oh… But I didn't say anything about you and Negi…"

Suddenly what was once a strong Anya was replaced by a red hot Anya. Her whole body was red as if she had an ultra long super tan!

"Oh um… Let's eat!" Anya suddenly said taking her seat.

As I also took my seat I saw an Asuna eating like a gentle women but… When I looked at her plate… It had everything from the table on it… It was as high as the ceiling!

"Hey… Why are you eating so much anyway?" Said Evangeline as always… She had to open her big fat mouth again… And of course it was because I had-

"Shut up you vampire! I'm trying to eat!" I saw my Asuna yell as she sudden became from eating nicely, Too eating like a huge gorilla who didn't eat for a month!

She was eating feverishly as we watched her eat her food as we just picked at ours… But suddenly, Asuna did something unexpected… She started crying while eating… From saying that the food was good… To saying the food was like-

"Cum! This tastes like cu-"

Finally Evangeline slammed the table with her fists on the table making the table shake and only 3/4th's of the food pile finished, fall down to the ground and on top of Asuna…

"A... A… Wahhhh!"

My face turned to an embarrassed look with a sweat drop on my side of my head as I watched the strong headed Asuna quiver into a corner and cry.

"That's it! Dinner is dismissed! We shall all take a bath in the villa's bath house! But I will have a quiet secret place to myself with my Negi-Ku-"

*Bang!*

I watched as Evangeline with a shocked face leg's tremble then fall down face first on th table… With a big pink lump on her head…

"I'm terribly sorry with my master's behavior sensei… Please… Take a bath with anyone that you may like…"

I stared at Chachamaru with a grin on my face.

"Thanks Chachamaru… I'll remember you well for this."

Without even thinking, I just went to her and gave her a hug and gave a peck on her cheek.

I watched as she turned around with fumes coming out of her head as se walked away.

"Oh yeah! Negi, you didn't take a bath for a while did you… You smell like sweat… Come on! Let's take a bath my honey!"

I was stunned by the voice and I turned around just in time as a grinning Asuna took my wrist and ran to the bath house with me. But I tried to resist in the hall way.

And I was thinking… A crying Asuna turns into normal Asuna… What the-

Everyone's POV-

"Fuck…?" Was everyone's expression as Yue, Anya, and Nodoka were confused.

"This is just to strange…" Said Yue still drinking her weird juice.

"Yeah… I agree…" Said Nodoka.

"But… I feel like… I smell virgin blood…" Yue said as she seemed to sniff the air

"Now that you mention it… I smell it too…" As Nodoka sniffed the air too.

"And it's coming from…"

"There…" Yue finished pointing at Anya.

"Hey guys! Um… I can explain-"

"Were so envious… We want to do it with Negi- Sensei too!" Yue said standing up to Anya.

"Th… Well… He's going to the bath house… Right?" Anya said trying to form a plan.

"Yeah… And…?" Said Nodoka.

Suddenly Anya had an idea… A devilish idea…

"Since I already have my session with Negi… It's your turn…" Anya said grinning.

"Really…? Do you have a plan?" Both Nodoka and Yue said.

"Oh yeah… Yeah I do…Come here. I'll tell you the plan…"

(Author's note- I know, the ending seemed to be out of detail too… I was in the car just typing and typing… Now I feel drowsy… Oh man… I feel sick too… Well that's all… Remember…

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace guys…

_*Sleeps*_

_*Wakes up*_

Oh yea… And also… The votes are about-

_*sleeps again*_)


	18. Day 5, A day Early to Die

Chapter 15- Day 5, A day Early to Die.

(Authors note- Sorry for not updating yesterday guys. I was taking a break because my mom forced me too and my cousins and I watched the movie "Case Closed- Detective Conan 50 Minutes of Silence." It was epic. I loved it, recommend it. I also started to read the Detective Conan manga a few days ago. Now I'm thinking of making a Detective Conan fanfiction… Anyone agree to that? So if you guys want me to make a Detective Conan fanfic, pm me guys! And also, I have decided. NO LEMONS TILL AUGUST 22nd! Guys, stop spamming me with pm messages saying "lemons, lemons, lemons" I get it that you guys want them but please no spam or flames! (Even though I don't know what a flame is) And I'll make up the lemons by posting them up in the week of the 22nd alright? But… On second thought… You know what? I'll post up the NegixEvangeline earlier. Great, enjoy!)

(Disclaimer- *Takes out an mp5* I don't own Negima…)

Asuna's POV-

I threw up with all my strength through the toilet to let everything out of my stomach so I don't vomit anymore but it was no use. There was just nothing I can do! Every time I vomit I don't want to eat, but I need to or else this thing inside me will damn die! Shit… Now there's vomit all over the toilet seat…

I was in my dorm room with Konoka patting my back and rubbing my head saying things like "It's ok" or "I know this pain." Does she even fucking know what she's talking about! It means that she lost her virginity- Never mind… I'm talking to myself again… Hmm… There seems to be an echo in my head… Echo… Echo… Echo… Wow… Stupid… Wow…

"I don't even know what to do!" I said sobbing with my head against Konoka's chest.

"This is just too much! This isn't even worth it! Bring this thing to life it's… It's… MADNESS! THIS IS MADNESS!" I said screaming in Konoka's chest.

"No…"

I looked toward Konoka because she suddenly had a strange manly voice to replace her sweet child like voice…

"What…" I said dumb struck. Why would Konoka say that and… Why does she have such a deep man like voice… And I sweat I heard this voice before… Wait! No! It can't be! It's-

"THIS IS SPARTA!"

Konoka pushed me away then kicked me in the stomach. I suddenly felt dizzy as I was falling toward the floor. When I was about a few inches from it, I thought "Ah… Ground…" But that thought was ruined when the ground turned black and hallow. I started to fall from the scene really fast but I had no idea why Konoka is still standing and how she is still standing. As I was thinking those thoughts, I thought my stomach was about to let loose another gallon of bile! I quickly faced to the right and let loose the disgusting puke that was leaving my body…

After about a minute I opened my eyes to see where I was… But I wished I didn't…

"A… A… Asuna…"

I was looking at an Angry Negi with demon like eyes and sharp fangs with fire coming out… But he was covered in puke…

_*10 minutes ago*_

Negi's POV-

As I climbed into bed with Asuna, I knew that sooner or later we would have to sleep like this, but I never wanted it to be like this…

It was just 9 P.M. But Asuna slept early because she kicked my balls and I knew the reason why but… Jeez… Is being a parent this tough?

As I was climbing into bed with Asuna, I faced the twilight princess's face. She looked so calm and beautiful… It was almost impossible for her to have something like this… Just impossible…

But she started to stir from her sleep. It may be only 9, but Konoka and Setsuna were hugging each other as they were watching the movie "300" and they were just at the point when that muscle dude kick's the black dude off into the pit.

"This is madness!"

"No…"

"THIS, IS, SPARTA~!"

Just after that muscle dude kicked that black guy into the pit, I heard a loud rumbling coming behind me. I quickly turned around to see what was going on when suddenly-

*BLARG!*

A huge massive amount of something slimy just hit my face like a fire hydrant but about ten times stronger…

As she was puking I thought… "Ah… So this is how it's going to feel like when you have a strong magical baby that comes from the twilight princess…"

After much puking and bits of undigested food falling down on my face, I opened my eyes slowly to see Asuna just looking at me with… Fear?

"A… A… Asuna…"

_*The Next Day*_

Asuna's POV-

After what happened the other night, Konoka told the headmaster right away about what happened, so Negi and I went to the head master's office… We knew that we were in it this time.

As me and Negi were walking through the corridor, I looked at him and had one eye closed and a hand waving. I knew that he understood what I was saying because he just nodded his head with a slight smile. But other then that, we walked in silence.

_*At the head master's office*_

"Ho, ho, ho! That's almost just like the time Konoka's mother threw up in the pot of stew that she was going to serve for dinner! Ah… Alas, that's a different story! This, is the story I want to hear from the actually mouths! From the victim and from the cause!"

I looked down blushing in embarrassment at what I did. I knew that I couldn't control it, but I should have woken up when I was about to vomit.

The head master just laughed and chuckled at what happened, but that's just strange... Finally, I gathered enough courage to suck in a breath and speak.

"Why are you laughing head master?" I finally spoke it.

I took a glace at Negi and found that he was blushing just as madly as me. He wasn't the one that threw up in the first place. So… Why is he blushing?

"Well, it's because I never thought that the twilight princess would actually do something daring as this! This is what I call amazement! Now this is what I call true love! Even if the human world say's that having a baby at the age of 15 is illegal, you can go to the magical world and get married there if you want too!"

That just made my face much hotter. I knew that I couldn't do anything to stop the blush. This is just something that I can never control.

The head master suddenly leaned to the back of his chair and stroked his white beard slowly. I could almost see the gears ticking inside his peanut like shaped head.

"Hm… How about this..."

_*An hour later*_

"Eh! You're both going to live in a cottage like house just like Evangeline's… Together!" said Konoka with a huge smile on her face, while Chiame wasn't.

I knew that she had a little crush on Negi and that she didn't approve of this because she heard of this to late, but oh well. Everything is not going according to plan.

"Konoka, why are you smiling? This isn't a funny or happy matter! Even if Negi- Sensei is going to die but he will be brought back and he'll be-"

"What are you talking about! Even if Negi does die he might change for good! I don't want that to happen! And besides, Negi does love me and I love that little idiot! And you don't know what I'm going through god dam it!"

After that Chiame knew to shut her mouth.

_A minute or two later_

I sighed with great grief. Even if that blasted Negi did this to me… Oh well, fuck Evangeline. At least I'll have the baby first right?

I was walking down the forest just taking a stroll around the place. I don't know why but because of nature, I feel calm. And the little guy inside me is also accepting my mood. Ha. It really seems funny to me that becoming this is making me having these motherly feelings. I mean come on. It was just a few days when I first confessed my feelings? But we knew each other f2or a long time but-

I turned around when I heard a sudden unfriendly noise coming from behind me. Even if it was a small sound, I learned to train my ears for battles that were going to come like these.

"Who's there…"

I looked out my pactio card and quietly said 'Adeat' through my breath and walked forward. Somehow the air and atmosphere changed from peace and calm, to hard and inflexible.

"I said who's there!"

I started running toward the sound of the crunch and I saw the dark shadow like figure holding onto a branch breathing heavily and coughing something up. I knew by instinct that I need to do what I need to do, which is to protect the descendent of Negi inside me!

"Argh! Take this!"

"W-wait! Asuna... Don't come… Near me…!"

From that sound of the voice I stopped my sword short from the figure.

"Asuna… Get away… From me…"

The figure stepped into the faint light from the trees and I saw Negi… But he looked awful…

"N-N-Negi! What the hell happened to you! You look awful! Let me help you-"

"I said get away!"

Before I could even get another inch toward him he swung his right arm into thin air that rushed through it like lightning. Then I noticed something wrong with his hand… He had a dark sword imbedded with his hand and was dripping some liquid out of it. I looked at his other hand trying to figure out what was going on then I found something shocking…

"Negi! What the hell is that!"

I pointed in horror at what he was holding onto his left hand.

It was the head of a pig! A raw pig!

"Negi! What's wrong with you!" I yelled out.

"Asuna… It seems… That the book… Needs to be updated because… The demon… Can't resist fresh meat… Like… YOU!"

He suddenly leaped toward me like a panther, forgetting the pigs head, he started to rush toward me on his hands and knees.

"What the-"

He acted quickly but I was a bit quicker. I knew most of Negi's combat techniques and moves so I knew where to block. But I was only lucky to block it because fortunately my sword was just about a foot away from me. His suddenly dark claws dark as night didn't match the setting of the forest. It was as if the darkness was him alone…

I quickly blocked his claws with my sword. The clash vibrated through my body as my sword collided with his…

"Uh oh…" I thought out loud.

My stomach started to tighten and my throat was trying so hard not to let anything out but… I let the bile out anyway…

"Ugh! What the fuck is this shit!" The beast controlled Negi yelled out with disgust as he stepped away from me and my sword trying to wipe away the bile from his face… I also took that chance to run!

Evangeline's POV-

"Ugh… I don't feel so good today… Well… Maybe that's because I'm bored…" I said while pocking at a pink bunny stained with blood on it.

"Master, you know that you're not supposed to suck the cotton out of the stuffed bunny… It doesn't have blood in it…"

I stared at the servant who betrayed me I don't know how many times and finally spoke out.

"Then fill this bunny with blood. I want to suck on-"

"FUCK! HELP ME EVANGELINE!"

I flinched at that loud voice. I got off from my bed and walked toward the window and looked outside. And there I saw, Asuna with her big ass sword and something chasing her way.

"Ha… She's being chased by a freaken beast…"

I waved my hand then turned around and started to walk out the door of my bed room to do something but Chachamaru informed me of something very… Important…

"Master… That beast is the Sensei himself…"

I turned around stunned…

"Boya!"

Asuna's POV-

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I screamed out running toward Evangeline's house.

"He, he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he, he!" Was what all Negi could say as he started to get closer and closer to me.

I started to pump my legs faster and faster but no matter how fast I am, that gay beast mode Negi just don't stop getting faster.

"HELP ME SOME ONE!"

"Shut the fuck up you monkey and use instant movement in the air!"

I looked up toward the sky, not even knowing who said that because I couldn't register the voice in my head because I was frantic- I leaped toward the air and quickly used instant movement.

I looked down to see that beast like Negi jump toward me with his fangs bared and muttering-

"Come to pappy… Come to pappy my baby!" He licked his lips with his 12 inch tongue and he bared his teeth.

"Fuck you!"

A huge piece of ice fell on the monsters head… He looked at me then stopped, turned around, and fell toward the ground with a big _woomp_.

_*An hour later*_

"Was that really Negi…?" I said looking at Evangeline.

"Yeah it was…" Evangeline said wearing her reading glasses and wearing a white lab coat.

"I looked an examination of his body and found out something… God I need to update that damn book." I saw Evangeline bare her teeth with an angry look in her eyes.

"What's going on…" I said now standing up from the coach of the living room.

"That boy that you love… Is actually going to die an about a quarter of an hour…"

I felt my heart stop for a second, then start up again shocked by the news. It took me a few seconds to register it inside, than I slumped onto the couch I was sitting on again.

"It seems as if the form is associated with our day. But the time is associated with the west.

I looked up to the vampire that's about to give a rebirth to my Negi…

"This is all your fault…" I thought in my head.

"If you could have given Negi more training, then you could have fucking saved him…"

"Well, let me put it in more simple terms."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the evil vampire.

"Well you see… The day today is the 5th day. As you can see, we do have another day left, but it seems as if the boy's beast was well… To horny I guess..."

I just watched Evangeline in silence as she just wrote something down.

"So… Negi has too-"

"That's right… He needs to go to the magical world… After I give him rebirth…"

I covered my eyes with my hands with grief, stress, and more grief. Strangely, no tears came out of my eyes. But only that my mouth was dry.

"I know that it is hard for you Asuna to take this all in, in a sudden moment but this is a fact. I'll give him rebirth then we'll spend a wonderful time in the magical world. Just Negi and me"

I withdrew my hands and took a peek at Evangeline and what I saw on her face just made me explode.

I took out my pactio card and without even saying 'adeat' I took out my sword.

"Oh, ho, ho… Well looks like the princess unlocked another skill… Great! Now you have magic cancel, AND the 1'o clock spear.

"What the hell are you talking about…"

"I mean look at your sword. It isn't a sword anymore. It's a spear."

I looked at my left hand on which I was hold my weapon. It was true! It wasn't a sword but now a spear…

I felt Evangeline slip out of my grip as she dusted off her hands and she seemed to not get that fucking annoying grin out of her face.

"That's a pretty special ability… You know-"

"What the hell is this…"

I saw Evangeline sight but unable to get that gay smile off her face again…

"Look little girl…"

Evangeline said as she sat back down.

"We don't have much time left before I need to give him rebirth. We only got about 5 minutes so let me explain quickly."

I watched her as she took a cup of cold tea and sipped it.

"That ability is concealed to only people who have magic cancel. But even if people do have magic cancel, this ability is only chosen to those of people who need to have great use of it in the future. That ability has 13 stages and are all based on the clock. One new weapon for each hour and that's how you master it. Right now, you have your first weapon, the sword, and then your spear. So you have two new weapons. On the last stage, you'll unlock the ultimate weapon which I don't even know or have ever seen. But this ability is only unlocked to the people who have to use it in a great deal in the future… Which I bet is a huge battle that's about to come."

I looked at her as she finally stopped speaking and put down her now empty tea cup.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from upstairs and a loud thud.

"Look's like the boy is dead… Now I'm going to give him rebirth-"

"Wait" I was still sitting down.

"Where are you going to use the rebirth…" I said in a cold stale voice.

"Oh… The villa of course… It'll repair itself anyway after it's destroyed."

As she was about to turn away I said my last question I had in mind.

"How long will you think you'll have to stay in the magic world…"

There was silence… I was dreading for an answer to come out of her mouth… It seemed like forever until she finally answered me with am evil smile.

"Maybe three years…"

I looked up in shock as I heard this…

"Which is about 5 years in the magic world…" I watched as she finally turned around completely and skipped away on the marble staircase humming to her self.

I felt something wet drip down on my lap…

It was tears… I didn't even know I was crying…

Anya's POV-

"In the magic world I go…"

I said skipping away from Evangeline's lair.

(Author's note- I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry guys for not updating earlier! I'm really sorry guys! But I have the idea planned and the schedule will be now this! The chapters will be updated once every 1~2 days! Tada! And thanks guys for the pm's and reviews! And there will be another vote because this is really bugging me…

Recently, I was having really random dreams… I mean… The first dream was…

1. Almost like Amnesia (And I didn't watch anything scare, play anything, I didn't play any games at all but just type and write down the plot's and play with my cousins.) To put the dream short, I was in an abandoned mansion some where in the world, I try and get out and escape monsters and I get out. But I get caught and I get jailed inside my own house guarded by guards and my mother. But I found out that the mansion was in South Korea and this is England and it's the year 1877. My mom was talking to a police officer, I run out the door, keep on running then jump and God says' "You'll find your destiny in Soul…" I land in the airport some how then I find a plane ticket, I go on a plane and I go to Soul and that's just a sneak peek.

2. I dreamed about a Negima dream and I was in it but some how, it ended up as a Konoka and Setsuna dream but it was like a 'to be continued' dream. (And by the way, I'm thinking of making a Konoka and Setsuna yuri because some people are really wanting it and the dream gave me an idea)

And lot's more… Maybe… 12 more…

So… I will make the vote to you readers! Would you like me to put in a retarted chapter that has nothing to do the story once every 3 or 5 chapters! Or make it part of the story and make it make sense? The chapters would be called,

'Dream Chapter' -1

'Dream Chapter' -2

And so on. So I'll make you decide. Here are the choices.

1- Don't add the dream chapters

2- Add the dream chapters

3- Add the dream chapters but don't make it an extra but match it in the story

4- Add the dream chapters but make it just an extra chapter

Those are the choices! I will be ending the vote at 8/22. Be free to add it in the reviews or pm me. Also, when you vote please tell me why you choose that choice.

(Lastly, this thing is like in a manga like thing. Like an extra chapter and something like that.)

Alright! That will be all! I hope you understand why because these stupid dreams just come to me hahaha… So anyways remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)

(P.S. I'm dead serious… Is the disclaimer thing really necessary? Cause I really don't know…)


	19. The First Month…

Chapter 16- The First Month…

(Author's note- Sorry again that I didn't update for 2 days but I have another excuse! One, it was my mother's birthday, second, because I'm going to America soon (And when I do there might be lemons in every chapter if you guys want) and their making me go to dinners that are really expensive… And anyways! Here's the chapter. Also the votes were about if I should put chapters in about Eva's pregnancy. Also, the reason why I didn't put a chapter about reviving Negi is because… I mean come on! Who would want to make out with a dead corpse! Well, here it is! Enjoy!)

_Month 1_

Anya's POV-

"Damn! Freaken gay Eva made my Negi go through this! Oh I'm going to freaken kill that bastered!"

I was hiding behind a curtain of leafs from a tree over looking the two "Forced to be" couples. Also, their damn secret hiding place was an isolated place in the magic world. But I was very impressed, the landscape was amazing. Meadows of flowers, sweet green grass with great big trees spotted from some distance from each other, there's even a lake with a nice cool river and the house had three floors. I'm guessing that this is one of Eva's hiding places.

I let out a breath of defeat as all the vampire and the Negi are doing were just lying down on the bed with eyes closed and sleeping.

It's also have been a month since I followed them to the magical world through the great tree with them and I just followed them here with an invisibility spell that I put around myself and trust me, it wasn't damn easy following them around dam it! Eva constantly turned around to see what it was and all Negi did was look hypnotized by that whorish vampire monster! He even kissed her, talked to her as if they were married but fucking god sake! This is bull shit!

I quietly climbed down of the tree that I was on to catch some fish because I realized that I didn't have dinner yesterday nor this morning.

"Jesus Christ… That Negi… No… That vampire… I should have taken the chance to lose my virginity when I made Negi fall down on the sno-"

But I stopped climbing down the tree when I heard a loud moan coming from the bedroom window.

I blinked once... And in a flash I was behind the curtain of leafs that got me cover to look through the second floor bedroom window to see what was going on. But I wish I didn't because that just turned me on.

"Oh Negi…" I heard Evangeline say in a teasing tone.

"The baby wants to see a part of the father… What made you mine…"

My jaw dropped when I saw what Evangeline did next… She god damn shoved her fucking round ass in front of Negi's face… His face! But what he did made me do something that I didn't even know I was doing…

"Mhm… Negi… Why not you lick me a little deeper… The baby wants to see daddy's skills of why I picked you…."

"Hm…. Evangeline, I can only focus on your tight ass… Well, I guess the baby wants another gush of my cum?"

I was taken a back when he said another… Did he really cum inside Evangeline again when I wasn't observing them! But all thought's stopped when I flinched when I felt something penetrate my forbidden spot. I turned around to see who or what it was but didn't find anyone or anything… Sighing, I took my hands out and felt a bit of liquid run down my right thigh. I also felt something sticky and wet from my left hand. I looked at it to find a little bit of my blood on it. I even took a lick… But I heard even more moans of pleasure from the bedroom and I looked through the window and let my hand do the work.

Negi's POV-

When I first came here, I was hypnotized to finally extinguish the beast inside me so that I can finally have full control over it. For the first week I don't remember anything, but after that I get to be myself again but now… Now I feel hornier them ever! Me and Evangeline also had sex everyday when ever we wanted. It felt so good to do it with my master but I didn't forget Asuna.

"Damn Negi! Fuck me harder! Oh yeah! Deeper! Thrust your fucking cock deeper in my pussy oh yeah! Yes!"

I pumped harder and harder into my master's tight wet cunt and just thinking about that made me desire more and without even thinking out it I released my seed inside my masters cunt but didn't stop pumping myself into my master until I released everything. But I also knew that this wasn't the end of our session.

"What's wrong boy? Finished already?" My master said licking her fingers as she dug her nails into her tight pussy to lick some of the juices.

I gave her a devilish grin and shock my head.

"Well, the question will be if You're finished when I through with you this round…"

After I took control of my own mind and killed the evil beast in my head but left nothing but its power behind, I finally got its power and form. So that means…

"Wow boy… That's cheating…"

I looked at my masters eyes and saw that she was in awe as she started to reach for my cock very slowly. But I grinned and turned away with my arms across my chest.

"Come on Negi! I'm dying here! I can't take it, I need you right now-"

"How about a bet…?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Why…"

"Because you said that this is cheating…."

I turned around with the grin still on my face.

"Fine… But I get to choose the bet!" My master said with now what replaced the desperate face with an evil smile.

"If I win…. Hmm… If I win then you have to be my sex slave for a month…" She said as she was still fingering her self.

"Alright… And if I win?" I said not backing away.

"If you win… Then I'll be your sex slave for a month. How about that?"

My master was still smiling with an evil smile while she played with her pussy. Now I wanted it really badly…

Finally that I couldn't resist anymore, I nodded my head quick and without warning, I struck my fat 12 inch cock into her tight cunt. But I'm guessing that my master knew what I was about to be because she didn't even flinch, but took action herself by rubbing her nib with her left hand and twisting her right boob nipple with her right hand. This turning me on even more!

I kept pumping myself trying to make my master remove that smirk on her face but no matter how hard I pumped myself into her, I couldn't get that grin off.

"Negi! I'm about to cum again!" My master said for the sixth time but she just had that smirk on. And gradually, I found out that I learned that I myself had a devilish smile on my face.

Now it was my master's turn to try and get me to lose…

But she only needed one move and she knew it because she felt my cock get harder, extend, and get bigger. A sign saying that I was going to cum real soon...

She gave me one last smirk and she milked her boobs. As I watched with amazement was she let out her breast milk, I couldn't resist but put my mouth over it and get a mouth full. But before I could even swallow it I knew that this was my limit. And finally, I released my seed inside her tight pussy as the load was to much for her, she screamed at the top of her lungs as her stomach grew larger and larger and my semen gushing out of her pussy

After I finished release, I toppled over next to Evangeline, taking my cock out which was now small and flabby. I knew that I was done. I was trained of energy physically, and magically. But to my astonishment, my master sat up and placed her hand forming a cup formation and letting the cum filling her cupped hands which she poured on her body and rubbed herself with it.

"Well boy… Looks like I won…"

She said as she finally came one more time. Then she slumped over me gasping for air.

"Well… That was a huge amount of cum boya… I got to say that I'm really impressed…"

Her now sticky but still wet boobs rubbed against my chest.

"Yeah well… I'm surprised that you could even take that load!" I said smiling.

"Yeah I was surprised too… Well, I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you come with me?"

"Nah... I'll do it later… I'm to tired…" I turned my back on her facing the wooden wall from the bed.

"Then I'll sleep with you."

She came to lie down and faced me still nude and hot from our session.

I felt my cock slowly grow to a six incher and I creaked forward toward her pussy to stick it in but-

"If you want to stick your self inside me and sleep, fine by me."

I gave my cock comfort as I let it settle in the environment it loves.

I looked at my master and saw her smile and I returned the smile and finally closed my eyes.

Anya's POV-

"Oh fuck… I think I'm going to explode!"

I covered my mouth as I let off a scream of pleasure as I felt a liquid drip down from my pussy to the smooth branch that I was masturbating on and pretending that it was like a dick.

I quickly walked by the big tree branch that was curtained by leafs that covered me and I was about to go down the branch to wash myself because I was sweating and my pussy was now sticky and I had a lot on my mind.

"Damn… That felt good… I wish I could actually do that with Negi… No actually… I wish I had a cock right now… Any kind of cock inside my cunt right now… Yeah… That would be great… And then it would cum inside me… It will cum inside my pussy and my ass hole but it doesn't get me pregnant…"

But then I stopped in my tracks as I let out a sigh.

"What the hell am I thinking…"

I was just about to climb down the tree trunk so I can go to the river until I felt something grab my ankle….

"What the…"

I looked down to see that a twig had some how came around my ankle. I pulled tightly to get myself free but some how the twig just got stronger and to my surprise got bigger.

Finally getting annoyed I was about to cast a spell.

"Fine… Fire- Mumf!"

I felt something hard and flexible cover my mouth and stopped me.

"Hehehehehehe… So… Is that what you desire…?"

I looked around myself to see who said that but I found nobody…

"If that's what you really want… Then I shall give it to you…"

I finally looked up to see where the voice came from and sure enough… I saw two large red eyes with fire like fangs looking down on me… I was terrified… Not only from the voice… But I was more terrified of what I saw… I saw lots of tree branches moving… Lot's of them…

"Hehehehehe… That's what you want yeh? Then here… You have it!"

To my horror the tree branches turned from sticks…. To dicks….!

"MEHGEH!" I tried to scream out in shock as I tried to run away, but the dicks rapped around my ankles and wastes then turned back into thick, hard wood that held me into place.

I was lifted up high with the curtain of leafs still surrounding me. I felt something rip and fall off. And I knew that it was my one piece robe. I felt really embarrassed as I became bare and had nothing but my bra nad my thin panties that I got a year ago to surprise Negi for his birthday but failed because I was to nervous.

"Ah… Now then… Shall we?"

I saw with my terrified eyes as the floppy dicks turned into rock hard but now that they have skin… I tried to scream once more but I failed…

I felt them rip my bra and my panties very slowly… I felt tears in my eyes as I watched in agony as they inched closer to my sensitive cunt.

"Finally… This is what you wished for my dear… Now have some fun…"

With that the horrible face disappeared and I was left with only the agony as they inched closer…

I felt one rap around my right breast and tightened the grip as another one did the same to my left breast. Even though they were still small, I felt as if they were making it bigger. Another dick started to suck on my breast and another did the same… I felt as if I have become a hentai tentacle porn star…

But that thought sudden came to an abrupt stop as my arms were raised and my legs widened apart as I watched about ten dicks come toward me.

With my eyes wide and with my voice unable to cry, I felt as if that was the end… Then without warning, they lunged at me and I felt pain as they over whelmed me with the about of cocks inside my cunt and ass hole. Five in both of them.

I felt them as they thrusted inside me without an end. I felt my boobs become tight as they sucked it and squeezed them hard. Half of my mind was screaming in astonishment, and the other half was screaming in pleasure.

I closed my eyes trying to think of this as a positive side but I couldn't. I just couldn't…

I felt a rush come up to my cunt and I knew that I just came but that's what I regret because I then felt a sudden rush of pleasure and agony that made my voice be heard just a little through the branch that was covering my mouth.

What felt like cups, no quarts, no… Gallons of cum gush inside my pussy and ass hole made my stomach become bigger and bigger and my boobs released its own milk. But that only caused more of the remaining cocks to cum onto my body,

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh my fucking god… That felt so good but… Oh god…"

I just had a real cum shower and not an inch of my body was without cum. Even my hair was drenched and sticky from it.

"Well… Until we meet again…"

I looked around with my eyes but couldn't move my body because it was still releasing semen from the huge cum blast from my ass and my now soggy, wet, sticky pussy.

"Oh and don't worry… You said that to not get you pregnant… So don't worry about it… So until we meet again… Well… That would be real soon…"

Then the voice died away and I was left to dry myself in the afternoon air…

I just laid there, waiting for the endless amount of cum to stop going out. But it never seemed to stop. Until it finally did which I estimate was only 3 minutes.

I didn

T get up after that. But I just laid there thinking…

"Jesus… That felt good…"

A plan suddenly formed inside my head…. And I smiled…

"I wonder how Negi's cock would be like…"

I smiled once more…

"I'll do it…"

(Authors note- I was going to stop at when Negi and Eva finished their session but I decided to go on more because I didn't update when I promised to and to show that I was sorry, I even put that lemon scene about Anya getting rapped by a monster. Hahahahaha… Anyways… Yeah… I had fun writing this! And this is the EvaxNegi lemon scene that I was planning to write at the week of August 22nd but I changed my mind and changed some things in a quick moment… That's how much I think… Lol? Anyways, thanks for reading guys! And the next chapter will be a dream chapter. I'm still accepting votes till the 22nd but people voted and they agreed that I should put in a dream chapter and I'll make a sample but it will be a full chapter. That doesn't mean that the votes ended alright? Good. Thanks guys! And remember,

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)


	20. Dream chapter 1 extra

Chapter 17- Dream chapter 1 (extra)

(Author's note- This was my first dream…)

(Disclaimer- Screw you. This is my fucking story… BITCH! I now laugh at your face! HAHAHAHAHA!.)

My POV-

"What the hell am I doing here!"

I was standing in front of the gate of a huge mansion like castle. The walls were half wood and half stone. But I didn't care. I couldn't control my feet as they controlled themselves as if… As if they wanted to go in there. I was completely frightened… What I didn't expect… This was not what I wanted… I continued to walk toward the dark scary castle. It was a dark hazy night. I checked my watch and it read 8:46. Even if it was summer time, everything was dark here… Like an evil force controls this place. Drawing in people who walk past this castle into this… This house to just…

I felt myself shiver and a cold bead of sweat drop down on my forehead.

I wanted to stop my legs and feet but I couldn't. They seemed to be possessed!

Finally, after my feet made me go a few yards away from the gate entrance, I heard a scream. But it wasn't an ordinary scream… It was a scream of horror! A yell coming form behind me! There was another scream and a shriek of despair coming from the house.

I finally got control of my legs and started running toward the gate but when I did reach it, the gate shut itself tight and it vanished! Disappeared into thin air, but the only problem was that the forest disappeared too… Nothing but a dark figure suddenly in front of me. I could feel its hot breath but it didn't smell gross… It smelled like flowers…

"Who are you…" I said with caution. I didn't know what this thing was and I didn't want to get killed by it in a flash.

"Me… I should say who are you…? What are you doing in my grounds…"

The voice of the dark figure made me shiver to the bone. Not only did my hair's stand up, but I had a shaking feeling that this guy wasn't here to help me.

"What… I don't know… First I was lying in bed sleeping but then… I came here… I really don't know what happened…"

I noticed that I had a brave voice. But in the inside, I was terrified.

"I see… I think I heard this story before… But I don't believe you…"

"What!" I was starting to panic. Instinct told me to run away. Run away as fast as I can from this person or beast… What ever it is!

"You can either die here… Or you can die in that house…"

The "Thing" took out a sword and pointed it toward that castle or mansion and when I looked back he stabbed his sword onto the ground making the ground shake as if it was scared of the "Thing" in front of me.

"So… What shall it be? Will you like me to kill you? I assure you that it would be quick… But…"

He pointed his sword back toward the mansion.

"You will surely die later but in a more painful way…"

He laid his sword to his side and for once I saw his face in the moon light. This guy… This thing had no face… Just eyes that were white but had nothing else.

The moon light was once covered again by the clouds, which fortunately, gave still enough light to see.

"Well then… What's 2+2…"

"Um…" I was starting to become confused… What did he say…?

"What's 2+2…"

"Um… 4?"

Then without warning the shadow like figure kicked me in the stomach and I landed on the ground with a loud whoomp.

"Wrong!" The creator said in a loud now very, dark, scary voice…

"It's fish! Learn your fucking math in hell!"

He raised his sword and before he could, I rolled over and the force of the strike from his sword was so strong, that it even made the ground shake and made a little crater in the ground.

I started running and I was panting. I was glad that I was the top runner in my class because now I needed this. Without looking back, I kept running and running. I knew by instinct that if I didn't stop I'll die.

Finally, reaching the door, I slammed it and it burst open. I looked behind me to see that the figure was just about to go inside when

*BAM!*

The door shut tightly closed and it disappeared….

Finally, I was ok… I can finally rest and be left alone until that is…

"What…. The… Fuck…"

I looked around me to see either rotten corpses, or fresh blood. I was in the first room. It was the entrance hall…

I took note of my surroundings.

Chipped pain, rotting corpses, fresh blood, fading carpeting, spiders, more spiders, and a fucking monster running toward me that looks just like the first monster that you encounter in Amnesia but instead, the monster had some hair and it's face doesn't look like it's covered with paper and some bone and flesh is…

"FUCK!"

(This is just a sample. I can make it much better but I didn't really work hard on this one. But if your interested in this, then pm or put it in the reviews and tell me what you think. You guys still want me to put the dream chapters in? Then vote! Oh yeah. These are the order of the dreams.

1- Amnesia like dream

2- Negima dream

3- Detective Conan

4- A fucking random dream that doesn't make any sense

5- Same as number 4

6- I'm Megaman and I fight off sluts (What the fuck)

7- I'm in a war and I was fighting

8- I'm in call of duty but it's just so random that I can't even explain it…

9- Planes falling from the sky

10- World war 3

11- I'm bouncing on clouds.

12- I wake up in another dimension.

13- Harry Potter dream but it's just random. No Voldemort and that thing.

So, if your interested in hearing these stupid dreams of mine, then vote.)


	21. Dream chapter 1 Offical chap

Chapter 18- Just like Amnesia? (Dream chapter 1)

(Author's note- I was too lazy to edit this time because of my summer fatigue. I'm not usually a lazy person but this summer is to great and my body just wants to sleep. So I just copied and pasted this from the chapter 17 first dream extra and continued on from that. Sorry to disappoint you guys. And I promise that the next actually chapter will come out very, very soon. I got everything written down, now I just need to type it up.)

(Disclaimer- HAHAHA! THIS CHAPTER IS MY STORY! HAHAHA! Damn disclaimer…)

My POV-

"What the hell am I doing here!"

I was standing in front of the gate of a huge mansion like castle. The walls were half wood and half stone. But I didn't care. I couldn't control my feet as they controlled themselves as if… As if they wanted to go in there. I was completely frightened… What I didn't expect… This was not what I wanted… I continued to walk toward the dark scary castle. It was a dark hazy night. I checked my watch and it read 8:46. Even if it was summer time, everything was dark here… Like an evil force controls this place. Drawing in people who walk past this castle into this… This house to just…

I felt myself shiver and a cold bead of sweat drop down on my forehead.

I wanted to stop my legs and feet but I couldn't. They seemed to be possessed!

Finally, after my feet made me go a few yards away from the gate entrance, I heard a scream. But it wasn't an ordinary scream… It was a scream of horror! A yell coming form behind me! There was another scream and a shriek of despair coming from the house.

I finally got control of my legs and started running toward the gate but when I did reach it, the gate shut itself tight and it vanished! Disappeared into thin air, but the only problem was that the forest disappeared too… Nothing but a dark figure suddenly in front of me. I could feel its hot breath but it didn't smell gross… It smelled like flowers…

"Who are you…" I said with caution. I didn't know what this thing was and I didn't want to get killed by it in a flash.

"Me… I should say who are you…? What are you doing in my grounds…"

The voice of the dark figure made me shiver to the bone. Not only did my hair's stand up, but I had a shaking feeling that this guy wasn't here to help me.

"What… I don't know… First I was lying in bed sleeping but then… I came here… I really don't know what happened…"

I noticed that I had a brave voice. But in the inside, I was terrified.

"I see… I think I heard this story before… But I don't believe you…"

"What!" I was starting to panic. Instinct told me to run away. Run away as fast as I can from this person or beast… What ever it is!

"You can either die here… Or you can die in that house…"

The "Thing" took out a sword and pointed it toward that castle or mansion and when I looked back he stabbed his sword onto the ground making the ground shake as if it was scared of the "Thing" in front of me.

"So… What shall it be? Will you like me to kill you? I assure you that it would be quick… But…"

He pointed his sword back toward the mansion.

"You will surely die later but in a more painful way…"

He laid his sword to his side and for once I saw his face in the moon light. This guy… This thing had no face… Just eyes that were white but had nothing else.

The moon light was once covered again by the clouds, which fortunately, gave still enough light to see.

"Well then… What's 2+2…"

"Um…" I was starting to become confused… What did he say…?

"What's 2+2…"

"Um… 4?"

Then without warning the shadow like figure kicked me in the stomach and I landed on the ground with a loud whoomp.

"Wrong!" The creator said in a loud now very, dark, scary voice…

"It's fish! Learn your fucking math in hell!"

He raised his sword and before he could, I rolled over and the force of the strike from his sword was so strong, that it even made the ground shake and made a little crater in the ground.

I started running and I was panting. I was glad that I was the top runner in my class because now I needed this. Without looking back, I kept running and running. I knew by instinct that if I didn't stop I'll die.

Finally, reaching the door, I slammed it and it burst open. I looked behind me to see that the figure was just about to go inside when

*BAM!*

The door shut tightly closed and it disappeared….

Finally, I was ok… I can finally rest and be left alone until that is…

"What…. The… Fuck…"

I looked around me to see either rotten corpses, or fresh blood. I was in the first room. It was the entrance hall…

I took note of my surroundings.

Chipped pain, rotting corpses, fresh blood, fading carpeting, spiders, more spiders, and a fucking monster running toward me that looks just like the first monster that you encounter in Amnesia but instead, the monster had some hair and it's face doesn't look like it's covered with paper and some bone and flesh is…

"FUCK!"

For some strange reason I heard this scary erring noise coming out of nowhere. It was like a screeching but much more horrible. It sounded as if the voice was coming out of it self!

(Author's note- Note, this is just a dream. All Amnesia things belong to the person who made Amnesia. This was just a nightmare.)

I started running up the stairs to the second floor. I didn't even pay attention to where I was supposed to go because all I heard was that erring, scary creeping noise in my head and some how my body decided that the monster was still chasing me.

I passed a long hallway with paintings surrounding the walls and not an inch showing any signs of a bare wall. But that was what I found disturbing… Because the paintings just made it worse… Some paintings seemed to move by themselves. As I advanced toward the further darkness of the eternal hall way, the noise was still in my head! I was going mad just thinking about it! Even if the hall way was darkening by each step I take, the paintings seemed to have a sickening glow around them that started to churn up my stomach.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I started to run out of breath. My body felt weak, I felt my energy draining itself as if this whole mansion was a living body sucking in my energy for its own needs. But I needed to keep on running because I kept hearing this noise inside my head!

I didn't dare look back, fearing I'll go insane and get a heart attack and die… But when I thought that I stopped…

"Might as well get myself killed by looking at it instead of getting stabbed by it…"

I slowly turned around to see nothing more then the hallway filled with paintings with their eyes staring at me… But luckily no sign of the monster…

I turned around to face the hall way again but it seemed like I reached a dead end… There was a window outside and I placed the palm of my hand on the surface of the cold musty glass and pushed it with all my might.

But to my dismay… It didn't even budge…

Sighing in defeat trying to think, I turned around and started to pace short steps. Only thanks to the murky light that the window gave off did it calm my mind a little bit and made me forget the about the creepy pictures…

Then, without warning, I bumped into a wall.

"Ouch! What the-"

But I was immediately cut off when I looked up to see what I bumped my head into…

It was a painting… But no ordinary painting… Fuck this painting was a skeleton that looked like it was painted in the 1700's. But what made it extremely creepy was that it just stood there in the picture frame and staring at me with its empty dark eye sockets… The painting was surrounded by midnight paint that made the picture look like as if it was alive…

"Oh god… Thanks a lot window-"

But suddenly when I turned back to face the window I stopped and shuddered… I just heard a distant thud…

Instinctively I turned around and I was about to give off a yell but covered my mouth knowing that if I screamed or yelled, the monster might come back. But what faced was more horrible then the monster… It was the painting… But what made it more frightening was that the wall… It seemed closer…! The other paintings seemed to be at the same wall. Moving closer and closer as I turned from left to right trying to control my sanity before I felt like I was going to explode.

Looking left was a picture of a happy beautiful lady with her wavy blonde hair and her beautiful medieval dress. But when I look right I see a horrible looking women with just a skeleton and its arms seemed to reach out.

Trying to seek out for comfort, I looked back to the left, but I have a quick jolt back at the sight of what I saw.

The painting… It was moving… The girl was dead… The lady… She had a knife in her head and blood slowly dripping down her beautiful powdered face… But she seemed to be transforming…

"What the fuck is going on…" I said in a dead whisper.

"What the hell is…"

But before I could finish my sentence, the window suddenly vanished and I was embedded by darkness far beyond belief.

I felt trapped. I was surrounded. I dared not move because I felt that the paintings were alive… But that thought… I wish I never thought that…

I saw little red light's staring at me. There was one pair. Then there were two, no, three pairs of red eyes looking at me…

Like magic, I seemed to be in a different place… Like magic, a single torch was lit… I was surrounded by stone walls but with the skeleton paintings looking at me… The main skeleton painting seemed to become alive and started walking toward me… It's boney expression not changing as it inched closer… Ever so close that I could feel that it was real.

Then it vanished… All the painting's gone but the single torch and me surrounded by stone but just one long hall way…

My head was throbbing, my hands were shaking. I felt like I couldn't move but some how I got up and just stared at the torch as if it had any idea what was going on…

Then… I heard the horrible sound again… I looked straight toward the long hallway that somehow appeared before me and I felt something coming… Heavy but fast and light footsteps running closer and closer. I didn't mean to look. I didn't mean to stare… But then I saw it coming into full view… That hideous face… That rotting flesh…

Just as it was about to strike it vanished… Not in a pop but if gradually faded away as it was about to strike…

I collapsed…

Instead of hearing that blasted noise that I heard in my head when the monster came closer to me, I heard a loud ringing in my ears. I couldn't get up… No matter how hard I tried… I felt myself going insane… I just stared at the dark hallway… The ringing never seemed to stop… I could only shift my head a little bit… I felt like I was… dead…

"FUCK!"

I woke up with a start as I yelled out and jolted into a sitting position…

I took note of my surroundings… I was back in the hall way… But there was the window but there was a door to the right… I didn't dare get up without collecting my thought's first…

"I must be insane…"

I quickly got and walked toward the door. But I found an oil lamp and a few boxes of tinder boxes on the table in front of the window…

"This is just like Amnesia but… Different…"

As I opened the door and lit the lamp and stepped inside… Little did I know… That something with small dark eyes and something that had no eye sockets… Was following me…

(Author's note- Ok! Ok! Damn! This thing was so fucking scary to write. This was the worst nightmare in my life and this isn't even finished! This kind of long but I think I'll go mad and my heart is going insane as well! To all the readers who have read this… I'm going to continue this after 3 to 5 chapters… Well… Comment please on how well I made the horror scene and such… It would help a lot of pm me if you want… And oh, the next chapter that will continue the main story will be posted on tomorrow. With summer fatigue and everything, writing this was a wake up call to my damn brain. And if you say this is scary, the dream I actually had was about 50 times scarier then your imagination… It was so real! Never had anything like this anyways… Remember….

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)


	22. The 3rd Month

Chapter 19- The 3rd Month

(Author's note- Well, here you go. Hope you like it! And I made a decision. I will be writing the dream chapters.)

(Disclaimer-… You guys already know… _*Takes out a pump shot gun* _ That I don't own this awesome shit…

Meaning I love Negima but I hate the disclaimer thingy _*Innocent kitty cat face*_)

Eva's POV-

"Dam you Negi! I said I wanted your blood fried!"

I picked up a frying pan and some cooking oil and started to scramble some eggs while my husband Negi was sitting on the kitchen table rubbing his sore head as a little lump formed on top of his head.

"I'm sorry Eva, but I don't really know how to cook..."

I turned around and stared at him with a glare that said "_I'ma fucking rape you then kill you"_

But inside my mind I was saying "I'm sorry Negi-Kun! It's the blasted baby!"

But I just can't afford to say it at him for I was afraid that the baby would do something. For I knew that when the baby was born that it would be a half breed, but a really powerful one.

The father, Negi Springfield, Son of the thousand master.

And the mother, Evangeline A.K Mcdowell, Daughter of a foreign king long ago, the strongest vampire alive.

"Um… Evangeline…"

Negi's voice suddenly sounded so soothing all of a sudden that I turned around to face the person that I loved.

"What is it honey?"

What the hell was I calling him honey for! He's a damn 10 year old god dam it!

"The eggs are burning because you've been standing there for five minutes…"

I turned around with a jolt and I sensed the heat and the smell of smoke of the frying pan in front of me.

"Oh god! Quickly, Negi get me some wa-!"

Before I could say anything I felt a churning in my stomach and felt as a strong, raw fluid filled my throat and I drew my head back and with a loud "BLARG!" I threw up about half a gallon of foul liquid right in the frying pan and with a sizzle of smoke and black steam that filled the room, the fire was put out and the only thing that was left on the stove was a burnt up frying pan over filled with vomit.

"Um… Evangeline…"

I turned around and yelled out.

"WHAT!"

"Theres… Vomit…" Negi said nervously knowing very well that it wasn't my fault but the baby that was inside me was just doing as it pleased.

I gave off a frustrating groan and started marching past Negi toward the front window to get some fresh air, leaving the mess behind.

I clapped my hands two times and a maid appeared right before my eyes bowing down and saying.

"What shall I do for you my master…"

"Clean that foul mess up and find out why the baby is feeling so pissed off." I replied.

"Yes…"

With that command, the robotic maid walked casually toward the stove and started to clean everything.

"I think I could skip breakfast for today Negi-Kun." I said stretching while I walked toward the door.

"Why don't we both go outside for some fresh air?"

"Alright Evangeline, I guess I need some fresh air too. Considering the fact that you just spewed all over the stove and our last frying pan."

I looked at my husband who had a cheesy grin on his face and just shaking his head. He seemed to start getting to like me and know me much better ever since we started to do it every day.

"Well…" I tried to protest.

"Well I'm trying to learn alright! But this belly is just getting in the way of my training!" I said half laughing and half trying to defend myself.

I was trying to learn how to cook so that I didn't make our baby boy/girl spoiled or disappointed when they grow up saying that a robot made all the meals for me or something like that… I think he actually forgot about that stupid monkey Asuna…

"Well, what are you waiting for then Negi? Then let's take a stroll around the garden-"

But I froze where I stood when I sensed another presents toward the window next to the door. I quickly turned around to see if someone was there and sure enough, I saw a figure with two pony tails. Then a split second later, the figure disappeared hiding in the bushes.

"What's wrong Evangeline?"

I felt a warm hand touch my right shoulder and I knew at once that it was Negi. His touch is just what I needed.

"Nothing… I'm alright…"

This baby is making me go mental and making my emotions weak… Oh fuck!

I ran out through the door and spewed the foul contents all over the bush on the right of the door where I saw the figure vanish.

"Ah! What the fuck did you do you bitch vampire!"

Negi's POV-

"Ah! What the fuck did you do you bitch vampire!"

I flinched when I heard the voice and saw a figure with red hair and two long pony tails appear out of the bush.

"What the- Anya… Is that you…?"

"Yeah it's me Negi idiot! You really don't think I would follow you here just because you need time to recover! To me it looks like you're already "A" okay to m-"

"That's because he's "Spiritually damaged you idiot! And I thought that you were the second smartest person in your class!"

My master Evangeline just stared down at the now vomited covered Anya.

"Well… Anyways… I just came in here to check on you!"

"More like spying on us for the last few months"

My master said with an annoyed face.

"H… How did you know!"

I looked at Anya's face and studied it and I could tell right away that she was scared, for she was shaking.

"I didn't know but I was just lying…. So…"

My master closed the door lightly and advanced slowly toward Anya who made Anya look silly with her scared eyes and trembling hands.

My master raised a hand turned it to a fist when she was just a few inches away from Anya's face, which showed pure terror…

The atmosphere turned hot and unwelcoming which bothered me because it was so peaceful and now it was as if death was right here… And the daughter of death was right next to me…

"Ah… Ah….!" Anya said while shuddering.

"The punishment for spying on us…"

I tried to stop Eva but it was to late… She banged Anya's head with her fists and was laughing.

"Ouch!"

"That's for spying on us but your punishment isn't over yet."

"Why did you do that Eva?" I said.

"Because I felt like it. I wasn't really going to kill her you know. I'm not that evil am I now? Because in a vampire ritual, the women that gets pregnant needs to kill the male and drink all of his blood then eat his corpse for dinner."

"W… W… What!" I said stunned and shocked at the same time.

"I was just joking boya… And you little girl…"

She looked toward Anya with an annoyed glare while Anya was rubbing her head.

"Why are you really here?"

"To check that you guys don't do it again but I guess I failed my mission huh? Because you guys do it all the ti-"

"Wait! You saw us do it! Oh god! Anya you perv!" Eva said with another annoyed face… But then a second later her face lit up and her annoyed face. Turned into an evil face…

"Well… I see…"

_-Some time later-_

We were in a clearing where there was nothing but grass, birds, butterflies, the sun, small mild clouds, and bee's minding their own businesses

"How did Negi's dick look like?" Evangeline said while walking casually down the hill with us next to her.

Anya's POV-

I was blushing like mad. What the hell was I doing here anyway? Oh yeah, because there's a vampire here that's threatening to kill me if I don't stay with her. And I was planning to go back to the human world tomorrow… Well so that plan failed…

"Oh um… I'm not really sure… I mean… I didn't actually focus on… His large… Cock… That stuck inside you and…."

I caught myself before I could say anything more and I took a glance at Evangeline and a glance at Negi.

Evangeline just had a crazy smirk on her face and just kept staring at me. But Negi on the other hand… He had a nose bleed that just kept going in a slow but steady pace and was dripping on the grass. Also, his face was red as a tomato

"Well… I guess that means that you like his cock don't you?"

"What are you talking about! His is to big! I mean come on! How can that fit inside me! That's just outrages-"

"But, you DO know that if a cock is bigger then your cunt and you get used to it then it feels really good. You DO know that… Right?"

Once again, I had no words to speak or defend myself for I knew that it was true cause my mom told me… She's not the kind of person that would lie to you about anything…

"Y… Yeah…"

"And do you want to feel a real cock?"

When Evangeline said that sentence I fell silent and felt my face turn and shimmer into a crimson red and I glanced to my right at Negi and found that he wasn't red as a tomato anymore, but more like red as the sun but a little darker.

But Evangeline just laughed and laughed clutching her stomach which had the till forming baby inside.

"Well... I don't… Not yet… Considering that…"

I said as I pointed at her stomach which was bulged out in pregnancy form.

Now that made Evangeline blush but not as bad as mine.

"Well… It also makes me happy… Even though it's a pain… But, at least you get to have loads of fun and be happy…" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I see…" Now I was deep in thought. The first phase of the plan failed. And I was going to use that plan I made when I came back to the magical world but since I was found out and threatened but a vampire, I might as well use the plan.

"Well then… How about you Evangeline, Negi, and I all go to the stream together to take… A bath cause I reek…"

And it was the true. I still didn't get to wash off after Evangeline spew her vomit all over me which I will kill her and take revenge for in the future if I get stronger.

"Fine… And you make a good point… You do smell like vomit… You pregnant or something?"

"Ugh…"

_-About 10 minutes later-_

"W-Why does Negi have to be here! And why are you guys also taking a bath with me!" I said as I felt the water boil around me as I was feeling embarrassed. I was hopeless. If I tried to stop the vampire then I'd die in less then a second.

"Because this is my spring jeez. No manners yeah?"

Then she pushed a quivering Negi into the spring stark naked while blushing madly and I caught a glimpse of his penis… Wow that thing is bi-

I gave myself a mental slap and tried to calm myself down. He's just a 10 year old guy after all and I'm still only 11… Damn…

Then there was another splash right in front of me and that caused a huge explosion of water to spray everywhere!

"What the fu- I mean… Evangeline! What was that for! And how did you make such a big explosion!" I asked.

"Well this IS my spring god dam it! And do you have any common sense girl? I just flew up into the air and I just let myself fall! Ouch, ouch! That was a bad idea, now the baby's mad!

"Wow… Evangeline, you have to stop pushing yourself of else the baby is going to get angry at you and me when it's born you know."

I turned my head and cocked it looking at Negi. But… Now that I think about it… He is cool, sexy, hot… Everything… He really is a London gentleman…

"Anya, is something wrong?"

I came back to focus when I saw that Negi was right in front of me… Is it me or is it that he is about 3 inches taller then me and his face is more mature and… Wow… He isn't wearing glasses…

I felt myself go back into a daze as I watched his lips… Oh… They seem so soft… I remember when I kissed them… But it was just out of desperation.

"Anya! Is something wrong? What's the matter with you?"

His voice could have set in into another daze again but only thanks to skin contact did it not penetrate my trace of thought.

"N-N-Negi! I should say what's the matter with you! Y-y-your big private-"

"Ah ha! So you admit it that he has a bit pe="

"Shut up vampire girl!"

"Want to go!"

"Fine! I'll die with dignity!"

"Lic, lac, lic, lac, lac, of spirit of ice-"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah! Fire ball ass hole!"

Negi's POV-

"Uh-oh..." I thought out loud. I knew that if this continued, then things will get real bad around here. For one, their getting angry at each other, two, this wasn't the vacation I wanted, and three, Eva will surly kill Anya with just one blast.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah! Fire ball ass hole!"

Just before Anya and Eva could release their spells, I jumped into action and separated them by going in between the two attacks. But also knowing that this will also damage some parts of my soul and mind that I'm trying to cure, I knew that my best childhood friend shouldn't get hurt too.

"Dark art, dark demon form…."

I felt my head spinning as I once again took into my battle form which I used to have sex with Eva a few months ago… Or a few days ago… Anyway, I knew that if I use this in battle, then I will get hurt. But it will be worth it.

*Ka-Boom*

I placed both of my hands in between the attacks and they exploded in both of my hands. Anya's fire ball on my left hand, and Eva's more powerful spell exploded on my right hand. But it slowly became incased in ice.

"What the hell- Oh god! Negi-Kun! Are you alright!" I heard Anya say through the smoke.

As I still stood in my place, I was sweating and I felt my insides churn. I didn't feel like I was going to throw up, but I felt like my living soul was going to come out of my body.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Negi! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'll do anything to-"

I felt the ice melt away as Eva placed her hand on my frozen arm and I felt Anya's hand on my left arm. I was still breathing heavily from the damage I took, but I wasn't injured. And that didn't seem to be what they were actually staring at…

"G… Guys? What are you looking at?"

But there wasn't even a whisper but the chirping of birds in the distance… Instead, I turned to face Anya staring with large eyes looking down and I turned to my right and saw that Evangeline seemed to be looking at what seemed to be what Anya was looking at as well.

"Ah…" I said in a nervous voice.

I finally took the courage and looked down at what they were looking at… And sure enough… You know what they were looking at…

"I'ma… I'm going to run now-"

"You stay right here boya, I'm feeling kind of hot here and I need you right now so please lay down near the shore and let's get started on-"

"Not so fast Evangeline! I'm feeling um… I'm feeling kind of hot too! I want to um… I want too…"

I looked toward Anya and saw that she was blushing like mad and had a little nose bleed going on while she was pressing her index fingers together.

"Um… I… I want too-"

"Do it with Negi too?"

Anya seemed to get the hint and nodded.

"Well fine. I guess we can have a threesome… But I call his dick first~!" Evangeline teased as she started to drag me to shore as I backed away.

"But I want to-"

"You want to die?"

"N… No…!"

"Then let's get started!"

I watched as Eva started to approach me as I reached the shore… And then…

"After him! Anya get him! I cant run or else the baby's going to get pissed off again!"

"Roger!"

"Damn! Leave me alo~ne!" I yelled out playfully.

(Author's note- Here's the chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I was working on it for a long time and I had to think of something like this as I wrote because my grandpa is really sick and I'm back at Seoul. But now I feel sad because I'm leaving… I guess I'm going to do my summer homework then play my x-box… Or I can write some more first, do my summer reading homework then play x-box… Oh what ever. I'll think about it. Anyways~ Hope you guys liked it! And remember!

Well… To the readers who already know my modo, you know!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)


	23. AUTHORS NOTE 4! RAGED!

Author- This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad FU-

Chachamaru- Its ok author… Its ok-

Author- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THE MANGA FOR NEGIMA IS BACK TO END MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER! DO YOU THINK I WILL CALM DOWN! HELL NO BOY! YOU DO NOT CALM THE ASIAN HERE DO-

Chachamaru- *Knocks the author out*

Chachamaru- We are sorry for not updating for a long time. The author has not forgotten all of you readers and he loves you all. He says that he wants to spend the last few days with his family before he goes back to America which he will write down another chapter.

Author- I'm… I'm not going to-

Chachamaru- *Slams feet onto author to shut him up*

Chachamaru- Anyways… He has also read the manga for Negima which is the current new chapter number 334. And he is really upset because he found out that Asuna is actually Negi's older sister…

Author- *In a muffled voice* I said I think because I want to deny it and I'm still confused in some ways… And can you get your foot off me please?

Chachamaru- If only you include me in more after they get back to Earth.

Author- *Muffled voice* Alright!

Chachamaru- *Takes foot off of author*

Author- *brushes off domo t-shirt*

Author- Anyways… Yeah what Chachamaru said, I am really disappointed. BUT! Not so disappointed that I go into a damn depression shesh. Also as Chachamaru said I have not forgotten you guys! I'm going back to America tomorrow but it's going to be 25 hours on a damn plane, airport, then on another plane again, then to the airport again! 7 hours in Japan man… 7 HOURS! And I can't even go outside of the Japan airport! This is bull shi-

Chachamaru- Watch your language co-master…

Author- *clears throat*

Author- Thank you Chachamaru. Anyways, I am fairly upset about the manga ending. It was the best manga I have read. But now I'm about to read Negima Neo… Which I hear they had discontinued which I will NOT BELIEVE!

*Turns into author story creator rage mode*

I… WILL…. NOT… TOLLERATE THIS BULL SHIT!

Chachamaru- Yep… He has lost it…

Evangeline- Let me take it from here.

Evangeline- The Enchanting Tranquility, The Eternal Prison Of White Roses Blooming In Profusion! Imprison The Raging Author With Frozen Lightning! End Less White Heavens!

Author- *Frozen in author rage mode*

Evangeline- Now that that's done… *Vomits*

Chachamaru- I guess this is good bye for a few day's readers…

Evangeline- I love you Chachamaru…

Chachamaru- Feeling disorders because of the baby… Anyways, if you can sort this out for the author by telling him the truth about that Asuna is or is not Negi's older sister that would be great…

Evangeline- Even if he get's author rage mode again…?

Chachamaru- Yep…

Evangeline- Oh…

Chachamaru- And now he is getting mad because his expensive angry bird that his aunt bought him (100,000 won= about $100 in US money) is broken because his damn cousin broke it…

Author- WHAT THE FUCK! I FUCKING HATE KIDS! SHE TOOK A VOW SAYING THAT SHE WILL GUARD IT AND TAKE COVER OF IT IF I FUCKING GAVE IT TO HER AND SHE FUCKING LIED! I HATE FUCKING KIDS AND I HAD A GUT FEELING NOT TO FUCKING GIVE IT TO HER! AND SHE LIED! FUCK!

*Breaks ice and starts destroying Maharo Middle School*

Chachamaru- Uh-Oh…

Evangeline- Till next time!

(Authors note- THAT ANGRY BIRD THAT MY AUNT GAVE ME WITHOUT ME ASKING FOR IT (I'm not mad because I loved it so much but because my aunt had to use so much money and bought it for me because she heard angry bird is a popular game in America) AND MY COUSIN DAMN BROKE IT! I WILL UPDATE IN 2 OR 3 DAYS! BUT! I! WILL! GO RAGE! That is all *Has innocent kitty face*)


	24. The 5th month

Chapter 20- The 5th Month

(Authors note- I'm back!)

(Disclaimer- Talk to the freaken hand)

Anya's POV-

"Ah! Oh Negi! Mhm! That's the stuff! Harder! HARDER!" I yelled out in pure bliss and Negi obeyed my command and started to pump harder and harder every time his balls hit my ass.

"Come on boya! Stick your fucking dick inside me already!" I heard Evangeline say as I felt Negi leave my pussy exposed to the cool air as he took his member out.

I opened my eyes to see the same vampire that got me into this situation and I loved it. I remember how it went so well... Just 2 months ago...

_Flashback- _

"_Wait you want me to what!" I yelled out an anger and astonishment to the vampire in front of me._

"_You can either die right here, right now, or you can stay here with me and my boya here and be a sex slave. Besides, Negi's already kind of my sex slave you know." _

_I looked into the vampires eyes and even though it was 1'o clock in the morning, I could still see the bright emerald eyes that some how sparkled in the dark giving me fear and the helplessness I was giving into._

"_Besides..."_

_I flinched when the vampire took a step forward and placed a hand on my shoulder and said in such a whisper that it sent me chills down my spine. But what she said made me a bit wet in my G-spot._

(Authors note- I have no idea what a g-spot is but I'm guessing it stands for pussy)

"_You'll be able to have a lot of fun with Negi and me..."_

_End of flashback-_

"Mhmm... Oh yeah Negi... Fuck my pussy so good! Oh yeah! Mhm! Make me so wet that it floods the whole bed room! Oh god yes! Damn Negi! Your skills improved the past few months!"

As I watched Evangeline get fucked I just couldn't help myself and I started to finger my own pussy for pleasure.

"Here take this Anya!"

I looked up and saw Evangeline throw something and it landed in front of me. I wanted to say thanks but I could already tell that Evangeline was in the zone of being fucked by Negi so I quickly took the item that Evangeline gave me and started to pound my pussy with the item.

"Mhm... Oh yes... Right there Negi!" I yelled out as I kept on jabbing the huge dildo Eva gave me.

"Ah Negi! I'm going to cum!"

I turned my head toward Negi and saw as Evangeline let out a whole load of her wet orgasm onto Negi's dick. I also looked at Negi and he had a huge grin on his face as he scooped up a hand full of Eva's wet pussy juice and swallowed it all in one gulp.

"That was great Eva... Even if you have gained-"

I saw him point toward Eva's stomach.

"Weight."

"Don't call your wife fat you idiot. Your making the baby mad cause you didn't cum inside me yet! Jeez, I never should have told you the secret of how to not cum so fast!"

(Authors note- I don't know how to. I just made this up)

But before Negi could say anything, I quietly crawled toward Negi on all fours and when I got to him I slid my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well..."

I said as I was rubbing my little boobs on Negi's back causing his dick to grow bigger and harder.

"Can I have a turn now? You know I'm so wet..."

I knew that I kind of sounded like a slut but I couldn't help it. My childhood friend that I love so much is the husband of a vampire and I want to feel the pleasure before the time is over.

With my arms around Negi's neck I had an easy access to make him lay down on me. I laid down, thus also making Negi with his back on me lay down with me. Surprisingly, he was actually really lite.

I took my right hand and started to traced with my index finger from his chest, toward his stomach, then finally to his member which was still erected although covered with Eva's orgasm.

"Oh my... Looks like someones hard... Let me help you there..."

Grabbing lightly onto Negi's member made him shiver with delight but also making me shiver in the process.

"Oh jeez... Anya..."

Starting to stroke his cock in a steady pace causing him to moan in delight and I felt my lips form into a happy grin.

Starting to stroke his entire cock and stroking faster I knew that he was going to cum soon because a little bit of semen already was on the tip of his cock.

"Damn Anya! Your really good at hand jobs aren't you?"

"Well, I also never knew that you were a good fucker..."

"Speaking of which..."

I flinched as he quickly turned around and made me be on top of him but with my back on him. I felt the head radiating from his member as it's tip was touching my pussy lightly.

"Oh Negi... Your such a naughty mage..." I said teasing.

"Heh. But your such a wet mage at that..." Replied Negi.

"Your right you horny-"

But before I could say anything else my words were clogged in my throat for I felt something hard and long enter my womb.

"Ah shit! Why don't you give me a warning before you enter me Negi you idiot!"

"If it wasn't a surprise it won't be a surprise now would it!"

Our words were cut out when the atmosphere turned really hot. I knew that this was going to be a rough session.

I gave off moans of pleasure when Negi started to pump harder and faster into my pussy. I got used to his size but his size always varied as of how horny he was. The longest he ever got to was 7 inches in his human form but still only got up to 12 inches in his demon form.

I started to pump with him, touching his balls as he had a firm grasp at my soft small tits. Our moans filled an echoed through the entire bedroom as Evangeline could just watch at our hard session while she was trying to imitate what we were doing with what looked like a 9 inch dildo.

The session seemed hot. I was trying to fight for domination but so was Negi trying to dominate the session. But I knew that he couldn't take this over. Because I already knew from the start that I have already won.

"Agh god! Anya, I'm about to cum!"

Unexpectedly I myself felt like I was about to release my orgasm. But I didn't know the reason why. Every time when Negi said he was about to cum, I feel like I'm about to cum too?

"Ah shit!"

Negi yelled as he released his entire load deep into my womb... Wait... My womb... My womb!

"Negi you fucking dumb ass idiot! Take it out!"

Without waiting for him to do anything I quickly got up and let his semen fall out of my pussy and watched in horror as it dripped.

"Damn Anya. The rest of the load got on the bed! Why did you take my dick out for-"

"You idiot! I'm not Evangeline god dam it!" I yelled out in frustration as I desperately tried to take out the semen inside me.

"Oh..." Was all Negi could say before he had his head down. I never saw him this shameful.

Finally sighing in defeat and giving up to take the semen out of my womb I laid down with Negi with Evangeline forgotten. But I didn't see her anywhere. Maybe she was to horny so she went to get her robot servants to help her fuck her?

"Ah well..." I said trying to ease up the tension I created in the atmosphere.

"We had a lot of fun now didn't we?"

For a second there was silence. But finally Negi opened his mouth and said something.

"So now your going to be pregnant aren't you..?"  
>The glum face turned into a serious frown as I knew he had a lot on his mind for whatever reason I didn't understand why... Jeez... Men...<p>

(Authors note- Jeez... Women... Joking, joking :3)

I looked around with our bodies bare with no clothing on. I scanned the entire room to look for the thing that will most likely not be here. But to my surprise, I found the substance I wanted and walked across the room to get it. I was surprised Evangeline didn't use this for the rebirth. But I guess she wanted a baby anyway.

I took the little misty bottle and opened the cap and drank it whole. I placed the glass on the table, quickly going toward Negi and placing my pussy back into his dick again.

This must have taken Negi by surprise.

"W-what are you doing Anya!"

"Let's just say it will be a good thing if you cum inside me this time..."

(Authors note- I know really short chapter but schools almost about to start and I need to get my act up because I didn't do my summer english homework cause I forgot my book here and I didn't even start reading it! I also need to prepare for classes and everything so everything is busy busy! But hope you like this chap! I will hopefully update fast! Remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)


	25. The 5th Month But the First day?

Chapter 21- The 5th Month But the First day?

(Author's note- Okay... So I felt bad for making it to short so I stopped working and decided to keep on writing so I can entertain my readers! For I didn't really update a long story for a while! Hope you like this one!)

(Disclaimer- Oh shut up)

Evangeline's POV-

"What the fuck!" I said yelling in such a manner that my robotic servant flinched at my anger.

"This is bull shit! I look so fat in the god damn manga!" I waved the Negima manga in the air with an angry manner. I felt my body heat up as the pages of the 15th volume fell on the floor...

"..."

"M... Master Evangeline... Is something the... The matter...?" Said my robotic servant.

"Yes... Yes something is the matter..."

I got up from my chair and picked up the pieces of which I ripped out by accident.

"... I LOVE CHAPTER 137!"

I hugged the ripped out pages of the manga and held it to my chest with a stupid smiley face and running to get a air tightened picture frame to place the manga pages inside.

"I am the luckiest women in the world! Yahoo!" I yelled in my study room while skipping around.

Anya's POV-

"Well..." I said trying to get some air inside my lungs after another session that me and Negi had after I drank the white misty liquid.

"That was-"

"Fun?"

I looked toward Negi and found that he too was trying to catch his breath from our session.

"Anyways... What was that you drank when you walked toward the desk across the room?" Negi asked me with such a cute expression that it made me smile.

"It's a secret~" I said teasing Negi which turned his face from sweet to sweeter! Oh jeez I need to calm down.

"But-"

"Secrets are what make women beautiful~" I said teasing Negi again while bending down, and looking at him giving him a quick wink.

But that just caused him to snicker.

"You? Beautiful? I said not~!"

I felt a blood vessel burst and I turned to Negi with a glare of death. Even if it was a joke I took it seriously. We just had sex and he dared to say something like that right now!

"What did you say!" I said approaching him with anger around me.

"A... A... A-"

"That's what I thought! Now then, if you don't want to die... You better masturbate in front of me and cum on my ass AND take a shower with me and Evangeline if you don't want to die!" I said with sarcastic anger.

"And you better cum two times cause I want his cum on my boobs!"

I turned around in astonishment for the timing was to perfect to be true. I stared at the vampire as she casually walked over the carpeting and settled her self on a chair with her right leg over her left leg.

"And we'll be able to have a lot of fun in the shower as well but make it snappy because I want to have sex in the shower!"

Negi's POV-

After I replied to Anya and I meant it only to be a joke but she took it seriously and now I'm being loved and used for sex... Well.. I guess it's not that bad... Curse the Magic World. The hormones come much faster here.

"Come on Negi! Cum already! My ass feels to dry!" Anya said with a seductive grin on her face while rubbing her cunt.

"I'm trying! But do you know how much it hurts when you cum so much in one setting? Next I'll be cumming blood all over Evangeline's boobs!"

"Actually it wouldn't be that bad. It would be mixed with blood and cum! Oow! That would be so tasty! I can't stop thinking about it!"

"Well here you go cause I'm about to cum."

Instead of cumming on Anya's ass, I quickly got up and penetrated her ass hole. But to my surprise she didn't flinch!

"I'm used to your sudden surprises in sex Negi... Now... What should your punishment be?"

"Oh fuck..."

_In the Human World... Thing's were a lot different for Asuna and the rest of her friends..._

Asuna's POV-

"Oh my god! Negi! I won't see him for so long!" I yelled out in agony. The teachers let me off of all the classes today because I was so upset. They also excused Konoka because I asked them if she could try to cheer me up.

"It's alright Asuna! It's okay! It's only been a few hours since he left yesterday you know!" Konoka said as always in her happy voice.

It was true that it has only been a day and a couple of hours since Negi left. But I just couldn't shake off the feeling that I wouldn't see him for so long. On top of that I didn't see Anya in homeroom!

"It's okay Asuna. It's okay. Do you want some tea or something to drink?"

I gave her a quick nod while still weeping and blowing my nose on tissues and tossing them in a pile next to my bed.

We were in our dorm room with the radio on playing a Yiruma song and the first song of the CD which was 'The Scenery Begins'.

(Author's note- By the way... It's a beautiful music piece.)

And strangely, it was calming me down slowly. But it felt like a huge iceberg going down a mountain. Yeah, that's how slow I was calming down even with the music softly playing inside the dorm room. I let out a small sniff when I couldn't feel anymore tissues in the tissue box.

"Asuna! I got the tea and a box of-"

But she didn't finish as I let out a jet of something murky and disgusting from the pit of my stomach...

"... Asuna..."

I opened my eyes after catching my breath...

"Asuna..."

"... Pfft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing with my arms in the air and tears rolling down my face but not tears of sadness but tears from laughing so hard for Konoka looked so funny in brown vomit.

"Ahahahahaha- Konoka! Ahahahahaha, that, haha, that color sure fits you well!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing so hard.

"Asuna..."

"Ahahaha... Ha... Ha... Haha... Ha..."

"... Asuna..."

"What is it Konoka?" I said striding out a tear from laughing so hard.

"... Here's your tea..."

I quickly accepted Konoka's cup of tea and gave her a small thanks while I watched her walked toward the bathroom, locking it, and turning on the water.

"Ah..."

I took a whole mouth full of the warm drink that Konoka gave me but...

"..."

I quickly spit out the liquid inside my mouth for it was MY vomit!

_Back in the Magical World_

Negi's POV-

"Why did the out come have to be to this!" I said trying to free myself from the chains I was in.

We were in a place similar to the villa training center Evangeline has in the human world, but this place doesn't slow down time, nor did it either have a timer that made you stay there for 24 hours. But it was almost exactly identical.. Except for the bed room... It was twice as big and a huge bed that allowed about 40 people! It also had it's own jacuzzi, a small swimming pool, a huge balcony to your right, and two large bookshelves filled with books that had it's own different teachings of knowledge in magic.

"Now now Negi boy. You need to be punished! So we will be torturing you with some... Minor spells... For our pleasure that is~" Evangeline said in a sweet sexy voice.

"Now... Master, what book do you need for torture?" I overheard Anya ask Evangeline.

"Hm... The dark transformation volume IV would be nice... Go find it!"

"Yes master" I heard Anya say I looked at her and saw that she had a grin on her face... Was she really serious in killing me for me just cumming into her ass!

Anya seemed to catch my gaze for she stared at me while finding the 'Dark Transformation volume IV' book.

I mouthed to her,

"_Help me please! I'll do anything!"_

But she replied in a cold, harsh, sexy...

"_No~~~"_

And with that I knew I was dead.

"Ah~ Thank you Anya my good slave." Evangeline said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Now... If I remember correctly the spell I want is... Ah! Here we are!"

She pointed at the book showing Anya what the spell was but she seemed to hesitate for a moment before looking toward me and I saw a horrified expression on her face... Uh-oh...

"Now then... 'Testalas, tetilas, oh the monster of tails, come create more to my foe!'"

There was a sudden black light and a flash. I felt a pain in my private spot and tried to look at what was wrong with it but the black light made me unable to see anything!

/\(O3O)/\

Finally the light faded away and I was filled with sunshine...

"What did you do Evangeline!" I yelled out shocked at what Evangeline might have done to me with the spell.

"Ah... Why don't you look down..."

"Eh... OH MY MOTHER FUCK!"

_Somewhere in the magical world_

Arika's POV-

"_OH MY MOTHER FUCK!"_

My ears perked up when I heard that sentence...

"Honey!" I yelled out to my husband Nagi who was outside defending against a huge army of demons outside while reading a book and while I sat inside cooking dinner.

"What is it babe?"

"I think my mother senses are tingling! Negi just insulted me!"

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Oh my mother fuck'"

But to my surprise my husband just laughed out loud.

"Now I feel horny. Hey, want to have sex tonight? We didn't have sex for a while and I promise I'll use the protection magic spell again!"

But now that Nagi mentions it, it has been a while...

"But it's only been a week Nagi!" I said over the noise and the explosions outside.

"Oh come on! You also think that's a long time too?"

I started to cut feverishly to finish the cooking faster so we can get our session starter. I quickly heated the pot of beef stew to a point of a thousand degrees and in a second, the meal was already hot and ready to serve.

"Honey! Dinners ready!"

"Oh great! Seal area for Maximum time, 12 hours!"

As usual, a barrier formed around us to protect us for maximum time of 12 hours.

"So..."

Nagi said as we sat on the table.

"Your horny too right?"

I blushed. Even though we do it all the time, it was still kind of embarrassing. I gave him a nod and took a gulp of my tomato juice.

Nagi just chuckled.

"Well then." He said as he quickly stuffed the whole bowl and a small loaf of bread into his mouth and chewed quickly.

"Whet's het ehs ho ohn h wold!"

(Translation- Let's get this show on the road!)

(Author's note- Well hope this is much better. I am using a different system on my computer which is by the way... So slow... And my laptop is broken because of a high level virus that busted it and I fixed it a bit to late... But anyways, hope you guys liked this one! And I'd like to see you guys later! And by the way, the next chapter might be a dream chapter. So I'll see you guys later and think about it!

And remember guys!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Paece!)


	26. 5 Years Later  5 Weeks Later? Part 1

Chapter 22- Five Years Later=... 5 Weeks Later? Part 1

(Authors Note-

Author- Ku-Chan! GIVE ME A HUG! I WANT TO EAT YOU UP-

Ku-Chan- GET AWAY FROM ME! *Uses magic power to summon roots and strangle the author

Author- ACH! Help! CHACHAMARU!

Ok... So recently about a few days ago I was browsing through random google pictures and typed down 'This CUTE KU SAMI SPARTA!' For I don't know what reason and found this super uber cute manga anime girl... She's so cute! So then I found out that she was in a manga and anime that was rated for M for adults... But who cares? It's just like Negima but shows uncensored boobs and... Oh jeez... Don't think I am a perv! I was scared for life ever since I was a kid bullied by bullies! (Crying face) But I only read it because it has-

Author-*Brakes free of vines* Ku-Chan!

Ku-Chan- EEP!

Manga and anime name "Sekirei")

(OvO) (OvO) (OvO)

Asuna's POV-

"God dam it! Stupid baby is getting bigger and bigger! Jeez!" I cried out loud in the dorm room. I was excused from classes because they knew that I had this special 'problem' and I didn't see Anya anywhere for the past month! I was still working of course with Konoka teaching me and helping me with my English (Note to self... Hire another English teacher) Also Takahata-Sensei was filling in for Negi but I lost almost all affections for him.

"It's okay Asuna! It's alright!" Konoka said while patting me on the back.

"Yeah! It's nothing to be ashamed about! I mean... You got the baby from the prince of all princes!" Nodoka said cheerfully. But her face showed a lot of anger because I saw blood vessels popping here and there... She was also trying to maintain her face.

"Anyways, where's Yue?" I said getting up from the coach and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Oh. She went to um... Oh... Um... Buy some... New weird juice!"

I stared at Nodoka with a weird look but her popping of blood vessels were gone but was replaced by a crimson faced Nodoka.

"Oh... O... Kay?" I said. Then went right back to mixing chocolate chip cookies covered with raw cracked eggs and hot sauce.

Nodoka's POV-

I let out a small sigh that was to small for anyone to hear. I'm just glad that I kept my mouth shut this time. I didn't know what I would have done if I said something in front of Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna. That would have probably have ruined Yue's life. The truth was that she was taking the disappearance of Negi-Kun even harder then me. She goes off drinking every night, comes back to the dorm drunk, and sometimes she smells like sex. But Kaito seems to be fine except he just says in his drawer of women panties all day crying out loud and moaning for his bro back.

"So Nodoka. How is Yue taking the disappearance of Negi."

I snapped out of my thought's when I heard Setsuna say something that random. Normally she doesn't say anything.

"Oh you know... Just drinks beer and comes home dru-"

I covered my mouth with my hand but knew that it was to late. At least I didn't tell her that she lost her virginity...

"What...?"

Setsuna leaned close to my right ear and said in a little whisper.

"Yue is coming home drunk?" Her voice was full of concern and I knew that she meant it. Setsuna was a body guard and a samurai. She wouldn't lie like that.

"Yeah... She does... Ever since Negi went to the magical world with Eva she was acting weird. She started drinking and going to night clubs every night just two weeks ago. Coming home drunk or even sometimes still covered with what I smelled was semen, sweat and... And..."

I just couldn't bring my self to say that word out loud. I was to pure for that. I didn't want to become like Yue. She doesn't even blush anymore every time the higher graders talk about mating.

"Sex?"

"Y... Yeah that's right... And further more she was ignoring me for the past month!"

Setsuna parted from my ears and started to say something out loud but soft enough for me to hear everything she had to say.

"Well... There's nothing I can say but say wow... I never knew that she was THAT type of girl I mean... I'm kind of taking Negi- Sensei's disappearance a little bad but I mean... Wow..."

I started to blush because I knew I did a bad deed telling Setsuna all this so I said to her.

"Please just don't tell Yue this..." I pleaded.

"I won't... Why would I tell Yue something that my friend told me? It'll be a secret between us alright?" Setsuna said with a wink.

"Yeah... Thanks a to-"

But before I could thank her the door to Asuna's dorm burst open with a loud _bang_ and guess who it was...

"Heeeya guys... What is up in the house!"

The girl said taking a swig of alcohol which smelled like sake.

"Yue! What are you doing here acting like that!" I said standing up with a jolt. Was this karma for telling Setsuna what Yue does every night!

"Ah... I hent to zee hat house down the halllllllllllllz~ And all I hounds were smoky stuffzzzz~ It felt... Hot so I took off my clothes and waddled through here... Hahahahaha... You look funny Nodoka... Did you grow bigger breasts?"

Yue said taking another swig of Sake.

"Yue... Are you drunk?"

I turned to Asuna as she said that and she was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies that were cooked and she was pouring hot sauce all of them.

"And you...?"

Yue said taking yet again another swig of sake then throwing the bottle at Konoka but fortunately Setsuna was always on guard and cut the sake bottle in half which the bottle turned into halves and one half shattering right above the t.v and another half smashing against the window.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile outside..._

"Daddy? What was that?" The little girl wearing a hood said as she tugged against the taller and older looking mans pant's with her beautiful emerald looking eyes showing fear that sparkled with the moon light.

"Ah that... I'm not sure..." The older man said with his handsome and charming voice.

"Isn't that your old dorm room? Honey?" The mother of the little girl and the wife of the older man. As her emerald eyes too were glistening in the moon light.

"Yeah... I wonder who's occupying it now."

"Well let's go and find out. It's already late at night and you need to get back teaching don't you?" The girl with long red hair said.

"Mhmm... But first I need to get my things which or in a hidden storage... Come on. Let's get permission from the dean first..."

And with that the older man picked up the little girl placing her on his back as she grabbed tight of his chest then the three of the people who were older started to quickly walk toward the deans office without making a tiny noise.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Back to the dorm room..._

Nodoka's POV-

"Yue! What the hell are you doing!" I yelled out in astonishment and in frustration. Yue never did that... EVER! Even when she was drunk!

"What's the matter? *Hic* Why did you cut my sake bottle? I was only throwing it at the lifeless and stupid girl-"

"Yue! Stop this right now! If you don't, someone's going to get hurt you know!" I said out loud trying to snap Yue out of her drunken brain.

"Who cares if someone get's hurt or not? I will do what ever~ I want~"

I stared in shock as she was spinning around with a drunk smile on her face hiccuping with almost every 360 degrees she spins.

"Yue- San... Why did you try and hurt Ojasama!" Setsuna said in such rage which even over limited Konoka's sanity level because she was now cowering on her seat.

"Oh... I told you didn't I...? It's just... Stupid... She's stupid you know... Oh... And got any beer or something I can dri-"

"Yue! Stop this right now! Do you think Negi- Kun would do something like that!" I yelled out trying to get some sense into her.

At this point even Kaito came out squirming from his bed in one of the drawers. He looked horrible. He was so thin looking and he has lost most of his cute self due to the fact that he was so thin you could see his rib cage.

"Yeah Yue... Big bro wouldn't like it if you did something like that which you already did... That's why I don't drink much anymore and just drink grape juice with some lemon squeeze..."

(Author's note- You should try that. Grape juice with some lemon squeeze...)

Suddenly Yue's face went all dark and gloomy.

"... I... Don't talk about Negi- Sensei anymore... He is nothing to me..."

"But Yue-"

"Don't try and say anything Asuna! You little whore!"

"W... W... What!" Asuna said getting mad by the second.

"That's right! Your fucking having a baby with my Negi! He was supposed to be mine but now I won't have him because it would be to long! What do you think! Do you even think! Just because your the princess of Twilight doesn't mean that you can make out or have sex which you did with our teacher! My teacher god-"

"Well you go out every night! Drinking, smoking, and even having sex! And you're acting like you have a lot of dignity to call some one like Asuna a whore while you go out and have gang bangs with people that you don't even know! At least Negi- Sensei is someone that we all know and love!"

I flinched and turned around to stare at who said those words. But everybody was staring at me... But worst of all they looked like they were in awe... All except Yue...

"You... You... How are you Nodoka... I thought we were friends...!"

I straightened myself up and started walking toward Yue clutching my fist together. I didn't know why I was so angry... Neither did I know the reason why I was acting like this...

"You don't know what I'm going through! You don't know what I'm feeling! You have no idea of what I'm feeling in my heart!"

I was now face to face with my best friend... Then I realized that I didn't know what to say... I tried to process my brain but it kept on saying danger.

Then I knew why... Yue rushed toward the kitchen, grabbing a sharp cutting knife and before I could even summon my artifact as a shield, Yue jumped, hit the ceiling with her feet, then dashed at me with the knife but missed just by an inch and instead, her right shoulder collided with my right shoulder causing us to both fall on the ground but with the knife right next to my face.

"Yue-"

But before Setsuna could even interrogate with Yue or say something, Yue grabbed the knife and through it at Setsuna and was a direct it on Setsuna's left shoulder.

"Yue stop!"

Asuna approached Yue by behind but Yue kicked Asuna in the stomach but since Asuna wanted to protect the baby she still had some speed left and instead hit her on her right side.

"You... You don't know..."

Yue summoned her artifact but since it was now a neo transformation, it was a book that could turn into a spear. Which she did. The spear had a gold sharp tip on the butt of the spear, the heavy book right below the tip of the spear which was really sharp and long on the end, a curved sharp shaped point like a grim reaper's scythe but was only 3 feet long, and finally, the spears body was black.

"You don't know..."

Yue said and I was frightened with fear as I watch in terror as my best friend raised her spear with the pointed end into and slowly up in the air.

"What I'm going through right now..."

I screamed when Yue stabbed the tip of the spear from the air with such speed that I would have died in a second unless the spear was deflected by a brown clocked figure that wistfully and smoothly disarmed the spear in which her took and said

"Yue Ayase... I hear by revoke your contract for the time being until I say so..."

And with that, the spear disappeared in thin air.

I looked at Yue but I couldn't see her face because she was staring at the brown clocked figure with a small white clocked figure on his back.

'Who... Who... Who are you!" Yue's voice trembled in fear.

"Me...? I am your contractor..."

My eyes widened when the brown clocked man with the teenage voice walked toward the sofa on Konoka's right and placed the small figure with the white clock on the sofa and taking his hood off.

"I'm Negi- Springfield. You guys haven't changed."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Author's note- This chapter might be short and I don't know. Anyways, I was excited to write this chapter but I got caught up with my English homework, drafting, playing the guitar and piano, reading fanfiction, reading a book, manga, and playing black ops so... Yeah... But mostly reading fanfiction, playing the guitar and drafting. So please for give me for the late update! And I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!

Remember!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)


	27. 5 Years Later  5 Weeks Later? Part 2

Chapter 23- Five Years Later=... 5 Weeks Later? Part 2

(Authors note- Agh! Okay, so I decided to write the dream chapter after the epic events. Maybe after this chapter. So far I don't have anymore weird dreams. But I have a feeling that I will... Oh jeez... ANYWAYS! Here's chapter 23! And to anyone that lives in New York, I wish you guys luck on surviving the hurricane :c Cause I live there to... Oh well. I can't die now! I got so many readers! Let's all try to live!

*Cues Megurine Luka- Lonely Summer Girl*

Cause after this, there will be a beautiful day! Right Ku-Chan!

Ku-Chan- … Ku...

Also... THE MANGA ENDED! DAM IT!)

(Disclaimer- I don't own this thing! If I did, I would have made my story a book already! :c)

Nodoka's POV-

"I'm Negi- Springfeild. You guys haven't changed."

I was stunned. Was he really the Negi- Springfield that we all wanted for him to come back! But... But... His features... His... Oh my gosh... Dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts! Oh no!

"N... N... Negi..."

I snapped out of my own argument in my mind so I can focus on what Yue had to say. I also took another note of my surroundings. The little figure was still sleeping, Asuna was now standing up with shock and a nervously munching on that gross cookie she made, Setsuna was looking in awe at Negi while holding her left shoulder which still had the knife and was still bleeding. And finally, I looked at Konoka. She wasn't cowering in fear anymore. But looked as if she was in a trance.

"I mean literally... You guys haven't changed at all. Still fighting like this jeez. I got a kid here with me!" The grown up Negi said with a silly, but yet a sweet grin on his face.

"N... Negi- Sensei..." I heard Yue say with weak, stammering tone.

"Alright. First of all, Konoka, I want you to heal Setsuna right now. But first..."

Negi just ignored Yue but had a hand held back, indicating that he didn't forget about her. Yue just stood where she got off me with an awe look of her face.

"Setsuna, you can handle the pain of a knife taken out of your shoulder... Right?" Negi's voice was filled with a matured, but a reassuring voice.

"Y... Yes I can Negi- Sensei..." Setsuna was blushing... But wasn't she a yuri girl? Why did she seem to suddenly have affections for Negi- Sensei... And why was I feeling so hot...?

"Alright... Just hold still..."

With a swift movement, Negi- Sensei takes out the knife in a flash, One second, the knife was on the left should of Setsuna, then after a blink it was on the table...

"Ah... Ouch..."

"Let me heal you now Setsuna- Chan~!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So..."

Negi said taking another sip of his British honey tea and placing it on the table. He seemed so casual. Maybe he was. Like, he had a lot more things to deal with then this... But he has concern in his voice. He also was caring what happened. He was still the same Negi... But why do I feel so awkward... Nobody was cheering or happy that Negi was back. Even Asuna was clutching her fists but was blushing... Everybody was...

"How was it for the past few years guys?"

Everyone looked at each other except Yue who was now rapped around Negi's cloack.

"W... W... Well... Actually... It has only been a few weeks..." I stammered and trying not to make a fool of myself.

"Y-Y-Yeah! You were only gone for five weeks Negi- Kun! We were so worried that you wouldn't come back for a long time! Are you going to be our English teacher again!"

I turned to Konoka who was still blushing. But her nose looked stiff... Was she actually holding a nose bleed?

"Yeah I am. But..."

Negi looked in my direction and I flinched and panicked! What was he staring at me for!

"Nodoka..."

I was starting to tear up. I was starting to tremble... Oh no... Don't tell me that I'm going to say something random like... Like... No... He's going to say something back about me... Oh no! He's going to say-

"Your nose is bleed Nodoka..."

"E... Eh...?"

"Take a deep breath Nodoka. I want you to take a deep breath and just put pressure on your upper lip and clog your nose for thirty seconds. It should so bleeding."

(Authors note- It actually works!)

"Oh ah... Okay Sensei..."

Asuna's POV-

After an hour after the conversation, I was walking along the path of the strolling club. Finally I got to talk to Negi about a lot of things... Except...

"Negi- Kun... Why does that little girl need to tag along...?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well she IS my daughter you know..."

Negi told me already and I can't seem to be surprised. I mean... Evangeline did get Negi resurrected... So I guess that was fair enough but...

"Negi... Why and how did you get here so fast?" Negi seemed to be a little different to me... Maybe it's because he got so mature all of a sudden. Five weeks ago, Negi... Negi Springfield was just a little kid... But now he's such a hot and sexy adult... I'm feeling this sensation before it's... It's-

"Wow! Asuna! Don't think those dirty thoughts in front of her!" He said in a low whisper. Nudging his head at the little girl who was sleeping on her fathers back.

"Oh... So now you can read minds huh?" I said playfully.

"Yeah... Oh man... I wonder what the other girls would be thinking..."

"Wow... So you didn't just grow in body size...But also grew in MIND size I see~ Looks like my little Negi is turning into an old perv~" I said teasing him playfully. It actually felt good to tease him again.

"H-H-Hey! You have no authority to say that because you um... Um..."

I just laughed quietly so I wouldn't wake up the little girl that Negi was carrying. It really did feel good to be with Negi. Now everything might work out...

"Acutally Asuna..."

I actually kind of flinched when Negi said those to words. It sounded really serious...

"L... Look... I already got somethings out of the way for us. I already told Evangeline about the baby and everything. She was kind of disappointed... Well... If you say kind of when she's about 8 months pregnant and she has moodiness and she tries to kill you but at the end you have sex with her to just calm her down you call that kind of... Yeah... Sure..."

I still couldn't help but smile. Strangely, there were stars in the sky today. Even though Tokyo was so noisy and bright. A cool breeze illuminated through the moon light. Moving the grass and making the light mild dew fly with the breezes.

"But there's a real danger coming up ahead... And 'm serious..."

The mood seemed to have halted and left. I stopped in my tracks. After Negi took another few steps and seemed to realize my presence was gone, he stopped and and let out a loud sigh.

"Asuna... You know what Evangeline told you five years- I mean five weeks ago?"

I nodded my head slowly. Remembering when Evangeline said that my special weapon powers come from fate when only something terrible will happen soon... And I was chosen to do something dangerous... Something that might even cost my life...

"Well... Only if you understand... Then it's alright..."

Negi patted my head and smiled.

"It's going to be a-okay... I'm here to help you... Your not alone..."

I smiled back. Everything seemed to go back in motion. I was happy... Very happy...

\(O3O)/

(Authors note- REASON FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! HURRICAN IRENE IS COMING HERE AND IS GOING TO KILL US ALL! Jk. But the reason is because of the hurrican. I don't want it to kill me. I got to brace with my family and go to the church and pray saying to protect us so we don't die etc... Anyways, Thanks for the hits guys! It's over 1200! Visitors and over 4000 hits! I'm happy guys! Thanks a lot for making my writing a success! I also got into a community list 'My All Time Favorites'. Thanks a lot guys! I give you all cookies!

*Gives out cookies*

You want a cookie too Ku-Chan?

*Ku steals all the cookies*

Ah... To cute... Also, starting from next chapter, it shall be longggeeerrrr! The longest chapter of them all! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe... Another note is that I might want to start a Negi talk show... BUT I WILL NOT DISCONTINUE IT! I just want to do a talk show so it would be like a test if people see me like a bit of a funny person... I guess... But I guess I'm not? Oo

So, I'll be taking in votes as to who would like me to do the talk show! Or want me to do the Negima talk so! It's like a truth or dare thing or questions session. Nah. It would be both if you guys vote yes. You have to write the votes in the review of the talk show if that happens. And you can send in any dare or question and they will answer it and do the dares! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways... If that happens, Ku-Chan will help me assist it...

*Evil death glare to Ku-Chan*

(Turns to Darkness over Light)

Right... Ku-Chan...

*Ku-Chan nods her head very fast*

(Turns back to Light over Darkness)

Great! I will take up to again, 5 votes! Hope you guys vote! Please send the votes to either the pm messages or to the review spot! Love you guys! But I got to say... I love Ku-Chan more! Bye guys!)


	28. Missed me? … To Much? Part 1

Chapter 24- Missed me? … To Much! Part 1

(Authors note- (Light over Darkness- LOD) (Darkness over Light- DOL)

LOD- YAY! The hurricane went away from NY! Yayz! And no power outage! *Does disco dance

DOL- Y-y-yeah... (In head- Damn! I want to fucking kill my other personality! I wanted to see some death and someone get crushed by a tree... Shit! … Maybe I should have just pushed LOD into the huge swarm of sharks a month ago...)

LOD- Anywayzzzz... No power outage! Yayz! This chapter might still be a little bit short but I'm trying my best here and don't kick my butt but please feel free to kick DOL's for me... He scares me some times :3

DOL- Fuck you... Anyways... Hope you enjoy...

LOD- Yeah! And remember to vote guys! I'm thinking of making a Negima talk show! And Ku-Chan will be the main host! Right Ku- Chan~~~? *Hugs Ku- Chan

Ku- Yeah ku~! *Hugs LOD

DOL- Ugh... This disgusts me...

*LOD and Ku- Chan look at DOL with evil eyes, goes up to him, ties him up and throws him into the hidden trap door toward the dungeon

LOD- Well... Hope you enjoy! *Smiles

Ku- KU~~~~~!)

(Disclaimer- Ku- Chan! Destroy the disclaimer thingy!)

Negi's POV-

I opened my eyes, taking a quick note of where I was again. I was still getting used to the human world again. Everything was so... So... Modern. As usual, I was sleeping with my wife Evangeline again with our daughter Koori A.K SpringField sleeping soundly in between us. While we were away, Chachamaru did a really good job of taking care of the house. She even re-modeled it. The bed was as always king size. It was amazingly huge. The bed was still in it's original position near the windows, the carpeting was glassy white, and anything that made the room feel bright again.

I turned to my wife Evangeline. True that I would be having another wife in a few more months, but I got to keep the hardships up. Evangeline has grown a little since the past few years or weeks we spent in the magic world. Her hair was still the same length but she has gotten a lot more curves as for she started to grow again since her curse was freed or lifted. I went to a magical adventure and got something, gave it to Evangeline, that's another story. Evangeline was still a strong vampire mind you. Even I have a little trouble of beating her in duels. But what really got my attention when she started to grow up was her-

"Mhmm... Negi... You should stop thinking about those thoughts in front of our little girl... She's to innocent to know things like these..."

Breasts... It wasn't as big as Ayaka's, none the less, they were big as Ayaka's.

"So, you still say breasts but not boobs huh?"

Blushing a little bit remember the time she first developed those or started to develop them and also remember the time we had sex a week before we came back to the human world.

"Mmm... Mom... What are... Boobs?"

"A-A-Ah!"

I turned quickly giving Evangeline a victorious grin mouthing

"_Oh, you tight! She asked you and not me!"_

Making Evangeline replying back to me saying

"_Dam you Negi! I'll rape you tonight for this!"_

"What's rape dad?"

"Ugha!"

Now it was my turn to be surprised and startled. Koori never asked me things like this but only asked me about advanced magical spells... Oh snap

"_Now you tight boy~"_

"_Shut up Evangeline or I'll-"_

"Hiya! Morning Negi!"

I turned toward the door with a jolt surprised to see who just burst into the door but just turned out to be Anya.

"Ready to go back to school and watch their sexy asses move aro-"

"Ahahahahaha! Anya! Good to see you! How are you doing? I'm doing great! Let's go and eat breakfeast! Ooh! Do I smell eggs?"

As we exited the bedroom while holding Anya's hand, I said in a dead whisper as we walked down the dark halls.

"What the hell are you doing saying those kind of things in front of my daughter!" I asked in frustration and disbelief. I didn't know Anya was still kind of careless even though she's 16 now. She gained bigger in breast size... I remember the time she realized that she was growing breasts...

-o-o-o-o-

_Flashback-_

"_Ah... Damn... My chest feels kind of tight with this shirt..."_

_I heard Anya say from the changing rooms. It has only been a year in the magical world. Our baby was born just a few weeks ago and was happily being cradled by mommy... But when it comes to baths, she just hates it. _

"_Sigh... Koori... Can you please get off of my head? It's not fair that you get to be on my head and not lay a feet on water while I have too... And you have to take a both... Or else mommy will kill us..."_

_Koori stood for ice just to tell you. Even though she's just a few weeks old, she was incredibly smart. Knowing first grade English at this age was really stunning to me... _

_Koori just shook her head and I let out a finally sigh before asking her in a parenting voice..._

"_Koori... I'll give you until 5 to get out of my head... Or else daddy will have to leave you here until you take a bath by yourself..."_

_Koori just shook her head._

"_Five..."_

_Koori shook her head._

"_Four..."_

_Still no sign or movement but a shaking head._

"_Three..."_

_Koori burps and lays down on her back on my head._

"_Two..."_

_Nothing..._

"_One-"_

"_NEGI!" _

_Before I can even take note or look at the direction the voice was coming from I was drowning in the bath with Koori flying and landing softly on her bottom by the bath houses entrance. _

"_Negi!"_

_Recognizing that voice plus the fog clearing up a little bit, I took note of the person that impaled me with grimacing force._

"_What is it Anya! What is wrong!"_

"_Nothing! But look! I got breasts!"_

_She lead my hand to touch her left breasts while smiling sheepishly. But because of the damn hormones, this cause my member to grow, causing it to become hard and long... And just by chance... It entered Anya's womb._

"_Ah... Negi... You know that your dick is inside me right now... Right...?"_

"_Y... Yeah..."_

"_Ohohohohoho... How charming..."_

_I shivered and my member wilted down to normal size when I heard that devil like sweet voice coming from a distance..._

"_Looks like someone is a bit horny... But doing that without telling me..."_

_The awkward scene of me and Anya was no over while we were holding each other while shivering in fear._

"_Looks like it's time for... Punishment..."_

_Evangeline said with icy mist coming out of her right hand palm._

_Even Koori said something in baby language while holding a fist in the air in which I can't translate... But I bet it was "How dare you Anya take my dad away from me!"_

"_Prepare... For punishment!"_

"_EEP!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-

End of Flashback

A shiver went down my spine and I couldn't resist it. It was pure fear... The fear of my wife that she sometimes had... And Koori... I loved her, but she has split personalities... 3/4th of her personality is like mine, but the rest is just like Evangeline's when she gets mad... One girl was enough but two! I don't even want to imagine what it would be like to have a boy child vampire.

"Looks like you still need to train to cover up your own thoughts..."

I froze where I was standing... Shit...

"Um... Damn I'm hungry! Well, I'll see you guys later Negi... Evangeline!"

"Not so fast..."

-A while later-

"... Oh... Good morning master... Mrs. Anya... Negi- Sensei... I have been waiting for you to come and eat but now it's all cold... Shall I warm them up for you?"

"Y-y-y-yes please!"

"Ohohohoho! Want to take another round of shivering in fear and ice...?"

"EEP! NO!"

-o-o-o-o-

We all settled down for breakfast. Today was a school... Which meant I'll be seeing all my students again! I'm so excited! I mean... I get to see everyone again and have some contact besides just the normal and daily people-

"You call your wife a daily person...?"

I met my masters eye while feeding our daughter small pieces of pancakes... Well my focus wasn't on Koori but was at my wife's eye... Oh they were beautiful... But when she gets mad... Oh jeez!

"Ah n-n-no! Um... Your a... A... Beautiful daily person that I love and adore! Ha... Ha... Ha..."

I knew I failed...

"Um... Can we NOT fight on our first day back to the human world? For once in a few years I want to eat my breakfast in peace-"

But Evangeline cut off what Anya was saying with a death glare... Oh yeah... Anya didn't have a position to talk because of what happened 'that' time... She told us... Also Evangeline took her in for only one condition... Sex...

"Okay! It's official! We have got to damn train you to control your telepathic mind into NOT leaking information like that!" Evangeline yelled while Koori was enjoying a cup of orange juice.

"Um... For what reason?" I asked nervously

Koori finished her glass of orange juice and asked for Evangeline some more. While Evangeline was pouring another glass for her, Koori says...

"What's sex?"

We all froze in our positions. Evangeline still pouring orange juice, Anya choking on a piece of sausage, and my face becoming hot by the heat of coffee on my face...

"Um... Negi dear... That's the reason..." Evangeline was the first to thaw out of the shock.

"Yeah... I guess so..."

"After-"

"School... I got it..."

-o-o-o-o-

While we were walking to school, I had a lot on my mind. But had no sexual thoughts mind your own mind thank you. I was thinking about what would other people say or what people would say... I thought that my students would be happy to see me... Giving me nice comments, saying hello, but to bad Asuna won't be here because of her- I mean, our kid.

"So, what would you do when you get into class Anya?" I said smirking, having in mind what she would do. But careful enough not to say it out loud in my mind.

"Ah... I'm going to show them how bit my ti-"

Another death glare from Evangeline who was holding hands with Koori.

"My... Tight and awesome pencils... Ahahahahaha..."

"Much better Anya..." I said giving myself a face palm.

I heard a rumbling from a distance... Indicating that the students were rushing to get to class. Then I remembered what time the STUDENTS had to get to class... I have myself a mental cookie for that idea. My mental small Negi image went 'Nom Noms...'

"Oh yeah! Anya, Evangeline, don't you need to get to class in..."

I checked my watch to check what time it was. It was 8:25a.m... Hahaha... They really are in for it now. They have to get their morning work out. MUHAHAHAHA! Wait... I'm turning into Evangeline...

"You guys got five minutes to get to class..."

Anya and Evangeline froze in their tracks while I took some steps forward.

"Um... Guys? Times kind of ticking he-"

"I TOTALLY FORGOT! FUCK!" They both said in unison.

"What's fuck?" Koori asked innocently while Evangeline was rushing to place Koori on my head and trying to rush to class. Then I realized.

"Why did we bring Koori along!" I yelled out at her as she was rushing toward the rest of the mob of students.

"I don't know! Shes just to cute!" I heard her faint voice as it was being disturbed by a giant roar of students running.

"Then... Then what do I do!"

"Bring her to class with Koori on your head! You'll look so innocent!"

"Wait! What! Then what's my excuse-"

"Say that you-"

But I didn't hear the rest of Evangeline's sentence because it was drowned by the sound of the first bell. Oh damn!

"What! What's my excuse!"

To late. I saw Evangeline and Anya being swept away by the huge mob of girls. I let out a huge sigh as I walked toward the schools main entrance.

"Oh jeez... What can make this day even-" *BANG!*

"Ouch... Oh! N... Negi! Is that you! Great to see you again even though we met yesterday too! Have you seen Anya and Evangeline? I want to see how they look like!"

I opened my eyes with Koori covered around my arms.. She still needed to get used to the human world.

"Ah yeah, they went to class... And the bells about to ring in 5... 4... 3... 2-"

There was a huge gust of dust then a loud bang of a closing door. I placed Koori on top of my head again and again let out a heavy sigh while Koori was whipping my face with a handkerchief.

"Oh well... We better get to class too Koori..."

"Ko~"

As we were just walking inside the school building, I heard from a distance behind some bushes saying.

"... I win... See! A guy just entered the building... That means..."

"Perv..."

I didn't get to see the people who were behind the bushes because they suddenly rushing past me and up to the second floor.

"Oh jeez... Koori... Welcome to hell..." I said giving myself a face palm.

"... Whats hell?" Koori asks.

-o-o-o-o-

Whole Classes Muttering-

"Oh god! Are we going to have the same boring lecture again from the sub...?" The twin sisters said.

"Yeah... I guess so... I miss Negi- Sensei so much! When will he be coming back from England! Sob sob sob!" Ayaka said whining.

'It's not only you class president that misses Negi you know!" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh yeah... And by the way..."

Ayaka turns toward the two students who were Anya and Evangeline but doesn't recognize them because they have 'grown' up.

"Who are they? Two new students?"

"Nah... They kind of look like... Anya and... Evangeline...?"

"... Oh my god... They are!"

"What happened!"

Now everyone was talking real fast toward Anya and Evangeline.

"What happened!"

"Why did you grown so fast! And wow, did you really grow boobs!"

"What about Negi!"

"Yeah! Yeah what about Negi!"

"Everyone back off! Now let me explain!" Anya said yelling at them to listen to her.

-o-o-o-o-

Negi's POV-

"There seems to be a lot of muttering Koori... Are you ready for this?"

Koori just nodded her head really excitedly. I couldn't blame her. This was also her first time seeing a school like this. She also wondered about the human world... Ah... A perfect daughter.

"Thank you daddy!"

I smiled as she read my thoughts. So glad she only does it on some rare occasions.

But suddenly all the muttering stopped in the room...

"Huh...?"

I couldn't hear anything but just one voice... Which was Anya's of course. I couldn't really make out what she was saying but I got some words like 'experiment' and 'pills'. Also a sentence out loud saying 'Negi is super smart!'

I burst in through the door to see what was going on. I mean... The class wasn't really quiet... Was never really quite like this...

"Why do I just hear Anya's voice you guys! It's just way to quite here..."

All the faces turned toward me with opened jaws and faces that said 'wtf...'

"And there he is! Our own Negi! Didn't I tell you that he looked hot! I mean just so smoking hot with a tight a-"

Anya again earned another death glare from Evangeline... Which shut her up so well... Oh my vampire wife.

"Um... Hello guys... Long time no see...?"

All the students just took their seats still with 'wtf' faces and jaws still open except Evangeline, Anya, Nodoka, Setsuna, Konoka, and Yue.

I felt a warm tingle in my body as I felt something warm and furry enter my shirt.

"Big bro!"

I heard my furry friend Kaito whisper in my ear. But he didn't really get my attention right now... What really got my attention was my class...

"Um... Alright class... Um... I'll be taking roll call no-"

"NEGI- SENSE!I"

All the students rose up from their seats and rushed toward me... Oh shit!

(Authors note-

LOD- AHAHAHAHA! I love this chapter! Even though it might be a little short to me and us... We will still be trying our best even though we are super busy! Right DOL!

DOL- … I think my life is scared for life... And it already is...

Ku- Aw... And guys! Please don't forget to vote! I want to be host! Look me up on google please! I'm super cute!

LOD- Yeah I know right! We just need 4 more votes! Yay!

DOL- Fuck...

*Ties DOL again then places him on a chair with dora the explorer playing on sound reflecting walls.

DOL- NO! Please! NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS!

Ku- Alright guys! Bye!

Votes-

Yes- 1

No-0

LOD- Ku-Chan commands you to vote!)


	29. Missed me?  To Much? Part 2

Chapter 25- Missed Me? … To Much! Part 2

(Authors note- (Light over Darkness- LOD) (Darkness over Light- DOL) (Ku-Chan is Ku)

LOD- Wah! Wah! *Drinks yocool while crying

DOL- For god sakes! Such the fuck up and write! God dam it!

LOD- B... B... But the manga The World Only God Knows chapter 120 page 16! It's so embarrassing! And... And... *Drinks YoCool* It makes me embarrassed!

Ku- Aww... Can Ku-Chave givez hugz to LOD? Will that make you better?

LOD- *Sniff* Yes...

(Hugs)

DOL- Ugh... Gross...

(Death glare from LOD and Ku...)

DOL- … Oh fu-)

(Disclaimer- Fine! I don't own this thing!)

Koori's POV-

Hi! I'm Koori! I may be small and cute, but I still have a dark side just like my mom or... She was always dark I think? I am only four years old but I have a lot of magical talent. I heard from my mother that she was the most powerful vampire in the whole world! That she... What did she say? She said something called... Seduced? Yeah... Seduced! But mommy and daddy never tell me anything like that... They say things like sex, shit, fuck, cum, and something like that... I ask them with all my cuteness but they built a barrier at those choices and it kind of made me sad... I want to gain knowledge! So that's while I mind controlled my mom with cuteness so I can go to this school... And now I wish I didn't...

"Ah Negi! Wow you grew so much! Is that really you!"

"Oh Negi! You have grown so much! Oh my! Now I'm thinking naughty!"

"Wow Negi! Damn, you gained a lot of muscle... Mmm... I wonder whats under there..."

I was being bounced around in the air with another furry creature that was talking... It looked like an ermine... I like chocolate...

I was suddenly catapulted through the air and spinning and spinning. Mommy taught me not to do anything wrong like using my flying powers in the human world... But this was an emergency! I was flying through the air! This is bad! This is bad! I'm going to die!

… Seconds passed and I was sobbing. Why didn't I just fall and get my head cracked open?

"Don't worry... Mommy's got you..."

I opened my eyes slowly to see my mom smiling down at me... Those reassuring emerald eyes and my small body against my moms chest... I felt so happy that I was dead...

"Now..."

When mom looked through the huge huddle of active girls on dad the atmosphere turned... Hot...? Bloody...? … Envious...? Jealousy...? … I want jelly...

"E... E... Evangeline... Y... You know that your not supposed to use magic in school... Right...?"

I turned to the quivering voice and in which came from my god mother Anya. She was cowering in fear right now. Not looking at my mothers eye but looking at her feet... Was my mother this scary...? But she's so nice!

"Get... Away... From... My... HUSBAND!"

My mother said in rage. Now I was well aware that the atmosphere was dangerous. So I cuddled onto my mothers breasts as she cuddled me. Reassuring me that she wasn't yelling at me but was yelling at the huge group of girls.

I watched with normal eyes as the group of girls slowly turning around reviling my father now pant's less with only boxers... But he had something sticking out between his legs... Well not inbetween but I think you get what I'm talking about... I'm not even sure what I'm talking about cause I'm only 4 years old! Kooo~~~ … I like helly coptors...

"D... D... Did you just say... Husband... Evangeline...?"

I was feeling dizzy because of the commotion so I just snuggled against my mom and made a pillow out of her breasts and decided to fall sound asleep.

Evangeline's POV-

"D... D... Did you just say... Husband... Evangeline...?"

I quickly covered my mouth and I felt my face turn hot really quickly... But that blush quickly went away as I suddenly tried to hide a small smile when I looked at Negi... He had this crazy funny _wtf_ face that stood out of the crowd of girls with that kind of face.

"U... Um... No..."

Some of the girls were raising eyebrows, and some releasing small sighs that indicated to me saying _"That's good. Because if she did say yes I would have either fucked Negi right away or decided to creat a 'Shun Evangeline' group..."_

"Mhm... And who's _that_ your holding... Gasp! Are you a lesbian pedophile Evangeline! Oh my gosh! I got to report this to the principle right away!"

"No! She's my daughter you idiots! And don't say things like that because she can read minds-"

I saw Negi giving himself a face palm.

"Oh... So you had sex with Negi now didn't you...?" Ayaka said with a cold aura in her eyes. But I knew that my aura was much stronger.

"Why do you say Negi...?"

"Because your daughter seems a little innocent and kind... While you Evangeline on the other hand, your just a bit cranky most of the time... And what's with mind reading? Are you some kind of vampire or somethi-"

What I saw next shook my own mind... Negi got up quickly with his pants on and was now hugging Ayaka... But he had a god damn boner!

"Oh... Sensei..."

I felt myself grow hotter by the second. I could feel like my face was red... Like crimson but I just hope nobody notices!

"Ayaka... Why would you think that? That would mean that I would have been a father of a now 4 year old child... Then that would mean I would have been a father at of age 11 now wouldn't I? Why would I do that?"

Everyone seemed to be hypnotized by what Negi just said.

"Yeah his right you know..."

"I know right? Why didn't I think of that!"

"Negi wouldn't have sex with a girl like Evangeline and bore a child... Besides he is still to young... Or was young anyway..."

"Yeah your right! But-"

There was a lot of murmuring. So much that I couldn't keep track of who was saying what. But what they were saying were really disturbing...

"Mmm... Mom... What does se-"

"Not now Koori... Sleep and try to block out your telepathic line with everyone here alright?" I told my cute daughter with a small smile and she instantly went to sleep.

"Well now... Why don't every one that a seat now so I can take attendance? If you guys need anything after attendance, please ask me after English class next period okay guys?"

"Hiyp!" Everyone said in unison.

"Hold it!"

Ayaka stood up with her hand slammed on the table with eyes of an eagle looking at me... With Koori here I couldn't do anything... If she wasn't here... Of... Ayaka would have been in a frozen hell right about now... No... A little while ago...

"I have a few questions Negi- Sensei!" Ayaka said still with her eyes on me.

"Who is that child then! Why is she even here! This is outrages-"

"Well... You see Ayaka..."

I took my cold counter gaze out of Ayaka and watched to see Negi walk down from the front of the room toward Ayaka... Oh... He seemed so hot...

I licked my lips, unable to help myself.

"Ayaka..." He said as I watched as he placed a hand on Ayaka's shoulder... But he still had a boner! The minds of the other students are saying things like-

"_Wow! That's big!"_

or

"_Damn... I got to make up an excuse so Negi-Sensei and I would be alone... So lets see... If I just-"_

With frustration and a flushed red face, I closed off all telepathic links with everyone in this room except Negi, and Anya.

"You see..." He said as he was pointing toward our daughter... How dare he point at his daughter like it was an orphan...

"_Oh! Thanks for the idea Evangeline!"_

"_Fuck..." _

"She's an orphan... I decided to take care of her but strangely, Evangeline was there at the scene. I'm not sure why but we decided to be with this child and care for her... We just found her recently... But she is very clung to Evangeline!"

"Ah... Wait! But why Evangeline! She's so evil, rude, quiet, and right now she seems like she's thinking of something dirty!"

Oh damn I want to kill that girl!

"Ayaka... I'll explain everything later. How about after school? Let's go to dinner! It's like a date alright! How does that sound Ayaka?"

I glared at Negi sending him a telepathic message saying that I'll kill him later because I wanted to have sex during our practice to control his mind. But he seemed to be training himself already considering the fact that none of my hate telepathic mail seems to reach him.

"A... Ah... Negi- Sensei..."

I watched with frustration as I watched Negi give Ayaka a wink... Which gave Ayaka a nose bleed... A NOSE BLEED!

"Now then..."

I watched Negi open the attendance folder and cleared his throat just like a true British gentlemen... Oh man... I need him now... Now!

"Shall we start class?"

The bell rang just as he said that sentence.

"Yes Sensei!"

"Jeez... The class seems to be so happy today"

I said under my breath as I placed a sleeping Koori on top of Negi's head, which automaticly, Koori placed her hands and feet around Negi's head. But didn't cover his face. Ah... So cute...

"Now then... Let's start the lesson!"

Soon as Negi turned around to face the board and write something down, the classes were exchanging notes and most of them were posted or given to Ayaka... At the atmosphere was so blood thirsty that it made even me thirsty... Wait... Why were they all made at Ayaka- … Oh yeah...

-o-o-o-o-

(BRING)

"Well, that's the bell! I'll see you student's later alright?"

"Alright sensei!" And with that everyone rushed out through the door.

"Hey Negi... You think you can take care of Koori here with you?" I said in a bit of worried tone as Anya was waiting for me.

"Mhm! You can count on me!"

"Alright..."

I was almost the same height as him so it was still easy to give him a quick kiss when everybody (well almost everybody) left the room. I tiptoed so I can kiss Koori's forehead then watched as Yue and Nodoka were both blushing like mad scurry down to their next class.

"Wow... Evangeline.. You still don't change now do you?" I watched Negi say with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well... I didn't do that on purpose you know... Besides..."

I turned to face him one last time before I don't see him for almost the rest of the day.

"Your the one who changed my life..."

With that, I turned toward the door with a smile on my face, singing to myself.

Negi's POV-

Through the rest of the day, I couldn't get Evangeline out of my head... I loved her as a wife I got to admit that... But what about Asuna? Has my love for her disappear? No... I have to take responsibility... But...

"Oh Negi- Sensei! It seems like I dropped my pencil under my chair! Can you get it for me?"

These girls from this all girl school... And not only from my class but also in different classes like 5-A and 4-B...

"Ah! I'm so sorry Sensei! Please forgive me! I fell down and you saw my panties! How about I make it up to you by giving you a peak at my... Special spots..."

"Us too Sensei! We're sorry but we didn't do our homework! So we'll give you a show!" (Which was a total lie by the way...)

"Nah! Let's all strip for him!"

"No wait! Let's give him a live orgasm!"

"Alright!"

Are these girls... Really that serious...!

Random group of girls POV-

"Wow... Look at that cute guy!"

"Yeah... Did you know that he's Negi-Sensei!"

"Oh my gosh! Really! How come he got so cute and hot at the same time in just 5 weeks!"

"It's just like magic... I know right!"

"Damn... He's the hottest kid in school!"

"You mean teacher..."

"Yeah..."

Negi's POV-

I kept hearing whispers and mumbles about me all through out the day when ever I go out the corridor. Surprisingly, Koori never woke up once in the past 3 hours... I'm kind of glad... But that was just only the 1% thing in my mind... The rest was all about-

"Negi-Sensei!"

Asuna...

"Negi-Kun!" Asuna said running toward me with a plastic bag filled with something solid... It smelled in a binto...

"Um... Hey Asuna, what are you doing here?"

"Well duh! It's time for lunch! You must really have missed my cooking!"

I actually never really tasted her cooking except her cake... Which tasted disgusting... Me and Kaito have to vomit and do crap for three days! Do you know how bad ermine crap is! I mean... It's just... Like dog poop but... Smaller... What the hell am I thinking!

"Big bro! Why do you always forget about me!"

The small furry cute ermine voice got my attention to spin around and look at a leaping Katio! With his furry fur and those cute black eyes, he might be even more sweet then Koori! Never mind, scratch that! What am I thinking! What is wrong with me!

"Kaito!"

"Big bro!"

*SMACK!

Everything went in slow motion. A small hand in the sky smacks Kaito... His small cute furry face becomes chubby and his two front teeth are showing and some saliva is going of the the cheek he was slapped...

"A... A... Aniki!"

"Kaito-"

A small figure steps suddenly goes down from my head, the weight being lifted and making my head loose. That small figure... Had a dark aura... And that figure... Was my daughter!

"K... K... Koori!"

"A... A... Big Bro!"

"Kaito-"

My daughter forcefully places a hand between me and Kaito... Why did this remind me of her mother... Oh yeah... Never mind.

"This is my time... I am Koori A.K. Springfield..."

"Is that your daughter Negi...?" Asuna whispered into my ear.

"Y... Yeah..."

"Daddy..."

I flinched when she said my name darkly... Koori isn't like this... Is... Is she alright...? Is some dark spirit possessing her! I can't fight against my daughter!

"Do you know why I'm angry...?"

"No... No I don't honey. What's wrong?" I said in a sweet voice. Even if she was my daughter, she looked even cuter when she was angry.

"I'm angry because..."

Suddenly the heavy dark atmosphere was lifted from my shoulders and around me. But what was replaced by that was something more beautiful and cuter then anything else!

"I'm hungry daddy... You know that I get angry when I'm hungry right...?"

Oh yeah that's right... She does... When she saw Anya's hunger rampage when she was just 3 years old... How can a 3 year old remember that!

"Alright Koori. Daddy will get you some lunch!"

"Um..."

I turned to see a flushed Asuna grinning the sole of her shoes on the gravel walk way toward the school.

"I brought... Binto's... But I only got 2..."

"Oh it's alright! I'm not that hungry anyway. I'll just let Koori and Kaito eat it together."

"Yay! Binto! Binto! Binto! Binto! Binto!..."

"What's wrong Koori?"

"... What's a Binto?"

I gave myself a face palm right on my forehead...

-o-o-o-o-

We went to one of the places that the strolling club goes to. It was just a normal field of grass with flowers and such. It was almost like a dream...

"W-w-well... I hope you enjoy..."

I opened my binto to find that I had a huge corner of rice with smoked salmon, fish eggs, and some roast beef as a side dish. I gave kaito only one tenth of the huge binto... The binto might look small on the outside, but it was huge in the inside... How is that possible? I don't know.

"Daddy! Aren't you going to eat anything?" Koori asked me looking at her food greedily.

"It's alright Koori. Daddy's not that hungry anyway..." I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you for the food!"

But right away, Koori and Kaito were talking and eating at the same time... Which was strong... She usually only talks to me, Evangeline, and her god mother Anya...

"Hey... Um..."

"Hmm? What is it Asuna?"

"I... I... I think I packed to much for lunch... Mind helping me out by eating the binto with me Negi- Kun?"

For some reason I flushed a bit... Maybe I really kind of do love Asuna again... After not seeing her for 5 weeks in the human world but 5 years in the magic world, it's... kind of different but in some way... She looked more beautiful then she did 5 weeks in the human world.

"Ah... Um... No Asuna... You should really eat it all by yourself. You have a baby anyway right? You need that energy in order to keep that baby of you-... No..."

I leaned out to her and stroked her face. I quickly spelled an illusion and sound proofing spell arpound our spot so nobody will notice what I was about to do except Koori and Kaito... But they won't notice. Their talking rapidly anyways.

"Our baby... You need to eat in order to keep our baby healthy..."

I watched as Asuna's two different beautiful colored eyes shine with the sun... So beautiful... The princess of twilight really is the master of the morning.

"Negi... I'm not hungry anymore... The baby just want's to have some time with his dad..."

I was a bit taken aback when she said his...

"You mean... You mean you already know the-"

"Mhm... That's right..."

She lead my hand to rest on her womb where a small baby lump was forming.

"I had a vision... And Konoka's fortune telling was correct... I had the dream and it's a boy..."

It was 5 years since I saw Asuna... But that would seem a shorter time here then where I was. But did my child miss me that much?

Seeming like Asuna read my mind for she smiled when I said the last sentence of my trace of that before everything was blown away by what Asuna said. Well... What she mostly did...

"The baby missed you... I miss you... It's not over because... I love you Negi... I really do..."

Then she kissed me. But I didn't hold back. I kissed back right away, with our tongues colliding with each other, kissing feverishly. It has been to long since I had seen Asuna or even touched Asuna. I needed her now... I wanted her now... Now and forever... And the binto was forgotten...

Koori's POV-

We decided to leave a note saying that we were going to go see mom. I used my telepathic mind to find her and found that she was near the world tree, talking with Anya. But the strangest part was that daddy cut off all telepathic links... Even mine... That was a first... But what was more curious and disturbing was why Kaito told me to leave right away. But the good thing is that I left quickly and to my surprise, Kaito followed. We carried the last binto which I didn't want to do but Kaito insisted... I was still hungry but.. Why in such a rush?

Kaito's POV-

That was close! Big bro has got to learn how to control his hormones... Or... Most likely... He just blew his daughter off to make out with another future wife...

-o-o-o-o-o-

(Authors note-

LOD- Oops! Hahaha! I messed up our names with Light over darkness and Darkness over light... It's supposed to be Light covered darkness and darkness covered ligh-

DOL- SHUT UP! NOBODY CARES! FOR ONCE KU-CHAN AGREES THAT LOD AND DOL IS MUCH BETTER! JESUS! THIS TIME, IT'S MY TURN TO RAGE!

*DOL kicks Ku-Chan and LOD into the trap door toward the dungeon and dusts hands off like he did a tough job

DOL- Alright... So, as you all know or as you all might know, the talk show vote is still on! These are the votes for now!

Yes do the talk show- 2

No! Don't do the talk show- 0

As you can see, there are zero no's... But there is still a chance for no because if we get 1 more yes then we're screwed! Because the-

*Author combines LOD and DOL together and brings Ku-Chan out

Light And Darkness- Call me 'L And D' or 'LAD' or 'DAL' I'm trying to think of a good name that will make me sound evil and let me have two different personalities at the same time because that's just me in real life! Hey! Hahahahaha! Well...

*Clears throat

What DOL was about to say was that I... Or my personalities were going to join in the talk show too! And I just watch! Because I'm the creator of the story and I can do what ever I want! So as you guys know we just need one more 'yes' vote in order to get the talk show up and running! Don't worry, I will also continue this story of course, but I will be also working double time if I do and life is already fast but I can't complain! And... If the talk show does go on... You can do anything... ANYTHING! You can do any vote that doesn't have these...

1. Death...

Well that's just about it! You can also ask any questions about the characters and what they do or who they like or what ever... But just make it be part of the manga please! And that's just about it! Right Ku-Chan!

*Places Ku-Chan on top of head

Ku- Yay! And if the talk show does go on, then that means that I will be the host! Yay! *Claps hands

DAL- Nah... I like DAL better... I was LAD before then I changed to DAL! It actually sounds like a real name! Yay! Oh wait... I change my mind too! My personalities will formed in one and me, the author will be on the talk show too! So Alright!

*Winks

DAL- That's all for now! Bye guys!

Ku- See you guys next chapter! Or on the talk show and remember!

All together- Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!

DAL- And please review please... Plox... Plox? *Translation- Please

Ku- AND VOTE! OR ELSE KU-CHAN WILL GO RAGE ON YOU!

DAL- Ahahahahaha... Ku- Chan... *Tries to pat head

Ku- *Uses magical nature powers to bind author and choke him

DAL- Ach... Ach... H... Help...

Ku- Bye guys! I hope you guys liked this authors note... It's really long you know... Did you really have to write all this! And is this script format thing really necessary!

DAL- Ach... Hes... *Translation- Yes...

Ku- Oh... Why?

DAL- So I can practice my script format and not make it boring... And I think I'm pretty good at it ach!

Ku- Oh... Alright!

DAL- Sorry for the long unnecessary authors note guys! I'll see you next chapter or at the talk show! ACH! HELP!)


	30. Meeting session 1 The Beginning

Chapter 26- Meeting session 1 (The Beginning)

(Authors note-

LOD- YAY! The manga for Negima isn't over yet! But I think it's the last chapter or the last volume... Anyone know any good romance manga's just like 'The World God Only Knows'? Because I need something to read while the next chapters come out! Also... I'm watching the anime... I'm turning into a fanboy now aren't I... Right DOL?

DOL- S... S... So much... Love... Need... Hatred... (Calls a terrorist group)

Ku- Ku-Chan wants to watch the anime too-

LOD- Oh nonono! You will stay right there... Or else no talk show for you!

Ku- … What!

LOD- THAT'S RIGHT! THE TALK SHOW IS A GO!

DOL- MY LIFE IS RUIEND!)

(Disclaimer- … Oh Lol, lol, lol, lolololololololol... Oh hohohoho!)

Negi's POV-

It's almost the end of school... Things didn't turn out so bad as they did? Didn't it? I sighed with relief. I have you understand what I'm talking about. All the stress already pouring onto me like a really hot shower or bath just makes you kind of down doesn't it? But at least two things on my mind were making me happy... Koori and Asuna...

"_Oh hohohohoho! So now the things that make you happy are Koori and Asuna now huh... So you really want to have sex!"_

_Ah no no no! Evangeline, it's not that-"_

"_So you admit it that you want to have sex! Then after the date with you and Ayaka, we'll go straight to bed Negi dear!"_

"_Oh shit! I forgot about the date!"_

I canceled by telepathic connection with Evangeline just for now so I can think and just dash for it. I was supposed to meet her at the school entrance and I'm already ten minutes late! Shit!

"Daddy... What's shit and sex?"

_FUCK!_

"What's fuck?"

"Um... It means... It means... Stuffing the turkey...?"

"Oh... Okay dad!"

"But never say that! Ever!"

-o-o-o-o-

By the time I got to the main gate already five minutes have passed by because I needed to drop Koori off with Evangeline who was at the roof the school, that a quick shower in the girls locker room... Which I'll never do again, go into my casual clothes, and finally walk casually here.

"Hey Ayaka! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. There was um... A meeting! So I was a little late I'm sorry."

"It's nothing Negi-Sensei. I was just day dreaming about you and me that was all. So I'm okay with it! Don't worry!"

As always, Ayaka's smile radiates all around her and some how the atmosphere changes. She had power because she had money. That's not the reason why she's one of my favorite students... I admire her as a really good student... That's all... Right?

"Oh... Thanks Ayaka! Well, then um... Where do you want to go Ayaka?"

I never thought about where to go! This is not what I really attended the meting to go!

"Oh... How about we go to a five star restaurant in town? I more then enough money for that-"

"No Ayaka, I'll treat you for dinner... I'm a gentlemen aren't I? I have to do these things... It's... Like a duty... You understand right?"

For some reason Ayaka was flushing really badly. Her blush made her... Cute? Wait... What am I saying! It's... It's the hormones! Yeah! It's the hormones!

"_Oh ho ho ho... You better not be cheating on me Negi... Asuna's an exception but one is enough!"_

"N... Negi-Sensei... Can you..."

She looked down at my hand... Oh... So that's what I was doing... I was holding her hand! I didn't notice that!

"Oh! I'm sorry Ayaka! I didn't mean to-"

Ayaka just brushed my words off by dusting off her shoulders like she would accept some kind of offer from me.

"It's okay Negi-Sensei..."

She grabbed my hand and started to walk down the gravel and stoned pathway of the school toward the streets.

"I'll treat you to dinner... Then we'll go back to my place and talk even more! How does that sound Negi-Sensei?"

I didn't look down. Nor did I look at Ayaka straight into the eye. I needed to be a gentlemen but she wasn't letting me be a gentlemen...

"Besides Sensei..."

She brushed up against me like we were a couple.

"You weren't here for.. A long time... So... You can treat me next time? Please sensei? I really want to treat you to dinner!"

Well that kind of argument is kind of unavoidable. I knew that it was the truth... Well.. For me it was! It has been 5 years since I saw them again... My loving students...

"Sigh... Alright then Ayaka... If you really wants to... Fine..."

Ayaka's face lit up showing me and indicating me that she was really happy that I said those words... Have she really missed me that much? Even Asuna was calm except we kissed for a really long time... I wanted to go on a date with Asuna!

"Well then Ayaka, I'll call a taxi for-"

"That won't be necessary Negi-Sensei! I... I have a limo you know... I'll take you were you need to go anytime Negi- Sensei..."

A few moments passed after I gave in that I can't win against Ayaka. It was impossible to turn down a student that really admires you and wants to treat you to dinner. Oh well...

"... Why so quite all of a sudden Ayaka? I thought that you have a lot to talk about..." I said a bit nervously. Even though I made out with Anya and Evangeline for a long time, I never really went out on a date with them before... Because we were now wanted in the magic world.

"Ah... I'm sorry Negi- Sensei-"

"You can call me Negi- Kun... It's what you want right Ayaka- Chan?"

"Ah..."

She suddenly turned away. Feeling heat radiating out of her head I decided to let go of her hand and let her cool down for a bit... I could hear her heat beat a mile away! This really wasn't like Ayaka... What's gotten into her? She just changed in the last five ye- I mean last five weeks after I came back... Is it because I grew up?

"Ah... Well... Yes Negi- Sensei- I mean Negi- Kun... That is what I really want... It's... What I mostly always wanted for you to say..."

I smiled heartily. Ayaka really was sweet. Except that all of a sudden the sweet atmosphere vanished when I felt a sudden chill run up and down my spine. I spun around with my right arm guarding Ayaka... Something definitely powerful was watching me... Or was it my imagination...

"Ah... Oh Negi- Kun! The limo is here!"

"Ah... Alright...! Then let's go-!"

But I was pulled into the limo by the collar of my shirt and Ayaka's driver shut the door with a loud thud.

I didn't stop staring out of the window. I knew something or someone was starting at me... I felt the presence of real strong magic some where on the field...

"Negi- Kun? What are you looking at?"

"Ah! Oh... I'm looking at the sky... Don't you think their beautiful today?"

Now that I really think about it... The sky really did look beautiful. The sky was red-orange because the sun was just about to set. I took a glance at my watch. 5:39...

"Ah... Your right Negi- Sensei! Oh wow! Their beautiful... I wish I could go up there... It would be just like heaven..."

"Mhm... A... Ayaka-"

Ayaka placed a finger on my lips shutting me up.

"It's alright Negi- Sensei... Let's not talk so much right now... I want to discuss something with you sensei at the restaurant! So we'll be able to talk and eat at the same time. And after that..."

It was either the car the made Ayaka do this but she some how got on top of me without making me notice what she was doing.. I was feeling really uncomfortable.

"We can have some real fun... Some grown up fun Negi- Kun... I think you'll like what we do..."

At that moment my member just shot up startling Ayaka for just a few seconds with wide eyes, but that face suddenly transformed into a face of lust and... Desire...

"Negi- Sensei..."

Ayaka licked and bit my left ear. I was normally comfortable with Koori, Eva, and Anya doing this to be because they did it so often, but this was a little to much...

"Ah... A... Ayaka-"

But what she did next shocked me even more...

She grabbed my member with a firm hand! What the hell is she doing!

"Don't worry sensei... The window's are tinted and their sound proof... I picked this stealth car by myself... There are things that money can buy to keep our love private..."

"A... A... Ayaka... This isn't what I wanted the meeting to be like!"

"Negi-Sensei... No... Negi-Kun..."

She leaned down, still holding onto my member she kissed me with her tongue. Licking my lips asking me for entrance. I couldn't disappoint my student... So I opened my lips a little bit but she just struck her tongue into my mouth and it turned into a make out session. I don't know how long the session was, but when I looked outside, it was dark and have a crescent moon.

"Mmm... Negi-Sensei..."

I heard a zipper being undone and some clipping noise. I suddenly felt a cool rush of air on my member spot. What's going on here!

Ayaka snapped then there was just enough light for me to see what the noises were... The noises were because Ayaka's chest was naked. Her big breasts, huge dangling out but maintained their shape, bouncing up and down. That caused my member to harden even more. I wanted to send a telepathic message to Evangeline to some how disrupt our meeting... But my mind won't damn work! What's wrong with me! Help!

"Oh Negi- Sensei..."

Without warning and without and hesitation, Ayaka quickly inserted my member right between her valley of two mountains.

"Ah! A-A- Ayaka! What are you doing!"

But when I looked down on Ayaka, she just gave me a faint smile... But I felt my face contract... My eyes just stayed the same... She must be looking at my lips instead of my heart... What is she trying to do...

"Mmmm... Oh yeah..."

I opened my eyes suddenly, wondering who's voice it was. But it couldn't have been Ayaka... Her mouth was full with my member. It must have been-

"Ahahahaha... Negi- Sensei... I never knew that you would like this..."

It was me who said that... Out of pleasure...

Ayaka started to jab harder. Giving me a blow up and a hand jump at the same time. She made me lay down on the car seat. She then placed her cunt on top of my face. Surprisingly it was really wet. I knew what she wanted me to do... But this is just bad... What am I going to do! Damn hormones! I hate nature!

"Mmm! Oh Negi-Sensei! Please be delicate with that! It's my first time and I'm already so wet that I think I'm... I'm... I'm going to... AH!"

Her juices were let out with mines coming out as well. Just when she let out her juices, I felt a rush as well. Making me let it out... It was just to much!

Suddenly, I was really tired, but I sat upright and zipped up my pants. Ayaka also covered her breasts by wearing back her bra again and her casual clothes.

"Uh... Mmm... Negi-Kun..."

Ayaka suddenly passed out on my lap.

I stroked her face with one free hand... She was just so wonderful... Wait... What!

So many things happened today... The car stopped moving. I stared through the tinted windows and I stared at the traffic light... It was red... Red...

Things flashed inside my head... I didn't know what... But I saw a dark shadow... A dark evil shadow with fire like fangs and white eyes...

I was to tired from today's so, I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then I fell into a very deep sleep...

-o-o-o-o-o-

(Authors note-

DAL- ALRIGHT! I KNOW THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT SO MANY THINGS ARE HAPPENING AT ONCE! ARGH! There's the talk show, and this story, back to school shopping (Which I hate) And much more! So don't complain! And send me pm's about dares and questions you want in the talk show now! And spread the word please! Over and out!

*Faints*)


	31. Meeting Session 2 The Middle, the End

Chapter 27- Meeting Session 2 (The Middle Already Equals the End)

(Authors note-

Cookies- Yes! We already got so many readers for the Negima Talk show!

Ku- I know right! This is so awesome!

Cookies- We got so many pm's and reviews for it! Yay!

Ku- Mhm... I like it...

Cookies- Keep up with the reviews and pm's guys! I love you all!)

(Disclaimer- I don't own Negima!)

Negi's POV-

I was in a deep sleep but most of the time I always dream... This wasn't how things were supposed to be. For I didn't know what was going up with this new world around me. Even though it has only been 5 weeks in the human world, things have just turned a little too messy on my first day... Just a few hours ago, something messy just happened. But now...

"Hey... Negi-Kun... Wake up, were here you know..."

I felt something wet like a towel being placed on my forehead. The warm forced me to pray open my eye lids open. Pouring in a new kind of light... The light of the city.

For some strange reason, this really bothered me. I got to see the beautiful night sky above me and around me for I knew that because I spent 5 years in the magical world. This was a pain in the butt to see... I wanted something more... This earth was so polluted... So dirty... The people here deserved to die... I could have created a better world... I can start a new world! I can-

"Negi-Kun! Are you sick anywhere? We just arrived at the restaurant but you got sick so I got you to my house..."

I jolted awake. Taking note of my surroundings. This was-

"This is a medical station that I have inside my mansion Negi-Kun" She said it casually like it was normal or that she just read my mind.

"Wow... Just... This place is huge..."

Now that I think about it, the ceiling seemed further away then it normally or usually was.

"Oh ho ho ho! Negi-Kun! Are you really impressed with my mansion?"

Ayaka suddenly rushed up to me and grabbed my hands together.

"I.. I... If you could get me to bare a child... Sensei... Then this could be all yours and mine..."

"Huh...?"

I started to sit straight up... But I already have a daughter and I'm about to have a son from Asuna! What is she going on about getting me to bare her a chil- … Oh wait... She doesn't know...!

"Negi-Sensei... Kun... I want to feel you inside me this time... I want to be your first... Please Sensei... I'll do anything for it..."

"Ah...!"

I was getting nervous by the second! Now that I think about it, I didn't have enough experience and was actually forced into a relationship with Eva but aw wa wa wa!

"I'll do anything for you sensei..."

Ayaka suddenly propped herself on top of me.

"Anything..."

I was now sitting in an up right position. This isn't what I expected the meeting to go... Not at all! This isn't good!

"Hmm... Sensei... Is it just me... Or are you feeling excited?"

"Huh... Um... Um... I have no idea what your talking about Ayaka! Ha ha ha ha! I- I-I'm not excited at all!"

"Or are you... Because your member is just going you know and oh! It's rock hard..."

How come I didn't notice that! What is wrong with me! I want to be a cute little Negi again instead of being a handsome Negi! Father help me!

"Hmm... Negi-Kun... Do you mind if I see 'it'...?"

"S-S-See what?"

Ayaka just chuckled at my 'pretend to be clueless' reaction. This really irritated me for some strange reason that I didn't have an answer for...

"Your little staff Sensei! See, I wanted only you and me to be here in this building... So there isn't anyone here for miles away..."

"T-T-To hear what?" I was really starting to get nervous. I didn't really understand what the situation was or I actually did know what the situation was about.

"To hear our voices of pleasure Sensei... Tonight..."

Ayaka undid her clothes and tossed them on the space next to the bed... Which was surprisingly large for a medical bed.

"This is going to be a night..."

She undid her bra.

I couldn't help myself but my member just spiked up. Crying for someone to touch it and calm down. I just realized that at that moment, that men were hard in the inside, but they were vulnerable when it came to THIS kind of situation... Am I weak? No... I have the power of will!

Without me noticing she some how got my pants and boxers off, exposing myself to the cool air from the air conditioning that was pouring into the room.

She grabbed my member gently like a feather... A heavenly touch...

"This is going to be a night of fun for us Negi-Kun..."

No... I must resist... That means breaking the moment... Then things will be really awkward for a few seconds...

No... I must resist...

I leaped out of the bed and grabbed my pants and boxers. I ran with surprising speed out of the medical room.

Some along the way, I found a restroom for the employees that worked here. I quickly put on my boxers then pants. Only problem was... Where were my normal clothes... I couldn't go out like this... They'll think I'm so psycho who escaped from a high level five medical facility! How can I get help!

…

Oh jeez... I'm turning into a bit like Koori... The telepathic link! Duh!

I opened my mind and thought of a gate opening to send some mail. I took in a deep breath and zoned out. This was the best and fastest way for long distance telepathic messaging between comrades.

"_Evangeline. Are you there?"_

"_Finally you open up your mind! Do you know how worried Koori and I are! Anya is also worried and so is Asuna but she won't leave even though I'm threatening her with my ice balls!"_

"_Yeah well... I'm in a bit of a pickle here dear..."_

"_Oh... And what is that pickle?"_

"_Well... I'm at... Ayaka's house..."_

"_..."_

"_D-D-Don't get the wrong idea! You see, I was planning on just talking together for an early dinenr but then Ayaka did somethings and I'm here at her medical room with only hospital clothes on and-"_

"_S... S... She saw you naked when she undressed you and put your medical clothes on...!"_

"_I-I-I didn't say that she did but-"_

"_I'm coming there right now! What's her address!"_

"_... You don't really need an address... Her house is huge..."_

"_Oh... Okay... I'm coming!"_

"_Thanks a ton Eva"_

"_But I'm still going to rape you when we get back okay? :3"_

"_... Sure..."_

I let out a long relived sigh. I knew that Evangeline was coming for me... And what is this warm feeling that is going on with my member...

"Ah... Mmm..."

I put my hands over my mouth... Did I just moan in pleasure... What the...

I looked down... Getting ready and sure enough... I fell into the trap...

"Ah... Negi-Sensei... Your cock is even bigger then before..."

"Wah! Ayaka! What the hell are you doing!" I yelled out but not in an angry tone.

"Well... You were spacing out for a while now... So I thought that if I gave you a blow job... Maybe that would wake you up... Even though you came 3 times already... I never expected your cum to taste so good Sensei-"

But I didn't let her finish. I quickly put my pants back on again and ran for my life. Knowing that I needed to clean my member fast or else Evangeline is going to get the wrong idea and...

_Inside My Head-_

"_You dare have sex with another women Negi Springfield...! You dare call yourself a father you playboy!"_

"_No! No it's not tha-"_

"_You had sex with me, Asuna, and Anya! What the hell are you doing now..."_

"_Ah... Ah... Ah... It's not what it was like... I was forced by my own wi-"_

"_Die with rape Nigga!"_

"_NO!"_

_End of my Imagination..._

"... Oh fuck! I got to get to a bath house fast!"

-Half an Hour Later-

Finally I found the bath house... Even though it took me thirty minute's to find it... I'm surprised that Evangeline isn't here yet...

I quickly stripped from my clothes and dived into the warm bath. Before that, I locked all the doors and windows. I even reset the password that let you go into the main bath. And also, I noticed that the windows were bullet proof. Because some idiot might have thought that I was Ayaka and someone shot a bullet at the window... I just blew him away like it was natural wind... He should be maybe... In Africa by now... No... He's already dead in mid air...

"Sigh... I think I'm finally alone now..."

I sunk into the bath. Trying to calm my heart down by the long run that I just did to find this bathhouse.

"I guess I can finally contact Evangeline now... What's taking her so long..."

I got into the zone, letting all my focus stay on the message, and letting it be delivered.

"_Hey, Evangeline! Where are you!"_

"_OUCH! STOP ZONING OUT! I'M ALREADY NEAR YOU JEEZ! Ouch... Now my head hurts because you yelled at my mind with your message..."_

"_Oh sorry... Where are you?"_

"_I'm in the house... Nobody seems to be here... I'm in the medical room... Where are you?"_

"_I'm at the bathhouse right now..."_

"_... Are you alone..."_

"_Y... Y... Yeah I am! Why would you even ask that kind of question!"_

"_Because you are a bit of a perv yourself! God!"_

"_Yeah sure... Anyways... Can you help me find some new boxers... And a spare set of clothes...?"_

"_You can just fly you know..."_

"_Um... Yeah about that... I'm... Naked..."_

"_Oh... Oh yeah... Your in the bath house..."_

"_Ha ha ha..."_

"_What ever... Oh I see you... I'm breaking in!"_

"_Wait... What-"_

There was a loud crash of shattering glass and before I knew it, a firm hand took my right arm and was dragging me through the house. There was another crash of glass and I was in the open air... Naked...

"Ah! Evangeline! What the he-"

But when I looked up it wasn't Evangeline... But it was...

"Jeez Negi! Even though your 15, your still a brat aren't you?"

"A... A... Asuna!"

(Authors note-

Cookies- I know that this thing is short and blah blah but I'm really tired... You know the red vs blue dare... Yeah... That really made me go poot... I listened to it and wrote every word down on loose leaf, then did my home work, after that I studied, read a book, played piano and guitar... Wait... That's not the point. Well it was very tiring... You see... I wrote down every word and I typed everything then messed up big time... So I cut some out and yeah... That's why the red vs blue one is so short... Sorry 0iris... Anyways, I hope you guys liked this short chap. I'm working on the Talk Show but I never forgot about you guys! Bye!)


	32. It's all in your head Or it's the truth

Chapter 28- It's all in your head! … Even though it may be true...

(Authors note-

Cookies- Ugh... My head hurts...

Koori- Ah! Cookies-Kun!

Cookies- It's okay... It's just that I'm really tired...

Chachamaru- My readings tell me that your over worked... And you didn't eat anything for 48 hours!

Cookies- I'm not hungry! Besides, I'm 10 pounds over weight because all I did for 1/3rd of my summer break was just sitting in front of the computer reading manga and watching anime... Also reading fanfiction...

Koori- But you'll die!

Cookies- I lost 5 pounds in just 2 days without eating! And doing pull ups! So ha! You have no right to talk Koori- _*Falls down and faints*_

Koori- …

Chachamaru- …

Koori- Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...

Chachamaru- … I'll get the plasma...)

(Disclaimer- LOLOLOLOL! I don't really need to do this disclaimer thing now do I!)

Negi's POV-

"Asuna! W-W-What are you doing! This isn't I mean! Ugh!" I yelled out with a worried expression and an embarrassed expression.

"I came to get you back from that cursed devil! What the hell did you think you were doing there anyway! Are you seriously going to have sex with another women! At this rate you'll get H.I.V!" The cute two pig tailed girl said.

"Oh jeez... It wasn't my intention to do so... Things just... Happen..." I said nervously circling my index finger in midair.

"It was your first day back to school too! Jeez... Let's get back to the dorm room... Your naked so thank me later that I learned some floating slash flying skills from Evangeline alright?" My first love said with a sweet expression.

"Ah... Hey Asuna..."

"Hmm? What is it Negi-Kun?"

"Well... You know that you got that special ability with that special weapon powers right?"

Asuna was silent as the night. Even her touch was cold. I felt my hand and arms sweating from the tension that I had accidentally created. It felt like as if I was going to let go and fall to my death.

"Yeah..."

Finally, after a while, I get a simple response.

I replayed the actions in my head. I remembered myself being inside with Ayaka... She did 'that' thing on me while we were in the limo... And I had this strange creepy feeling... A feeling of darkness...

"_What if that evil that you need to fight... Was me..._"

"E... E... Eh...?"

I covered my mouth with my free hand, but I knew that it was to late. I spoke out loud without thinking about it. Why did I even say it out loud!

"N... N... Negi..."

I looked up at her... But she didn't seem normal well... I didn't feel normal either. When I looked at her, it felt like as if I wanted to kill her...

"Negi... Your... Your eyes..."

"_W... W... What about my eyes..._"

I just caught myself. I noticed that my voice was different. So were my actions! I never did this kind of performance toward Asuna even though I do love her... What's going on with me? What is even wrong with my trace of thought...

"Ah... It's... It's nothing... All you need is a good night's sleep! Ahahahaha... Oh! Surprise Negi-Kun! Were already here at the dorm room! Your just lucky that I left our... Or was our dorm room... I left the window open..."

I was taken on by surprise just by a little bit because I didn't know that we traveled this fast. It has only been about 10 or 15 minutes. It took Evangeline about half an hour.

-o-o-o-

After settling down for a cup of tea and being refreshed with some spare clothes I still had in storage in my magic chest, all was quiet as Asuna and I were sipping at our hot British tea with little interest.

"_Come on... I got to say something to her... I just have to! This is becoming a bit to awkward..."_

"_Negi..."_

A chill ran down my spine as I suddenly remembered...

"Oh crap! Evangeline!"

"Eh? What about Evangeline Negi?"

"A-A-Ah! It's nothing really Asuna! L-L-Let me talk to her..."

Asuna just gave off a little sigh and started to sip her tea again while looking the other way trying to find something to look at or look like she had a lot on her mind as well.

"_You idiot! Where are you! I was worried god damn! I searched most of the places that you normally go to Tokyo!"_

"_... Wait... How did you get past the magical barrier-"_

"_We went to the magical world Negi... I'm finally free... Just be thankful that I didn't kill anyone... Anyways, back to the subject... I WAS FUCKING WORRIED!"_

"_I'm sorry Evangeline! I'm back at Asuna's dorm room and were having tea! I think I'll spend the night here!"_

"_Why you little! But I want to rape you-"_

"_Maybe tomorrow! Bye!"_

"_What do you mean by maybe-"_

I collapsed backwards after the intense and pointless conversation with Evangeline over our telepathic link.

"Ah jeez... That women talks a lot..."

"Ah... You mean Evangeline?"

"Mhmm... Sigh... Oh yeah... I just noticed! Why aren't you at your own private dorm yet?"

"Well... They are still making it in the forest... It's kind of hard to find contractors here who would build something like that in the middle of the forest so the head master asked some of his friends in the magical world to help out..."

I was deep in thought. If I spent 5 years in the magical world, then how come their not so old like the chair men of the school?

"So your actually thinking of that? Why there's a difference in age between the magical world and the human world? Why 5 years?"

I was stunned. How did Asuna know! Was I that obvious!

"I can read you like a book Negi! I'm not that stupid you know... I know you long enough that you get a serious face when you think hard..."

Asuna suddenly stood up and sat right next to me with a serious face that replaced her happy cheerful smile.

"Eh... Asuna... is something wrong?"

"Hmm... It's just that... Your so..."

Asuna suddenly grabbed both my cheeks and started to squish them hard with her thumb and index finger.

"Ahuna! Hot are hoo hoing!" _-translation: Asuna! What are you doing!_

"You really got to lighten up! Your to serious all the time! Your still a kid you know!"

I looked at Asuna once more. I expected to see yet again a smiling face... But I was really wrong... Instead her eyes showing something that I saw so many times in Evangeline... It was-

"Lust..."

"Huh..."

"I'm lustful right now Negi... I don't know why... But I'm kind of sad at the same time... Maybe it's because of this child right here..."

She suddenly placed a palm of her hand on the little bump that was starting to get bigger...

"Maybe... He wants to have sometime with his dad..."

Then it hit me... I just noticed that I didn't spend a lot of time with the living thing that was developing inside Asuna's womb. I didn't spend much time with Asuna on the starting of the school year. Some how it was from talking about the aging process of the magical world and the human world, to this dramatic scene.

"Negi-Kun..."

I snapped out of my trace of thought as Asuna made me lay down and she was on top of me.

"Negi... I-"

"I love you too Asuna..."

I watched as Asuna looked a bit surprised, to really happy... That smile was what I really wanted... The smile that I urn-ed to see. The smile that made the cold times go away.

"We're back from the late night stroll... Ah..."

I snapped out of my trance once again from Asuna and looked at Konoka and Setsuna standing in front of the dorm door with surprised looks on their faces.

"Um... Bad... Timing...?"

"Um... Ah... We can explain!" I said blurted out nervously.

"We'll just... Leave you guys alone..." Setsuna said as a sweat drop formed on her forehead and headed out of the doorway.

"NO WAIT! IT'S ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

-o-o-o-

Konoka's POV-

"Jeez... You guys really need to get a room... Oh wait... In a month you guys can have all the room you want!" I teased Asuna with my usual giggle.

"Ojasama. I'll be sleeping first is that okay with you?"

"Ah! It's alright Setsuna! I understand your tired from what we did while we were strolling-"

"What did you do!" Asuna asked girlishly and excitedly.

"Ah! We didn't do anything!" I said curdling into a small ball.

It was really nice to tease and talk to Asuna like this again. I don't know what Negi did but he sure made Asuna brighten up!

"Well, Negi's taking a show and Setsuna is going to bed, can I tell you something that has been bugging me for a while now.."

This made me a little confused. First she was happy, but now she is all serious and kind of depressed... Must be the mood swings from the baby?

"Oh! Okay!"

We just sat there looking at the table for a little while. I understood what Asuna was doing. She was making sure that Setsunaw as sleeping and that Negi was still taking a long shower. This isn't like her... What is so serious and important that made her act like this?

And finally, the twilight princess spoke after long silence.

"While I was... 'Walking' with Negi..." She quoted her fingers at the word 'walking'

"He had this really... Strange expression... Like a demon... I don't understand what it is but I feel like I remember it from some where... Some where..."

I tried to catch Asuna's eye but she just dodged my gazes that I was trying to give her like saying

"Are you serious?" or "Why are you telling me this though?"

"Konoka..."

I felt the atmosphere tighten and turn cold as Asuna said my name.

"... Negi had a really dark expression... An expression of a demon... Negi doesn't seem to be really aware of that but..."

I got up and placed the sole of her hands on the table.

"I... What's wrong with Negi... That wasn't like him at all... It's really scary.."

I just saw by chance a small drop of water falling down from Asuna's now hidden face from her hair. It must be tough...

"A... A... Asuna... Um... What can I do to help...?"

Asuna whipped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and said in a cracked and unAsuna like voice-

"I don't know... I... I thought that you might know what to do... Since I knew you longer than anyone here..."

This didn't really surprise me. Of course she would talk to me! She is always like this... She is my best friend...

"Honestly Asuna... I can't do much right now... I don't know why he was acting like that but if he does do it again, I'll talk to him about i-"

"Then tell me his future!"

This time Asuna got up from her spot on the floor of where she was sitting and said in a small once again cracked whisper.

"Tell me his future Konoka... Don't lie..."

I could tell she was crying... I was a fortune teller and I sensed the Aura. But I knew that this was also a bit of a dangerous situation.

"Ah... Then wait here... I'll get my inventory with all my fortune telling materials inside..."

I got up in haste and went toward the night stand drawer and pulling out my bag. I hustled back to Asuna and sat down all cheery hoping that what I did would lighten the mood, but it seemed to make it even worse for Asuna... It's been a long time since I saw her this depressed- No... Not a long time... This is different... This is my first time seeing Asuna this depressed and upset...

I laid out my equipment from my bag. A pile nice smooth sticks, cards, and some folding paper.

"Well... K... K... Konoka... Tell me the first possibility..."

This was a best 2 out of 3 chance. Most of my predictions were right and so far, none of them were wrong. I picked up the smooth sticks and rattled them and rolled them between my hands. I felt a small splinter strike the sole of my right palm and a dry feeling from my hands...

I let down the pile of sticks and some how, my face turned glum...

"W... Well... What is it... Konoka... What did it say..."

I didn't want to tell Asuna... But I needed to. She is a strong girl so she would understand the situation.

"Asuna... "

_No! What are you doing Konoka! You'll just make your best friends heart broken! But on the other hand... It's a best 2 out of 3 chance... _

Still in a glum expression, I said in a small whisper.

"Negi's going to die..."

Asuna's face perked up but not in a cheerful way... This seemed to be breaking down not only Asuna's strong heart, but also her mind and body.

"W-W-W-Well... Do the next one..."

I picked up the pieces of folding paper instead of the cards. I didn't know why but my mind has taken over instead of myself controlling... Well, myself.

I folded the paper by the feel of the dry spots, soft spots, and hard spots. But the answer toward the paper was just another continuation of the first fortune...

"Asuna... Negi will die... In the hands of a great warrior..."

"W-W-What! But isn't Negi strong!"

I stood up. All my cheerfulness from the night I had with Setsuna disappeared. My mind didn't allow me to activate the 'cheerful' Konoka.

"Negi will fall in the hands... Of one of his dearest friends..."

"Ah! Then it must be that dog boy Kotarou! He's a close friend of Negi right! It's got to be him! Hahaha-"

"No..."

"Eh..."

"It's someone... Closer..."

The aura over the conversation has changed dramaticly. This isn't the way it was supposed to be... I'm her best friend so why aren't I giving her any comfort...

"A... Ah... D... D... Do the cards... Do the cards..."

I was a bit stunned when Asuna said it desperately. It's already 2 out of 3 already... The possibility of a good fortune is so low at this rate...

"But the possibility is so low Asuna-"

Asuna jumped on the table and grabbed me with a sudden speed that even Setsuna couldn't out match.

"Do it... Do it Konoka... DO IT!"

"Ah! Konoka-Sama!"

I heard a sword being drawn and a running Setsuna about to attack Asuna with the butt of her sword... Asuna was just to fast...

Still grabbing me by the collar, she dodged the forward stab. Just like the speed of Negi, she disarmed Setsuna with one swaying motion from her hand. The sword clattered on the floor. Leaving Setsuna defenseless.

"Asuna! What's wrong with you! Get a grip!"

"Not until Konoka tells me the fortune with the cards!"

"Put her down... NOW ASUNA-"

"It's okay Setsuna-Chan..." I said in a nice calm voice.

"But... Setsuna-Sama..."

"I think I know how she feels... How she has to go all through this pain..."

At that moment, Asuna let me go and just sat back down like nothing happened. I shuffled my cards and did a bridge.

"Pick 5 cards Asuna..."

Asuna seemed to be timed even though there was a lot more time then there was. It seemed as if she was under pressure...

After a while, Asuna picked 5 random cards from the huge hand I spread out on my hand. Carefully holding them straight up so they don't fall down.

"Now place the cards down without seeing them..."

She did as I told her and placed it down. I then mixed the five cards up on the table. Just like 'find the cup with the coin'

"Now... Pick the cards one by one and I'll tell you the story for Negi..."

Asuna quickly just picked up a random card from the neat hidden cards and handed it to me. The first card was a King of Hearts.

"King of Hearts... Good fortune... Negi will try and see through his troubles and in the end, the possibility that he may change is great as a king's prized gold."

Asuna didn't let out a sigh of relief. But seemed as if she was having great grief. She quickly picked out another card and handed it to be with haste and nervousness.

"Next is the Joker of Spades... It seems as if he will grow stronger and have a great deal of things to deal with... But he will grow stronger and try and purify something that is important to him..."

Now there were only 3 cards remaining. Even my chest was thumping from this tension. It seemed like a life or death situation... This is a new technique that I learned from my grand father. But I'm still training and he said that this was more accurate then my other skills.

Asuna shoved another card at me and seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"... Next is the Queen of Clovers... I sense that this will bring Negi real luck. He will start to fall in love again with the true one he loves..."

Asuna pushed the final card at me and looked away. I took one glace at the card and put a grim face on my lips.

"... The Joker... The Trump Card..."

Asuna perked up again and looked at me. Her eyes were full of tears... But... I must lie...

"The Trump Card..."

"..."

"... He'll die at the end..."

Asuna fell back from those four words. For a time she just laid there for a while... Finally, the water from the showers were turned off and a while later, a clean Negi wearing his pj's stepped out with a happy look on his face.

"So guys! Why is everyone up?"

Asuna was the first one to respond. Not with words... But with actions...

_SMACK_...

"Negi... You idiot..."

-o-o-o-

In the end, Negi slept in his usual place with Asuna sound asleep still crying... But Setsuna still won't sleep... It was a request...

"Konoka-Sama... What is it that you must tell me that's important..."

"This... You must not tell anyone else..."

"Okay... I understand..."

I showed her the Trump Card 'Joker' that I picked out from the card that Asuna picked out.

"Ah yes... Isn't that what predicts that Negi will d... D... D..."

"... Die..."

Setsuna flinched for I just said it like it was not big news to me.

"Y... Yes Konoka-Sama..."

"Actually... Negi won't die..."

I felt the atmosphere lighten a bit as I felt Setsuna gasp a little.

"It's a higher possibility that he will live then before..."

I turned to Setsuna and she just bowed her head as if she did something wrong. Bu I guess she was still thinking about the 'stroll' we had...

"Then what are the chances..."

"I don't know... All I know is that the rate of the hero living is higher..."

I looked at the Joker again.

"But it seems like the hero... Would be the villain..."

"Eh..."

I placed the Joker down on the table and dusted off my night clothes.

"Well... Then shall we sleep now Setsuna-Chan?"

I watched as my lover blushed and opened the blankets so the we could cuddle with each other... But this was a long night... Cause the future... Just doesn't seem to bright after all... But sooner or later, the Trump Card's survival rate...

Will lead to a secret that even I can't tell you... Or else the hero will die...

-o-o-o-

(Authors note-

Cookies- I JUST REMEMBERED! HAPPY LABOR DAY EVERYONE! YAY!

Chachamaru- We still got about half an hour...

Koori- Yep...

Cookies- … I wanted to upload this chapter in 30 minutes but I didn't feel to tired so I posted this up now! Yay!

Koori- Mhmm... And Cookies says that places to send in more pm's and reviews for the talk show!

Cookies- Well.. Not to complain but were already really low on reviews and pm's...

Chachamaru- And since it's going to be labor day, the author begs that you send at least some idea's for he is happy to entertain his readers.

Cookies- Writing is my life! Even though I got a 90 on my average on my math!

Koori- … You still Asian... But you passed... Barley...

Cookies- … Lol...?

Chachamaru- Anyways, please send in more pm's and reviews for the talk show...

Cookies- And don't forget to leave a review for this story too! I'm not a lazy writer and I will finish this story! Muhahahaha! My goal for this story is up to at least 200,000 words or will go up to 500,000! Or even 1 million! Muhahahaha- _*Get's knocked out by Chachamaru*_

Chachamaru- Anyways, please enjoy your labor day...

Koori- YAY!

Both Chachamaru and Koori- Happy Labor day everyone!)


	33. Authors Note! IMPORTANT CHANGES!

Authors note here!

Cookies- Hello guys! It's been a while now hasn't it? Yep! Lately I've been pretty busy even though it was my 2nd day of school and everything. Even though it was the beginning, things were boom! I've spent almost all my free time writing for you guys! That's how much I love you guys!

Chachamaru- That's right... Also there is a strange surprise that the author wanted to tell you-

Cookies- Hey... It's my stage... Anyways... Yep... I'm going to change the story title to "The Misunderstanding, Army of Cards" Or something like that. My first inspiration for this title was from Shugo Chara. Then, this morning I had a good idea... At first I wanted my story to only have romance and only little action. But now that's all going to change! It will have a lot of action AND romance! I'm a devoted writer! HAHAHAHAHA!

Chachamaru- … CALM YOUR **** DOWN BOY!

Cookies- … Anyways... Yeah... It's going to be like that from now on... I'm going to change the title when I get to the point of "The Twist" Where things really start rolling... And yes this story will be really long... So bear with me!

Chachamaru- Devoted writer...

Cookies- That's right! SO I'll give you guys a little peak at my plot.

There will be another war regarding and forgetting the war that happened just a while ago in the magic world. As you know that since Negi, Eva, Anya, and Koori have spent 5 years in the magic world, the time space has gotten mixed up. So instead things have gotten faster in the magic world. So over 5 years have already passed. Meaning that things have changed.

Chachamaru- And if you guys have read the earlier chapters, I think-

Cookies- They suck... But I'm going to give it a lot more of my all after the next chapter!

Chachamaru- It's going to be one of the last 'peaceful' chapters from now on...

Cookies- Mhmm... From starting from the next, next chapter, there shall be more action and romance! Both!

Chachamaru- Yep...

Cookies- I'm already starting on my draft! Very excited! The next chapter for this will be posted up tomorrow!

Chachamaru- Then after that, maybe another update on the talk show (If we have enough reviewers or pmers that is)

Cookies- :3 And if I don't update the talk show, I'll have updated this story! So don't get frantic if the title changed! Remember guys... I love you all!

Chachamaru- Bye now...

Cookies- (OvO)


	34. The Note and the Deck of Cards

Chapter 29- The Note Left Behind and the Deck of Cards...

(Authors note- Okay guys! Here you are. I'm tired like... Dog poop... Seriously... But I will keep working for you guys!)

(Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Negima characters except Koori!)

Negi's POV-

Waking up in the next day to actually feel the ache on my back from last night wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I smelled fried eggs and the lively people around the room.

"K-K-Konoka-Sama! Please don't do that, the egg's will burn and so would the pancakes!"

"But who cares? It's only me and you Setsuna-Chan!"

I grinned under my duvet, tucking deeper into my covers. Kaito snoozing lightly on the pillow next to me... But there was no Asuna...

"Tune ti wake up Negi-Kun! Out of bed! Out of bed!"

"_Fucking women! Leave me alone to rest! Can't you see that I was having a fucking nice dream here and it was ruined because of you!"_

I thought in my head. But I realized what I just said to Konoka in my head... Did I really just say that... In my head!

I felt the covers being pulled out of my grip exposing me to the artificial light created by man which was called the 'light bulb'.

"Agh! It burns! It burns! The pain!"

"Ah! My fluffy blanket!" Screamed Kaito.

"Come on Negi-Kun! Please wake up! Your english muffin and pancakes will get cold and I worked _so_ hard on making them~"

"Konoka! Leave me alone~! 5 more minutes..."

"Ojasama... Shall I wake him up for you..."

That didn't sound like a question but sounded more like an '_I'ma fucking do it without permission'... _That thought make my eyes wide open as I heard the unsheathing of a sword.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Anyahahaha! Kaito is up too ha ha ha!"

"This feels like an Anime..." I watched Konoka say with a cute innocent/dumb expression.

"Ojasmaa..."

And with that said Setsuna gave herself a face palm.

-o-o-o-o-

I sighed as I sat down on the floor with my breakfast in front of me. I took another good look around me.

"_It has just been a few days when I came here... And already things are getting crazy... Or it was already crazy before I came here..."_

I thought to myself as I took a small bite out of my english muffin which was surprisingly more delicious then the muffins they sell at a British I-HOP.

"Oh come on Setsuna-Chan! Let me feed you~"

I looked up from my muffin to see the two girls fighting over who should feed each other... Why do they even do that. This is outrages.

"I know what you mean big bro..."

I flinched from that small male voice and looked down to find the Kaito was eating on a small doll house sized plastic plate. I forgot that he was there... And why am I thinking of all these bad stuff about my students...

"Well, as long as Asuna-Chan is isn't here then I guess things would be alright... Hmm big bro? And wow! This pancake is good!"

I sighed with defeat and put down my half eaten english muffin, grabbing some spare clothes, then heading out the door at a slow pace.

"Hmmm? Negi-Kun! You didn't finish your food! Nor did you even eat half of it!"

It was true. I only ate half of my english muffin while I still had a huge plate piled high with pancakes, sausage, and a foot long and foot wide omelet.

"Um.. Konoka. Sorry but I can't finish it! I'm also not hungry by the way! I had a huge dinner with Ayaka yesterday!"

I hated to tell a lie. Even though I was starving cause I didn't have anything since breakfast yesterday. But I also wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I needed to think.

"Ah! Then big bro, if you finished eating then I'll go to the bath with you! We need a bit of catching up to do don't we big bro?"

I turned my back on my students and my friend as I started to head toward the bath house. All I wanted to do was be alone with myself. But for some reason, I couldn't say it to them... Why am I giving them the cold shoulder...

"Negi-Sensei... Are you sure that your alright...? You don't seem well... You seem really pale... Maybe... Your sick?"

Without replying I dashed out of the room slamming the door behind me. It seemed as if I was being controlled instead of myself controlling the actions. Something was definitely wrong here...

Asuna's POV-

This morning I headed out to take a long stroll. I could understand what the cards meant when Konoka told me about the cards. It seemed as if Negi was _Bound_ to die. Even though he saved the magic world, save me, save everybody... Things just didn't seem the same anymore when I heard the fortune last night. Who was the enemy... Who will kill Negi... So much was in my mind.

"Oh! Asuna-Chan!"

I snapped out of my deep thoughts as I heard that voice.

"Oh... Kotaro..."

I just stood where I was as I waited for Katoro to get closer to me. I hesitated to run away even if I really wanted to. But I need someone to talk to... Even if it was Katoro.

"Hey Asuna! What's up?"

"Nothing much... Just the same as always..."

"Heaven?"

"No... A hell..."

Kotaro just burst out laughing while his tail wagged back and forth.

"What's so funny...?"

"Oh nothing!" Kotaro said as he whipped a tear away from his eye.

"It's just that the 'Almighty Asuna' is looking so down! So what's bothering you my dear twilight princess?"

I blushed a bit as Kotaro called me 'Almighty Asuna'. I wasn't like this and never ever down in the dumps like this. This seemed to be a whole new level of depression for me.

"Hmmm... Your not going to speak huh?"

I glanced toward my left to see what Kotaro was doing. And to my surprise he wasn't there.

I started to panic a little. I really needed to talk to someone but I lost my chance! What's wrong with me!

"K-K-Kotaro! Where are you!" I yelled out as I glanced to my left and right.

"I'm over here princess... Jeez! You know that there was a bench right here don't you?"

I looked behind my back to see Kotaro giving me a 'you baka' look on his face. I gave myself a small grin as I watched him give me that face with a little smile.

"Why not sit down and tell me about what's making you down? Here, have an apple. I was saving this for my snack in the morning but what the heck. You need it more."

I walked toward the bench and sat down next to Kotaro accepting the apple while muttering a little thanks.

"So... What's been bothering you?"

I took a huge bite out of the apple. I noticed that I was really hungry... Oh yeah... I didn't eat breakfast today... The baby needs some food inside it's belly...

I chewed with a smile as I swallowed it I took a deep breath and letting it out slowely.

"Well..." I started to say.

"Last night... Konoka told me about Negi's future... He said that one of his friends will kill him... That something great and evil will take place real soon..."

I gave Kotaro a small glance. But what I saw wasn't a startled expression but a serious one. He really cared about Negi huh...

"Really... But... But... What..."

"L-L-Look Kotaro... I-I-I'm not even sure what's going on here... But I think that Konoka's prediction is still fake! She used all her methods but I think their all stupid! Ha ha ha! Like Negi will die that easily... Right...?"

"Yeah... But Konoka's predictions are almost always right... Like right now... Yesterday I talked to Konoka and she told me that I'll find someone with a trouble on my walk tomorrow and she was right... Someone _does_ have a problem..."

I just looked down at my apple. I took another bite and chewed slowly. For a while, there was just silence between me and Kotaro. Me just eating the apple while Kotaro just stared blankly at the sky. It was only about 6:30 in the morning but it was kind of chilly. The summer break was over and now came fall...

I finished the apple that Kotaro gave me and threw it on the field of grass that surrounded the stoney path way. It wasn't littering because it would become compost for the soil so I didn't really mind.

"A friend of Negi's will kill him huh..."

I took the break of the silence by a surprise and I looked at Kotaro.

"Hmmm... Then this is bad..."

Kotaro stood up still staring at the sky with a serious face. Like he was having a stare down with the intense and endless sky.

"But... We'll just have to protect Negi then... How about it?"

Looking down at my hands, I felt my vision blur a little bit. Was I crying...?

I placed an index finger on my right eye and felt something liquid come in contact with my index finger. Yes... It was tears... But why was I crying.

"It's alright Asuna-Chan... I'll protect Negi- No..."

I felt a hand slap my back and I looked up to see a now grinning Kotaro.

"We'll protect him... The both of us!"

I just stared back... Feeling my eyes sparkle around but then I felt faint. I fell down on Kotaro's arms closing my eyes.

"H-H-Hey Asuna! What's wrong! Are you sick or something-"

There was a sudden loud growling sound coming from my stomach...

"Asuna..."

"I'm hungry... Give me food Kotaro~"

"Sigh... Come on... We'll go back to the dorms and I'll get you some breakfast. I don't think Natsumi-Chan would mind another plate on the table. But I warn you that her cooking skills aren't that great..."

"Hold on! I thought that Ayaka cooked for you guys!"

"Yeah she usually does but she now goes home... Her actual house. So Natsumi took the place to try and cook for us... I feel like I want to vomit..."

"Well I'm hungry like heck so I'm going to go and eat all I want!"

"Wait! Asuna-Chan-"

I dashed off with super speed for just a few seconds until I fell down face first on the stoney path way getting my polo shirt dirty.

"Agh... Asuna... Why did you stop-"

Another huge growl.

"I'm hungry... Take me to your girl friend Natsumi's house and feed me..."

"W-W-Wait! She's not my girl friend-"

"Ha ha! Your blushing!"

"N-N-No I'm not-"

"He he he..."

"Oh jeez..."

Evangeline's POV-

"Mommy! Where's daddy! I want to lay down on his head and not yours mom!" I heard Koori say cheerfully on my head.

"Well daddy had to do some business yesterday and... He slept in the school..."

"Why...?"

"Cause there were some evil ghosts there..."

"Oh... I WANT TO GO NOW!"

I just glanced up and gave Koori a small smile.

"Well were about to leave. Even though it's only 6:50 in the morning, I want to take a little walk. Maybe we'll see dad along the way!" I said cheerfully.

"Yesh!" Koori fist pumped the air.

"Yawn... Can I come with you guys...?"

I looked behind my back to see a half naked Anya still with drowsy eyes filled with eye crusty's... Anya didn't look pleasant this morning.

"Um... You can't... You just can't go out looking like that..."

"Ooh! Mommy! God mom has big boobies!"

I felt a blood vessel pop on my head but I still kept a pleasant smile on my face not trying to scare Koori away... But I was pissed off that Koori would say something like that...

"... If you want to come with us Anya... Then you got to damn dress up properly..." I said with a dark voice.

"Fine... Fine... Let me get some coffee first and then-"

Before Anya could even take a step down stairs she passed out and laid motionless on the top of the stairs.

"... Mommy... Is she dead...?"

"No... No she's not..." I said.

"... Did you kill her...?"

"No... I'd never do that... He he he... No but seriously. I didn't kill her..."

"Oh... Okay then mom! Let's go outside!"

I jumped down the stairs and just glided toward the exit while I grabbed two chocolate muffins from the dinner cart that Chachamaru was pushing.

"I'll you at school Chachamaru! And remember to bring and extra binto for Koori alright?" I yelled out as I glided out of the door.

Negi's POV-

I was breathing heavily as I sat alone in the corner in one of the hot steaming pools of hot steamy water. My head seemed to have become controlled. I just sat by myself thinking about all the negative things in my life.

"I'm a failure, I'm to weak, I didn't even surpass my father yet, I'm to slow, I never did anything heroic by myself..."

That's when the darkness appeared...

"_Do you want power..."_

"Yes..."

"_Do you want to be a hero of anything..."_

"Yes... Anything... I'll become the hero of anything Just give me power!"

"_Then let me take you over... I'll make great use of you Negi-Springfeild... But first you must do me a favor..."_

"I'll do anything..."

My mind turned blank but I could control myself. I thought of nothing but power. I saw a small dark figure form in front of my eyes... First there was a card. It was dark so I couldn't make out what the card was. Was it the jack? A diamond...? What was it...

"_Hold me Negi-Springfeild... Hold me... I'll be your greatest weapon..."_

I reached for the card. It seemed as if the card was millions of miles away even though I was a few feet away from it.

Finally, I reached the card. I held the card with my thumb, index finger and my middle finger. The proper position to hold a dueling card.

"_Now..."_

I stared down the card with blank eyes. Then I saw it... A dark face with flame like teeth, it's eyes white with no pupils... The most horrible thing...

"_Unleash me..."_

Some how, a sentence formed in my head.

"_Darkness over fill me. Give me your dark wine. Show me your strength. Give me..."_

The card shimmered with a dark light.

"_Your ever lasting darkness!"_

Evangeline's POV-

*2 hours later...*

"Oh man... Where the hell is Negi..."

Koori kept holding onto my leg because of all the other students crowding around me trying to grab hold of Koori... SHE IS MINE!

"Hey guys! Can you back off from that girl! She's scared you know!" Anya yelled at the top of her lungs.

I heard mutters of 'sorry' or 'oh man'. I just sighed with frustration.

"Hey Anya... Did you see Negi this morning?"

"No I didn't... I rushed to class remember?"

I nodded my head rapidly knowing that Anya started to become lazy because of the 5 year break in the magical world together.

"Hey Eva! Why not use you telepathic skills?"

"Well don't you think I tried that already? Still no response from Negi... but it's strange... I can't feel his presence in this area... Which is so... Weird..."

"Hmm... Then how about Konoka and Setsuna? Their absent... I wonder what happened..."

Now that I thought about it... Konoka and Setsuna wasn't here. I looked around my surroundings with the students standing and everything a bit hectic but even so, I couldn't see where Konoka and Setsuna were...

*BRING! BRING! BRING!*

That was the bell...

"I guess Konoka and Setsuna aren't coming-"

"Hello class..."

I was a bit startled when I saw who the teacher was cause it wasn't Negi... But it was-

"FATE!"

The people with pactio cards got up revealing their weapons. But I already knew why Fate was here... I didn't know that he would actually show up this early...

"Calm down girls... He's our teacher for a while..."

"WHAT!"

I covered my mouth forgetting that I have spoken out loud then the whole group of girls with weapons in their hands rushed toward me.

"What's the meaning of this Evangeline!" Yue hissed.

"Y-Y-Yeah! What's up with this!" Anya whispered.

"Everyone back up... Let me explain..."

The group took a few steps back and I placed Koori on my lap.

"You see, the head master told me that a new teacher was coming to replace Negi for a while... I forgot myself that Fate would be coming today... I totally did! It has been 5 years you know..."

There was a nod of agreement but the non-magical users were all muttering strange things.

"Oh... And Evangeline... Can I talk to you in private? Only you."

I placed Koori in my seat and stepped outside with Fate. I heard a sudden burst of students getting out of their chairs and sequels... Their either thinking that Fate was hot... Or they were going all crazy over my daughter...

I closed the door behind me and I let out a small sigh.

"What is it Fate-"

But when I looked at his face, it didn't have his normal cold blank expression but instead had the '_what the fuck! How could this happen_' expression...

"Hey... What's up Fate-"

Fate pushed out an envelop and a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"This... This was left in the principles desk and asked me to give this to you..."

"Hmp! If this is a love confession then forget it! Cause I don't care-"

But as I said this while taking out the letter inside the envelop while reading the first sentence... It was Negi's hand writing...

"W... W... What..."

I read the letter with a horrid look on my face. The letter seemed so dark... I didn't feel pained about myself but all the words were directed toward himself... Negi...

"What is this..."

"I have no idea... I tried to search for Negi everywhere but he wasn't found anywhere... I honestly have no idea where he is..."

I folded the letter and put it back in the envelop with trembling hands.

"What do you mean... Where would he have gone too... Is this a new evil or something... Cause if it is... I just don't-"

"Evangeline... I have no idea either... But this is our only clue..."

I stared at Fate as he took the cards out of my hands. I didn't resist...

"There are 52 cards here... One whole deck... One of each..."

Fate threw the cards in the card and muttered some sort of spell that made the cards float in mid card. Their backs on me.

"I'm not even sure what these mean Evangeline... But I think these are a message..."

I was still trembling... But why...

Fate turned the cards over showing me the cards faces. It was true... I counted 52 cards. Each had only one of it's own. 1 Ace clover, 1 Ace of Hearts, 1 Ace of Spades, and so on... But that's not what surprised me... It's what the pictures were...

"What... Fate... What are these..." I said pointing at them.

"I have no idea as I told you before... But I think I know this..."

Fate canceled out the spell and the cards piled back neatly onto his left hand.

"These cards... Symbol warriors... Warriors of the magic world.. The legendary forgotten souls... The guardians of the grand master..."

"Grand... Master..."

(Authors note-

Cookies- I think this is bad...

Ku- I like it! He he!

Chachamaru- I like it too... I mean... It's going to become a whole different story right?

Cookies- A little bit... But it will have a lot more action now... He he he... To bad I gave the readers a cliff hanger! They don't know what the letter says! He he he! Fu fu fu!

Chachamaru- Well... They'll find out next chapter...

Ku- Yeps!

Cookies- Alright... Well.. I'm tired like dog poop so I'll leave the ending to you guys!

Chachamaru- Sleep tight...

Ku- I love you Cookies-

Cookies- I hate you...

Ku- …

Chachamaru- …

Ku- *Looks at Chachamaru*

Chachamaru- … Well... As you see... The author is tired... So let's make this short... The author had a good idea for his story so now he is going to make some major changes in the story line... Now there will be a lot of action but also a lot of romance at the same time.

Ku- Fu fu fu! This is going to be fun!

Chachamaru- Cookies want's to do this for you guys. So please be grateful. He has stayed up all night and until now to finish this.

Ku- … Dam... What was he doing...

Chachamaru- Drafting... And typing things out... This took him 5 hours to finish the actual final piece cause he was so tired. But-

Ku- Let's just end this...

Chachamaru- Okay...

Ku- Remember guys!

Both- Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)


	35. Understandings, and a set of Small Hands

Chapter 30- Understandings, and a set of Small Hands

(Authors note- I am sorry that I didn't update for a few days! As you know I'm super busy right now and I know that this chapter is short! But I'm a bit depressed... The hit ratings are bad, and the Negima talk show is doing horrible. There wasn't any reviews or pm's about the talk show for over a week. I'm starting to begin to question my writing here! Well, that's not the only thing in mind! High school, college, my future! Dam it! But I think this comes first! So I hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm using every piece of my free time for you guys!)

Evangeline's POV-

"What... Oh my god..." This wasn't really how I planned on starting my new and fresh day off.

"I understand that this is a bit of a shock... I am also in shock even though you can't see it..."

I looked at Fate's face. He still didn't look like his normal goth self. He seemed really different some how... He was concerned...

"These cards are the only clue to what happened to Negi... But I just don't understand what these mean-"

"Don't you get it? I'm a bit surprised Evangeline..."

I turned around toward my left to see that Yue has exited the classroom. It was a quite a racket inside the room... How could Yue have listened to us?

"I have the artifact that could read minds Evangeline. Of course that's how we know what your thinking!"

Again the door opened and closed revealing Nodoka holding her artifact on both hands.

"What's going on in there Nodoka?" I asked.

"Well that's not important now Evangeline. Right now what's important is what the cards mean. And Yue actually has a pretty good idea of what those are."

"Wait... Didn't Yue try and kill you?" Fate asked casually.

"H... How did you know that..." Yue asked taking a step back forcing her to bump on the classroom door.

"Negi tells me everything that goes on. I'm kind of like his assistant... Or you could say adviser if you want to know."

"Can we just get on with this already so we can resume class? I want to take care of my Koori right now..." I said impatiently tapping my foot on the ground.

"Oh... Right... About Negi and the Grand Master..."

Fate just nodded his head while holding onto the letter and the deck of cards in his pocket.

Yue turned through her artifact flipping through pages and pages of knowledge from the one gigantic book. Just staring at it want's me to just read everything.

"Well... It says here that the Grand Master was a card seeker. This is his history.

_The Card King, or better known as the Grand Master. Records tell us that the Grand Master was normally a card's smith. Long time ago they used card's as a way of fighting. These cards held unbelievable power. Consisting to magical items such as a a spade of seven swords. _

_During this time that Grand Master was learning how to forge the magical cards. But in order to do so he must understand the concept of the magical power. _

_After learning the way of making a magical card (The information of any documents of creating a magical card has been destroyed), this caused the Grand Master to get to higher levels of forging magical weapons. He later became a warrior for the king of-"_

"Wow, wow, wow! Just summarize it for us..." I asked crossing my arms together getting a bit annoyed at the moment.

"Alright..."

I watched as Yue took out a box of chocolate mixed with green bean juice and took a sip out of it. Then started to speak again.

"Well... To make this short... The Grand Master was a card maker consisted of magical powers. He was so skilled he became a card smith for the king. Later on he gained so much power that he went against the king. The king, knowing he was much stronger then him sealed him and his powers away along with his magical cards going against him. But some how, he seems to have taken control of them. After losing his body he needed to find a host. He finds Negi and yeah... That's it... Negi's an Evil bitch now-"

I grabbed Yue by the neck and slamming her against the wall facing away from the classroom door. My heat was starting to swell with rage and hate. How dare she say something like that about Negi...

"You don't call Negi a bitch... He's not one of those fucking bastards from the war that we just fought!"

"B-But you don't understand! He's become evil! Just see how weak he is! Do you even know what this means! We're doomed! Ack!"

I started to clinch my fists closer together around Yue's neck. I two pairs of arms around my waist, and another against my armpits trying to pull me away from Yue.

"Evangeline! Stop please! Yue didn't mean it!"

"Y-Yeah Evangeline! Yue was just kidding! She doesn't know what she's saying! Just let her go for magical christ sake!" I heard Fate yell softly.

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you-"

I felt a small hand against my leg, tugging my skirt. I knew by just not looking down who it was. I could feel the person that I love pull me down, trying to stop me... What was I thinking...

"Mommy... It's okay... Daddy is going to be alright! He's strong! Remember the time when a dragon was about to eat me but Daddy became some kind of super human then defeated the dragon and then we ate it then it lasted us for 5 weeks!"

I tried to hide my smile but I failed horribly. Knowing that the little girl pulling on my skirt was looking at me with her sweet emerald eyes... Not as cold as mine but nice and bright.. Just like her fathers...

"Remember mom... Daddy is stronger..."

I put Yue down gently and she went right away running down the hall way with Nodoka shouting back at Yue to come back.

"Yeah... Yeah I know..."

I reached down and hugged my daughter while weeping soundlessly on her shoulder. I was the parent and I was supposed to comfort my child... But my child was comforting me... This seemed pathetic but... This was life for me and Koori...

"I... I... I don't know what to do Koori... Help mommy out..." I said between little sobs.

I felt my heart breaking knowing the situation. I didn't only want to know the history but also the problem that Negi had in order to feel pain and isolation that was even beyond me.

"Well mom..." Koori said while patting my back and breathing softly on my neck.

"Your-"

"Not alone..."

I looked up to see Fate standing behind Koori looking at me with his blank eyes. But I could swear I could see it twinkle a little... Maybe he was crying for just a second.

"That's right Evangeline! Your not alone here!"

I turned to my left and saw the group.

Chachamaru, Haruna, Chiame, Kasumi, followed by Ku Fei and Natsumi.

"We heard everything!" Haruna said with a grin

"I can't believe you Fate! Just because we kicked your butts last time doesn't mean that you have to hide things from us!" Kasumi said in the verge of laughter.

I smiled a bit. Knowing that I wasn't alone now... But what was this weird feeling of darkness and hate right in front of me...

"Technically..."

I flinched at the sudden blood lust and stared at Fate while letting Koori lay down on my head.

"You didn't defeat me... But Negi did..."

I saw and felt the rise of temperature as Fate started to draw power out of the earth.

"If it wasn't for him... I would have killed you by now... Understand..."

I watched as the group of girls shivered and huddled together with scared looks on their faces nodding their heads together to afraid to speak. But as always. Chachamaru just stood where she was with Haruna clinging onto her leg.

I burst out in laughter as I saw the scared looks of the girls, all my problems with Negi seemed to fade away for just a second. Everything seemed to be normal just the way they were in the beginning before I met Negi. But I couldn't run away or hide from reality.

"It's okay... It really is... We'll find daddy then there would be cake... Dad is strong! I say that dad will come back to his senses in a few days! He'll definitely come back to us with cake!"

I smiled at the thought... Negu being alright, coming home... Watching a movie, training, then having sex... Then cake... Cake... Mmmm...

"Mommy? Can I get down? I need to show you something!"

I picked up Koori and placed her down while looking at Koori and what she needed to take out.

"Ahem... Everybody listen to me for a second..."

The group of girls and Fate all faced her with eyes glued on to her.

"This will bring daddy back!"

I flinched when Koori took out a pack of cake mix and waved it into the air.

"... Koori... Honey... How is that going to bring daddy back-"

There was a sudden crash and a dark figure covered in a dark cloak bursting out from the school walls.. The orange like hair, those light brown eyes but no focus in them... It was Negi! What was manipulating him!

"I came here for the cake... Where is it!" The dark Negi yelled.

"Daddy! It's here!"

I watched as the dark figure walked up to Koori taking a look at the package of cake mix and asking Koori.

"What flavor..."

"Chocolate..."

"Okay... NOW DIE!"

*KA-BOOM!*

_*End of train of thought*_

"Mommy! I need to show you something! I have cake mix-"

"Um... No honey... Let's make cake at home alright?"

"Aw..."

"So um... Evangeline..."

I looked up to see Chisame positioning her glasses.

"Aren't you going to look for Negi? Cause if you are... We should prepare..."

"I don't think we should go right away... In my opinion we should start planning before we go toward the magical world again! I mean... We are also facing a whole army of warriors and that... Grand Master guy... He sounds strong..." Chachamaru said in an emotional voice.

"But still... Then that means we need to miss school-"

"No we don't..."

"Eh..."

Everyone started to look at me while I placed Koori on my head again and clearing my throat to start to break the news... The news that even Negi doesn't know about.

"Well... We have to start searching right away... Cause every week we spend here is about 1 year in the magic world... For now that is..."

"Why is that?" Natsumi asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked. You see, after the war in the magical world, it seems as if mar's orbit kind of 'slowed' down. Forcing Mars to rotate in a slower rate, and go around the sun in a much slower rate. Causing the time in the Magic world to go much faster then the human world..."

"Oh shit! That means that we need to find Negi fast!" Yelled Fate.

"What's shi-" Koori was cut off.

"Find Negi-Sensei! What happened to him!"

The classroom door opened and flooded the hall way with 4-A's girls including Anya with an annoyed voice.

And soon other class doors started to open and at once in unison...

"WHERE'S NEGI-SENSEI!"

"Oh jeez... Here we go again..."

I gave myself a face palm.

-o-o-o-

(Authors note- Ah... School... I love it... But... *Slams head on desk* So much work in the first week... Damn... And the SHSAT tests are coming up... This is bull hit! Damn... But anyways, I'm working hard for you guys to. But I'm really tired. Do you know what will help guys? Can you possibly be kind enough to read the Negima Talk Show and send me Pm's or place reviews on the Talk Show? It's not doing so well and the hits and visit's aren't doing so good here on both stories... I'm really starting to question my writing... Sob Sob... But what ever! I got to get back to work! I hope you guys enjoyed your first day of school and continue to do you best! And please review for this chapter and read my Negima Talk Show so I can update it! Thanks guys! And remember,

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, PEACE!)


	36. Both Sides Prepare

Chapter 31- Both Sides Prepare

(Authors note-

Cookies- *Head desk* I'm so *Head desk* Freaken *Head desk*

Koori- Um... Cookies... Your on... You know...

Cookies- *Covers bleeding forehead* Oh! Sorry about that guys! I'm just so tired and aggravated of going to school now!

Koori- Why's that...

Cookies- There's this one girl in my class that keeps on poking my cheeks... And saying how soft it is but forget that! I know that you guys were waiting for a chapter of this and I was also getting pm's ABOUT THIS story but not about the talk show! I'm so stressed I can't control myself! ARGH! *Smashes head against the wall and blood spills all over the wall*

Koori- … Send in a medic! Sigh... Now I need to explain everything... To normal paragraph mode!

Koori's POV-

As you all know Cookie's is really busy. He really wants to continue his writing but he needs to study a butt load. Since he doesn't have enough money for after schools getting ready for the SHSAT's he's studying like crap. Right now he's been putting on all nighters, drinking a little bit of coffee... I'd say he has only slept for 25 hours this whole week... Anyways, now he's staying up late to type this. Remember this guys. The author hasn't forgotten about you guys. He's trying his best here and really really wants to write the chapters and everything! So please understand the reason's here! Also the author appoligizes for his rude behavior in the beginning of this authors note and in an addition, he's going to type the next chapter of "Negima Talk Show" Tomorrow. So buckle up people cause he's not going to to nice with his dialog!

Cookies- ALSO I'VE BEEN LEARNING HOW TO DRAW JAPANESE ANIME! IT'S GOING GREAT! 2 OUT OF MY PICUTRES PEOPLE SAY LOOK JAPENESE! *Eye twitches and drinks coffee*)

(Disclaimer- I don't own Negima but I do own Koori...)

Negi's POV-

I feel so safe... Encased in this endless dark hole... All alone... Nobody to notice my weakness... Nobody to see my shame... Nobody to be able to spot me in the shadows... This is safe... Nobody is here to bother me...

"_That's where you're wrong my boy..."_

I jolted my body forward by instinct and also by experience trying to land a punch at my enemy in order to make him/her fall back. Except...

"_Hmph! Your so slow..."_

To my surprise the person or thing grabbed a hold of my fist without breaking a sweat. Neither was it worried. I can't see the strange creature or person because the room was dark. Naturally my eyes adjusted to the dark. Making my eyes adjust to the pitch black darkness... I could see-

"_You seriously... Let a girl toy with you Negi-Springfield...? How pitiful... At this level you'll never be able to host the masters body..."_

Suddenly my surroundings turned a blaze as I saw a figure of torches throughout the enclosed room with only a medium sized bed... But in an addition there was a girl who was stripped... Who was stripped down to only her panties, bra and a purple cloak...

"What are you looking at fool? You like my body?"

I couldn't really see what the girls figure looked like but I knew by the way her bare belly including her leg's that she had some sexy curves including large breasts. Just a little bigger then Eva's.

"Can you stop staring... We need to get down to the explaining then... If you pass a small and simple test... There might be a small treat for you boy..."

"Oh um... Sorry... I couldn't help but stare... And what treat..."

"Ho ho ho... I see... So this innocent boy is still a teenager who had sex with six girls... Still playing innocent... Hmm... But I can't blame you... Your not the type of person to actually go off and have sex with whoever I guess..."

"Um... H-H-How did you know! This... Just... Just let me out!"

"Oh. So you just want to get out of this place with no clothes on...? Be my guest of master Negi-Springfield! Do so a be a male hentai!"

"W-W-Wha!"

I looked down to see that I was naked with nothing to cover myself!

Desperately trying to cover my erection, I laid down on my stomach but now facing the mysterious girl who was naked in front of me.

"Sigh... Let's just get on with the questions now shall we?"

"U-U-Um... Sure! L-L-Let's get this over with!" I said nervously trying to understand where I was an what kind of situation I was in.

"First off... What's my name..."

I watched as the girl undid her cloak which landed on the floor revealing her face... What a shocker...

"Oh my jeezs... Your... Your... Your Yue's magical world class reps right hand man! Or should I say women..."

"Oh? So you got in right... He he he... Just what I expected from my master..."

"Damn... Dam you Beatrix Monroe..."

Evangeline's POV-

"I just got a phone call from my class rep Emily... She say's that Monroe is missing..." Yue said as she was drinking a carton of 'Fake Sake! (Egg Yoke Flavor)'

"Heh... Who the hell is Monroe..." I said as Koori was sucking her thumb like she hadn't had a care in the world.

"Well... My computer says that she's Yue's class rep Emily's right hand women... She has a lot of specialties in magical spells. Such as elemental spells, chaos spells, demolition, destruction, illusionist, and a lot more..." Chisame said as she was typing on her laptop.

"Wow... But are there any reasons of 'why' she ran away or escaped or whatever?" Said Haruna.

"Well... Emily DID say that Monroe was acting weird these days... For example, Emily says that she was spacing out a lot, talking to open air, but most of the time became more isolated every day. Including that she was holding a black and red deck of cards." Yue replied.

"So what's really going on here?" I asked in a bit of confusion while Koori propped herself on my thigh's.

"I'm guessing what Yue is trying to explain what Emily said was that Monroe was acting weird because of something to do with the deck of cards. Just like Evangeline explained to us just a while ago about what was left behind. A deck of cards just like Monroe's." I heard Nodoka reply.

I sighed due to a bit of stress with Koori now going on the T.V turning on 'Vampire Diaries"

(Authors note- HA HA HA! Get it? Get it? Cause she's a vampire and... Forget it... Oh by the way, I don't even know what that show's about)

I started to munch on a cookie while thinking hard. What the note said... What Negi wants... Was that what he really wants?

"Oh yeah! Evangeline what did the note say? I totally forgot to ask you."

I flinched as Natsumi and Ku Fei asked at the same time in unison. Like if they had read my mind of something I sighed in defeat. I put down my half eaten cookie while taking my other hand reaching for the letter in my school bag.

"It says-

_What I leave is what I leave behind. What I see is what I believe. What power is power. What love is love. My heart is broken and torn apart. Thinking about the day I will die there has nothing to do and nothing to say. Oh what life is useless without the right mind. That's what others think and not you. Understanding about the world is a goal. But the achievement isn't great. My path is to move forward. Like a man who has fallen for the wrong road. I can't turn back, the night is my only defense. I must go stronger. I must get power. My fate is yours. But yours isn't mine. Because it's already decided..._

After that there's just an Ace of Spades on the bottom of the letter..."

"What the hell does this letter even mean..." Haruna asked me with a small confused face.

"It means that what ever path or way that Negi follows will be concealed forever. No turning back. He want's power and that's it. What he leave's behind he can't turn back. But what he see's in the future is what he believes. Except it's all a lie. So he's saying either these two things-"

"So that's what it means! I get it!" Say's Nodoka.

"Your supposed to be the book worm Nodoka! And you don't even understand what this jeez letter means? Ha ha ha! This is funny!"

I got a little aggravated while Chisame laughed to her hearts content. Some how this conversation has gone from planning to get back Negi, to Nodoka and Chisame talking over the reasons why Nodoka didn't understand what this note meant...  
>"I'm telling you! It's because you love Negi so much!"<p>

"No it's not! P-P-Please Chisame! Let's drop this and-"

"Get on with our original conversation... How about it you little kids... What do you want..." Said a grim dark unpubic voice.

"Wahhh! When did Koori go from cute baby to an evil devil child! Evangeline save me!"

I sighed when everyone cowered behind me shivering as the room began to fill itself with Koori's dark aura.

"Alright guys... All I need is some bread, an egg, some turkey meat and ketchup..."

*3 minutes later*

I smiled while I watched Koori eat her sandwich happily getting ketchup smeared all over her mouth... I wish Negi was here to see how cute Koori was right now...

"Um so... You were saying Evangeline..." Nodoka said snapping me out of my trans.

"Oh yeah! The two things... The first thing is that Negi will just move forward being isolated without hurting anyone..."

"Well that seems like Negi won't go off and destroy everything... Except we won't be able to see Negi-Sensei anymore..." Responded Natsumi.

"And the second thing is..."

Naturally I would have been normal. Except this was grave news... Even I was shocked by not only the letter. But what I realized.

"He's going on a rampage... About to destroy everything in sight... A destruction way beyond anything... Just to get power..."

Negi's POV-

"Dam you Manroe! What the hell do you want with me!" I yelled out still laying down on the bed pathetically.

"I have no intention of you... But my master really wants me to bond with you... And what is a better way to bond together... Besides sex... Hmmm Negi... Kun..." Monroe some how ended up giggling and I soon found out why. My face was red... I was feeling hot... I was blushing god damn!

"I'm starting to take a liking in you Negi-Springfield... How about it..."

She sat down on the bed with my now completely exposed.

"J-J-Just hold on a minute! Why are you even doing this! You helped us during the war!"

Monroe still didn't stop as she proceeded to do as she pleased.

"Oh nothing... I just wanted to get stronger... And is there a faster way to get strong quickly besides ruling the world? Nope... But Negi-Kun..."

I felt my erection get even harder. I even felt some semen coming out of it.

"I really am starting to like you... I guess you're what they would call... A ladies man... Now turn over so I can explore you more..."

Evangeline's POV-

"Um... Does anyone else feel a bit... Hot?" I said fanning myself with my hand.

"Huh? It's like 62 degrees outside. Why would anyone be hot?" Says Chisame

"I don't know... I got this feeling that Negi... Something about Negi..."

I still held Koori tight around my arms while she was still chewing on her sandwich happily.

"So... We got another problem"

I turned to Nodoka because she was the one who said the sentence. Some how they all changed while me and Negi were away.

"This is involved with something to do with Asuna."

I flinched right about there. I totally forgot about her...

"Also don't forget about Kotaro... I mean! Not that I like him or anything but it's just that you know! He's Negi's friend too... And-"

Except we didn't get to finish hearing Natsumi's sentence cause some one just had to burst in the room...

"Hey peoples! I am back with some noodles! Here Chiame! You can have the change since Kaito took money from your underwear drawer!"

I looked behind me with a jolt to feel something hot touch my cheeks but stayed in place for I didn't want to drop Koori.

"K-K-Kotaro! What are you doing here!" Natsumi exclaimed while blushing madly.

"Most importantly... WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LOOK IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER YOU PERV!"

"Hey hey! Slow down! It was Kaito! Jeez! Here's your favorite ramen! I got you sea food!"

"Ha ha! And also the exact amount of money I found in your drawer was 5,000 yen! He he he!" The little white figure said while propping itself on Kataro's shoulder.

"... I'ma fucking kill you!"

Chisame launched herself toward Kotaro with Kotaro taking a direct hit while Kaito just jumps off while dashing toward Koori.

Surprisingly, the ramen bowls that Kataro was holding landed neatly in front of everyone.

"Thank you for the food!"

"Oh jeez..." I said under my breath.

"... Fuck?" Koori says...

Negi's POV-

I couldn't hold in my semen for much longer. Monroe's pussy seemed to be the best so far. Even if she was in the evil side... My mind just went wild and screaming "Sex! Sex! Sex!"

"Mmm... Oh Negi! I never knew that you fucked so well! Come on! Bring it to me! Fuck me like you mean it!"

I couldn't control my body. Before I was forced to make love with this girl she cast some strange spell on me causing me to be manipulated.

"Agh! Get off me! Fuck! I'm about to cum! Get off me you fucking whore!"

But she just waved her finger at me.

"Nah ah ah... This is what my master ordered me to do and I'm enjoying every minute of it... I also got birth control injections! So I'm going to make you cum inside!"

I couldn't hold in any longer and I released my seed inside this retched devil. And I watched in horror as my semen went from white... To red...

(Authors note-

Okay! I understand that this chapter again is so short! I was working on this at night then I passed out cause I didn't have enough sleep and etc. Then I wake up to find that this file has been deleted then I had to write this all over again! I'm tired... Well... Hope you enjoyed this... I'ma go take a nap...

Koori- Sleep tight! And remember guys!

Read, Review, Fav, Alert, Peace!)


	37. The Blood, The Pain, The Sadness

Chapter 32- The Blood, The Pain, The Sadness

*WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS GORE IN IT! FIRST GORE CHAPTER BY THE WAY*

(Cookies- *Eye twitching*

Koori- … You okay Cookies...?

Cookies- I didn't take my break... Instead I studied because of the SHSAT test... That's coming up next month... I can't even sleep...

Koori- … You need to go to a hospital...

Cookies- Hehehe... Anyways I'm about to say this now and right now. There's going to be a vote! There hasn't been a great and full lemon session for a while! So I'll make the choice to you my readers! Would you

1- Like me to put up a full lemon chapter

2- Like me to put up a full yuri chapter

3-Like me to put up a half lemon chapter but the other half is going through the story

4- Like me to put up a half yuri chapter but the other half is going through the story.

Koori- Those are the choices...

Cookies- And I kicked Ku-Chan out cause she quit... Lol!)

Negi's POV-

"Please stop! I can't take this much darkness! Please don't!"

I felt the large sting of pain that kept on splitting open my skin cause blood to seep out of the dry cracks of my already blood stained back.

"Please stop this! It hurts to much-"

I felt a hard fist smash through the side of my skull causing me to go along with gravity and momentum. I tumbled on the floor causing more scratches and bruises to form on my body.

"Oh please... You can't even withstand that attack! I could kill all of your fucking friends right now bitch... With our masters orders of course..." Said my cruel and evil trainer Beatrix Monroe.

"You... You... You fucking son of a bitch! Your not my fucking master you ass hole!" I yelled out giving her the finger.

I felt another sting of pain as she cracked her whip penetrating my dried bloody back causing my raw flesh to appear in the torch lit torture chamber.

"Hmp... Your so weak... And yes I am your fucking master and your my little pet until you can actually with stand my murderous whip you weakling... Now kneel!"

"Fuck no! Your not my master! Evangeline is my master first of all-"

"What are you talking about? Your little slutty master is probably fucking some other men in a bar or something like that. Look at you... You had sex with her and got her pregnant and even your little friend or second wife Asuna is pregnant with your child! What am I saying... Your much of a slut like that fucking vampire-"

"_That would be enough Monroe... He seems to be in enough pain in order for my words to seep in..."_

I didn't dare face my new master of darkness as the card masters spirit came closer and closer toward me. I could feel his spirit of fire which had no warmth at all. But just released an aura of cold shredding darkness that made you want to kill yourself.

"As you wish master... But what are you going to do with him..."

I took a glimpse at Monroe. I could see a little shred of fear in her eyes... This card master is not only dangerous but also someone that you didn't want to mess with... I remember how he killed one of his servants that didn't give him the best wine just cause they had no more top class wine in their storage... This spirit... No... This new solidifying man... Is nothing but a killer that will make you pay for something that you didn't do...

"_Let's just say... I'm going to show him something... Not with words oh no! But with another card..."_

"Master... You don't mean one of those forbidden cards that your master guardians hold for you... That card will break him mentally..."

I shivered to the bone feeling the darkness in those words. Monroe didn't say it with any pity or sympathy. Instead she just said it straight forward with no emotion at all. But with only a blank face with a just a little piece of fear in her eyes. Almost unnoticeable.

"_Yes I mean that card... He has chosen his fate for this... He wanted darkness now didn't he? Yes... Yes... That's what I want to show him... The most utter and deepest place of the dark..."_

I dared not to blink fearing the tears threatening to fall down on my face would show itself in front of the master mind of evil.

"Yes master..."

And with that Beatrix Monroe just walked casually away collecting her playing card and her metal bat covered with dried blood, then stalked out through the only entrance and exit of this chamber.

For a while I just sat there unblinking. Knowing that even one blink would create pain and suffering into my mind... The tears were my only barrier to the mental images about to go through my head. The only defense against this mad mans mental and dark thoughts.

"_You seem to be holding on well... Which makes you more special... I'm surprised that your finally the one that got up to this step... I'm proud... Normally the rest of the volunteers that were tortured in this room would break down on the first day... But you... You have gotten up to the seventh day... The first every volunteer with a strong mind and body... I'm very proud of you my apprentice..." _

I had no use of words. I was afraid that I would choke out blood and spill out tears causing me to go wild. So I just stayed silent. Silence is the key they say... Which is a total lie...

"_Well if you don't accept me that way... Then let's put you to the final test... Now that I can trust that you can handle my power of madness filled with blood, pain, and sadness, this will decide if your pain would finally end here and we can go up to the next and less painful step... How does that sound?"_

I was about to answer except I didn't even get to open my mouth half way when my new dark and evil master said-

"_Great... Let's get started... If you fail this you can either die... Or have another few days of suffering... Let's see how long you can last..."_

Everything only took a second to take place. The card master took out a card that instantly changed into a dark staff with a withered skull showing fear and pain in it's own skull with a dark crimson red gem radiating from it's head.

"_Quick history lesson... Well my history of course! Why do you think this skull is like this? Ah... The answer is that this is one of my students from hundreds of years ago... Or were one of my students a hundred years ago... The pain was so much that he didn't even survive the first few hours! He was so innocent but his heart consumed the darkness causing his own skull to permanently shape his face of fear where ever he went... Now... Let's get started..."_

And before I knew it I was surrounded by a whole new level of darkness. The torch lights seemed to have been set off. I could only see my body parts and the dark spirit of the card master. Causing me to shiver violently.

"_First step...The blood..."_

The darkness started to show a whole new scene. It showed...

"I-I-Is this... Mahora Middle School... Are we back home... Am I... Am I free..." I said quivering and shivering from the cold of fear.

"_Look again..."_

I stepped back with surprise and with a horrific face... What I saw wasn't Mahora Middle School anymore... But this seemed to be Mahora Middle School of Death... Bodies of dead bodies scattered throughout the ground of the school. There was blood everywhere... Yue... Nodoka... Mana... Chao... Chisame... But... I saw a couple of people still standing fighting with all their might. Except before they could even more a muscle they were instantly shot down by an army of dark knights marching down the streets... This seemed to be World War III but this time it was the middle age's versus the new age.

"_Let's add something more..."_

My shivering stopped as all I saw was a shroud of blood pouring down from the sky and so did bodies of people that I knew... My whole class seemed to be dead... What's going on here...

"Agh! Hey Negi! What the hell are you doing! Come and help! Evangeline, Asuna, and Anya need your help! The entire baka rangers are dead but were the only ones left besides those three girls! Come on Negi what the hell are you standing there for like an idiot!"

"K-K-Kotaro!"

I tried to run but my body didn't move. I glanced toward my left looking at the dark spirit of the cards master. I saw him look at me with his dark eyes that replaced his fire burning eyes and his mouth weren't filled with flames anymore but thin lips that showed me an evil grin.

"Negi! What the hell are you doing! Get over here Asuna needs your help!"

I tried to move my arms but they weren't even moving a muscle. Instead I looked relaxed while my mind was straining for the command over the rest of my body.

"Negi what the hell are you doing! Get a move on-"

My eyes widened as a dark shadow on the ground started to move toward Kotaro's leg's. But that was only for a split second. Before I could even open my mouth to tell him the creature formed into a full figure. First grinning at me then forming a sharp tip out of it's hands... Pointing it directly at Kotaro's heart...

"Kotaro! Look out-"

I couldn't finish... The blade was already through Kotaro's heart... He was paralyzed... Blood was pouring out of his chest as his pained and regretful expression showed me... Telling me that I was useless... I was... Always...

"_Finish him..."_

I watched in horror as the dark figure took in a deep breath and taking a huge chunk of flesh and muscle out of Kotaro's neck. At this point he was dead except the creature didn't stop there. Some how Kotaro just kept on moving with eyes blinking, tears swelling, blood leaking through his chest and neck. His mouth open buy no scream coming out.

"Oh my god... Oh my god..." I felt sick to the stomach and core of my heart as my head couldn't move away from the scene...

The creature's face came into view... It was...

"Ah... Fresh meat..." The girl grabbed Kotaro by the neck as he squirmed in her grip. Chocking out blood with a huge hole in his chest.

"Say good bye..."

I screamed out loud as the girl stabbed her first into his stomach which turned into a fist then pulled it out to show me a huge hand full of intestines. She didn't stop there.

"N...N... Negi... Why... Why did you let me die... Why-"

The girl didn't let Kotaro finish as she grabbed his hair and slamming it on the hard stone pavement on the floor. Staining it with blood and an eye ball.

"As I said... Fresh meat..."

She turned the body over then started to dig into Kotaro's stomach staining her hands with blood and an organ I can't identify...

"This... This... Asuna..."

"_How is the sight... Of seeing your beloved friend being killed by someone you care about..."_

"No... This can't be... No..."

There was a sudden shrill scream that I knew who it was from. Koori...

"Where's Koori! Let me move you bitch! Let me fucking move! Agh! Let me move so I can save Koori!"

"_Oh... But this is just the start of the torture..."_

My head was controlled by itself as I saw Koori running while panting toward me screaming "Daddy! Daddy! Please save me! Mom is going to kill me! Please dad! Help me!"

I couldn't move but just show a face of horror... That's when I saw Evangeline... She had blood all over her face and clothes... This was...

"Daddy! Help me please! Mommy! Please stop! This isn't funny anymore! AHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt tears rolling down my face as I bared my teeth just as Koori tripped and Evangeline glided upon Koori taking her small body and holding it high...

"D... D... Daddy... Mommy-"

I screamed out loud as tears started to flow burning my eye sight as my vision blurred from the moisture of the liquid... I don't want to explain what happened to Koori... My Koori... My... Baby...

I kept on sobbing till I couldn't cry anymore... I didn't even notice that we were back to the torture chamber. The walls echoed my cough's and chokes throughout the whole room. Sounding like death... My mental mind almost shattered but help together by one single truth in my heart.

"_Now the pain... It wasn't real and I am really impressed that you didn't break down going mental... You passed the test... Now why don't you get up from the floor and get some dinner..."_

I stayed where I was knowing that I couldn't move. I needed to regain my mind. Even though it wasn't real... It seemed real...

"_Then stay here till dawn... We'll talk about the next step... I will order Beatrix to accompany you with a tray of dinner... The torture chamber is going to be unlocked so you can go to the bedroom with Beatrix... Feel free... Or else you'll just die here..."_

I heard the door slam shut but no sound of a door being locked. I was completely shrouded by darkness... I sat there crying... So this was the last step... The sadness...

Step 1- The Blood...

Step 2- The Pain... My Koori being killed...

Step 3- The aftermath... A flooding of pain...

I just sat there collecting my thoughts...

"If this were real...Then I'd be-"

I heard the torture chamber door open with a loud creak and the smell of warm food and the light warm smell of fresh clothes filled the room.

"Why the fuck is the room so dark..."

I just sat there silently... But suddenly something snapped in my mind... Yes... Yes... I just need to accept this bull shit...

"This is the torture chamber after all... It's supposed to be dark... It's my home... My true place..."

"... Well... You survived now didn't you..."

But without warning my cool was swept away and replaced with a quiver of fear. The torture chamber's torches lit up with a burst... But I was greeted with a... Well... Since I'm 15... I was greeted with a beautiful sight...?

"What? Never seen a girl naked before?"

-o-o-o-o-

(Authors note-

Cookies- This was my first gore chapter. And I have to say this has disturbed me a bit. But at least the ending ends with a sexual hang over! But I need you guys to cast in votes. Go back to the top to look at the choices again! Yuri or normal lemon. You choose! Next chapters going to be a blast! So get ready!

Koori- How come I died in this chapter!

Cookies- This is just a story... But your my real creation... *Hug's Koori*

Negi- Malestur!

Cookies- What...)


	38. Questions, Lust, and Colonel

Chapter 33- Questions, Lust, and Colonel

*This is a normal lemon chapter*

(Authors note-

Cookies- Koori... Cover your ears...

Negi- *Covers Koori's ears*

Cookies- *Takes a deep breath*

Negi- …

Cookies- … MOTHER #%%$#! I GOT A $%&ING 95% ON MY GOD DAMN TEST AND THE GUY SITTING NEXT TO ME GET'S A FU-

Negi- Hey! What's wrong!

Cookies- SHUT THE %$& UP YOU HO! I'M SO GOD DAMN PIST! HE DIDN'T EVEN STUDY FOR IT AND NEVER! NEVER TAKES ANY NOTES! AND HE GET'S A FU-

Mana- *Shoots dart at knock-out point*

Cookies- … Me sleepy...

Koori- … Daddy... I think I'ma go gangster...

Negi- … Oh my darling... Go to your FUCKING ROOM!

Evangeline- NO SWEARING!)

Negi's POV-

"Wha! Why aren't you wearing any clothes! Get away from me-"

"Then I guess I'll take my body AND these clothes plus the food with me!"

I felt my stomach water as I smelled the warm aroma of hot fresh bread. My stomach gave a sudden lurch and like magic I appeared besides Beatrix pleading on my knees for forgiveness,

"Fine... Then be a good dog and come to the bed chamber. Master told me to bring you there to... Fix you up... Mentally and physically..."

As we walked toward the chamber door the lights suddenly went out, replacing it with a greenish fire that seemed to be yelling out in pain... Or it was yelling out in pain? No, anger?

"Hey Beat... What's with the new light-"

"Um... Let's just say that you were this close to getting killed"

Beatrix gave me an example showing me enclosing both her index finger and her thumb which gave the space for almost none... Hey! That rhymes!

"Oh... So..."

"Yep. You were almost dead."

The rest of the way toward the bedroom chamber was a bit of a long way down from the torture room. First you go left, then right, then left, right, I don't even remember. And finally we arrived.

"Hey this is the place where you-"

"Yep. How you became one with my master... And I envy you..."

"Whies hat?" (Why's that)

I didn't notice that I was already chewing on the warm food before me without even realizing it. I put down the bread but Beat didn't seem to mind. So I started to chew again slowly.

"Before Yue came alone... I was the presidents best friend. I was actually happy. But then Yue came along and... Changed my characters forever."

I swallowed the bread and reached out for another while holding a huge chicken leg with my other hand.

"My parents..."

Beatrix sighed.

"Were actually decedents of one evil card master and the other a descendent from a good kind queen. I bet you know who they are..."

I swallowed hard clearing my throat.

"Your father was the son of the card master and your mother was from the kind queen."

Beatrix just nodded her head.

"So... Wait... The card master is your great, great, great, great, great, great-"

"Yeah. My great, great, great, great, etc grandfather. And that's the reason why-"

"You weren't killed yet."

Beatrix just nodded her head again and suddenly her eyes became blank like the first time I met her with Yue.

"Everything is her fault. But how I met my great grandfather is a mystery to me. I don't even remember how I freed him..."

I leaned forward while still chewing bread, chicken, and cheese and made myself a messed up club sandwich.

"So."

I took a huge chunk out of the club I made.

"Wait. Isn't he better known as the Grand Master?"

"Yeah. But he likes to be called the Card Master too. That's his real motto... Or ego..."

"He has an ego?"

Suddenly she flinched, jolting up and did something unexpected.

"Are you doing okay great grand daughter?"

I watched as the door opened slowly but only a crack was opened and there I saw the same evil eyes that made me become filled with terror.

"Close your eyes! He'll see you and he'll kill you!" I heard Beat whisper in my ear.

I did as I was told and our tongues clashed. But it was kind of gross considering that fact that I still had some bit's of-

"Gross! Why don't you swallow faster you idiot!" Beat slapped me in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for! And why did you just kiss me all of a sudden-"

"Because... Sigh... He's using me... But... I kind of..."

The rest of the sentence was mumbled out and I couldn't make out what she said.

"You kind of... And how is he using you! And wait... Wasn't he the kings top warrior or something like that? And what's going to happen if-"

"I KIND OF LIKE THE WAY HE USES ME ALRIGHT!"

I started to speak more cautiously knowing that very much as when I made Evangeline pissed off like... A... A lot of times.

"Okay Beatrix... Um... How does he use you..."

Beatrix just gave me a sigh and she was *Cough* Still naked.

"He... He... He uses me... To gather power... In an adult way..."

"But... What do you mean by adult?"

"Look... Can we not talk about this question yet... I'm still not comfortable..."

I nodded and took another quick bite out of my sandwich.

"Then how about this" I said while still chewing covering my mouth.

"Wasn't your great, great, great, grandfather like the kings top warrior?"

"Yeah he was... What the book actually says is a lie. All of it except the part in which he was making magical weapons and serving the king. He never went against the king. The true history is-"

There was a sudden chill to the room and I shivered. It wasn't the natural cold of winter feeling but the cold of fear... My fear?

"Beatrix... Why am I not feeling any stronger... Do I need to teach both of you a lesson..."

I looked up at Beatrix and she had a terrified look on her face. But with the same blank eyes that was always there. She would have been much more beautiful if she hadn't had those eyes.

"I'm sorry great grandfather. I will do as you say."

The cold feeling was swept away but replaced by Beatrix grabbing my shoulder blades tipping me toward the left which made me land of the bed.

"Wait! Beat, what are you doing-"

"This... This is how-"

"What are you doing!" The cold aura came back but disappeared as she grabbed my member and started to jab it up and down making a moan escape between my lips which lead to lust filling my veins.

"Agh! Beatrix!"

"I'm not done yet Negi Springrfield! This is just the beginning of the night!"

She started to pump faster and harder with my member between her hands. I couldn't hold in the warm feeling anymore and let my seed burst out like a cannon which landed on her face, chest, stomach and all over her hands.

"Wow... You sure are coming much faster then before now aren't you my dog?"

At that moment I kind of felt pissed. No, I would have been pissed but the lust in my veins wouldn't let me. And because of pleasure I couldn't help myself and made another moan escape between my lips and teeth.

"I take that as you do understand! Now come and lay down right here!"

My body seemed to be moving by itself. I was okay with doing this with Evangeline but never with someone I just met about a week ago.

"W-W-Wait! Hold on! Why do you even need to do this-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as Beatrix just plunged herself deep into my member which was still covered with semen making me worried.

"Shut up and hear me out! Hear my moans and screams and that's it alright!"

"But-"

She went even deeper and my member grew harder by the second as her walls began to close around me. And that's when she started to move quicker, faster, and harder. And of course I went along with this too. I pumped up and down to help Beatrix out with this fantasy adventure that our brains were admitting to us. This lust and pleasure was just so... Much...

"Wow! Did you already cum!"

"Ugh! Not yet! I'm not damn done yet!"

I started to pump harder making the bed rock back and forth. I watched as Beatrix licked her lips and played with her little nub.

"How long do you think you can last little dog! Not much longer am I right!"

"How about you? Can you last any longer then I can!"

"Hell yeah bitch!"

I did a quick reflexive action, turning the tables around making us go to commando style.

"You naught little boy!"

I gave her a huge grin and pulled out my member and sprayed once again a huge load of my semen onto her stomach, chest, and her butt.

"Ha! I told you that you couldn't hold yours in like me!"

Giving her another small smile I jammed my fist into her womb and felt a hot blast of liquid cover my entire hand.

"You should warn me before you do that Negi-Kun..."

For a second her voice sounded like Asunas voice. Nice, peaceful, happy, and innocent... Oh Asuna...

"Oh man. That was a lot of fun..."

I fell down on Beat making me become smeared with my own semen on my chest while Beat was still breathing heavily.

"Damn... I wish you could have released that inside me you know..."

"Nah. I wouldn't want to do that to you."

For once Beat smiled at me with different eyes. Her eyes showed peace. Freedom.

"Well I'm pooped! I'll see you tomorrow Negi-Kun"

And in a split second she fell asleep while hugging me.

"... Oh jeez..."

I took the blanket that were at on the floor next to be and covered it over us.

"This was one heck of a night."

And I suddenly remembered the mental torture I was given. And I just smiled at the small flashback.

Grand Masters POV-

"Sir. The troops are ready. All we need now is the power that you have been given to become verified into our cards."

"Yes yes... I know... Now ace of hearts. I hope you don't fail me... Because this has taken a bit of time to accumulate this much power from my daughter and my 'Future Host'. Don't fail me... Or I will kill you..."

"Yes my lord. I won't fail. I will kill the enemy. But how are we going to drive the enemy in sir? We can't enter the human world like this."

"Ah. But you my friend... You can go alone can't you? You are one of Nagi's friends now aren't you..."

"Ah yes... I will take the plan in action at mid-night."

"No. Go at dawn. When your at your best."

"Yes my master..."

"Now go and rest Colonel. For I must also rest and gather up power for my hosts next lesson."

"Yes sir..."

"Oh and before you go..."

Colonel turned around with a blank unsmiling face. This is what I admired about him.

"Make sure to give... Kitty a visit..."

For a second there seemed to be annoyance in his eyes. But I knew that he'd listen to me at the end. For he did this on his own will.

Then he gave me his fake smile that worked so well.

"Yes my lord! I'll meet up with everyone!"

"And be sure to kill them..."

"Of course... With your energy... This card would be as strong as you! Well only 1/10th of your power anyway."

"Well yes... Now go..."

"Yes master... I would make quick work of them"

Colonel snapped his fingers and his card transformed into a thin book which looked no more then 50 pages long.

"Ah... So that's your weapon isn't it..."

"Yep!"

And once again he gave me another smile. If I was at my full power I would have killed him here and not later.

Beatrix's POV-

I knew that this was the final stage of my great grandfathers power accumulation for the Ace of Hearts. But the next step will be even more painful for me. For this was the best way to gather power for the Hearts. But now I need to gather power for the spades, clovers and diamonds. And what were doing. Me and Negi are doing. This is a secret pact... Heh... Now he's mine.

(Authors note-

Cookies- RAMPAGE!

Koori- …

Negi- Random and pointless authors note...

Mana- Actually... *Shoots Cookies*

Cookies- *Sleeps*

Mana- He is just really upset that he can't draw the body of a girl but can draw the body of a guy better then a girl...

Negi- … What is he doing?

Mana- Drawing anime *Show's girl drawing*

Negi- OMG!

Koori- WHAT IS THAT DADDY! IT LOOKS LIKE THE TIME WHEN YOU HAD TO FIGHT AN ALIEN!

Cookies- That's a female monster...

(Note- I can draw female bodies just fine!)

Evangeline- When is the next update?

Cookies- Maybe on Sunday... But I'm thinking of making the next chapter for "Negima Talk Show 2" Instead.

Evangeline- Damn...

Cookies- Send more reviews please! And sorry for not updating! Teehee!)


End file.
